


Les vices du père

by Chapaf



Series: Las Vegas : Le flic et le soldat [3]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Boys' Love, Ca commence de plus en plus mal, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Torture, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devenu détective privé, Butch poursuit son enquête sur les meurtres de prostitués. Son compagnon décide de l'épauler dans la tâche de démanteler une réseau mafieux venu des pays de l'Est.<br/>
Mais leurs investigations vont les amener à déterrer des ombres qu'ils auraient préféré laisser de côté.</p><p>/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\</p><p>Pour ceux qui arrivent ici en premier : NE LISEZ PAS cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu "Manque, impaire et passe" et "Quand les P'tits gars s'en mêlent" avant (et dans cet ordre) ! Ceci est la suite des deux autres textes, vous manqueriez la moitié du contexte de l'enquête et du reste en commençant par là !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nakhodka, Côte Est de la Russie, 17 juin, 16h12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde !
> 
> Je suis trop contente de commencer à poster cette suite de Las Vegas (au moins vous n'aurez pas à poireauter des plombes cette fois !)...
> 
> Alors, on prend les mêmes et on recommence !  
> Une fois encore, je tiens à vous avertir : ce volet ne sera pas très riant (même si vous pouvez compter sur moi pour quelques jeux de mots débiles hein) et plutôt riche en émotions brutes (du moins je l'espère !!). Mais nos deux loulous feront front à deux cette fois.
> 
> Bref, pour cette semaine, je vous propose ce court prologue en guise de mise en bouche XD  
> J'espère que le début vous plaira.

_Nakhodka, Côte Est de la Russie, 17 juin, 16h12_

 

         Une secousse terrible traversa le corps de Butch, comme si une décharge de vingt-mille volts venait de le frapper. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent d'un coup en réaction à la désagréable sensation qui se répandit partout sur lui. En la sentant ruisseler sur chaque parcelle de son corps et dégouliner de ses vêtements désormais collés à sa peau, le flic réalisa qu'il venait d'être sorti de l'inconscience par un seau d'eau glacée balancé en plein visage.

_Putain, ce qu'elle est fraîche !_

 

         Frappé par l'absurdité de cette pensée alors qu'il venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits, Butch s'ébroua. Sûr que ça n'était pas le réveil le plus agréable qu'il ait connu ces derniers temps. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se rappeler comment il était arrivé là – sans doute était-ce la faute de cette énorme bosse qu'il sentait se former à l'arrière de son crâne - mais les choses n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à lui revenir.

         En tout cas, la situation n'avait rien de brillante. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de se repérer et comprit enfin d'où lui venait cette sensation de gêne au niveau du visage et cette difficulté à respirer. Toute sa tête était prisonnière de ce qui semblait être une cagoule en tissu. Gorgé d'eau, celui-ci était plutôt épais mais demeurait assez souple pour épouser chacun de ses traits ainsi que ses voies respiratoires.

 

         À cette idée, l'Irlandais sentit un début de panique le gagner. Il se força donc à se détendre et à inspirer calmement pour que l'étoffe ne vienne pas se coller plus étroitement contre son nez. Il baissa la tête contre son torse et entreprit de respirer par la bouche. Petit à petit, le tissu se décolla et il put faire entrer un peu plus d'air dans sa poitrine. Le feu dans ses poumons commença à s'apaiser et son rythme cardiaque daigna ralentir.

        Ce faisant, il voulut ramener ses mains devant lui. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elles étaient solidement attachées dans son dos par une corde si rugueuse qu'elle avait commencé à lui cisailler la peau des poignets. De même que ses jambes semblaient l'être aux pieds de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

 _De mieux en mieux ! Pour récapituler : je suis ligoté et encagoulé Dieu sait où, par Dieu sait_ _qui dans ce foutu pays..._

 

         Il sut que les choses étaient sur le point de se gâter lorsqu'il entendit un raclement à sa droite. Une nouvelle décharge le traversa sous la forme d'un second litre d'eau jeté sans ménagement dans sa direction. La cagoule tendue sur son visage se gorgea à nouveau. Cette fois, le liquide lui arriva en plein dans les narines et il manqua de s'étouffer en toussant. Il chercha bien vite à s'en empêcher parce que le mouvement avait amené le tissu à se plaquer aussi contre sa bouche ouverte. Il devait à tout prix se reprendre sous peine de suffoquer. Ce qui était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec cette abominable sensation d'étouffement qui laissait penser qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à faire entrer suffisamment d'air sans ses poumons.

 

         Il utilisa ses dernières ressources pour mobiliser ce qui lui restait de calme. Il devait le faire et se forcer à penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi du moment que ça lui permette de s'accrocher. Alors, comme à chaque fois que les choses se corsaient, se furent vers V que se tournèrent ses pensées. Que ferait le soldat dans de pareilles circonstances ?

         Déjà, il ne se laisserait pas gagner par la panique. Il utiliserait au maximum ce génialissime cerveau dont l'avait doté l'évolution pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, en un seul morceau de préférence. Pour une fois, Butch comprit pourquoi V se forçait à être aussi détaché. Dans un moment pareil, mieux valait garder la tête froide. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En lui, l'angoisse se mêlait à l'incompréhension. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation ?

 

         Quelque part à sa droite, il entendit résonner une voix gutturale. Elle s'exprimait dans une langue que le flic ne connaissait pas. Aussi chantante et mystérieuse que le russe et pourtant différente. Il était dans ce foutu pays depuis suffisamment de temps pour remarquer cette subtile variation.

         Les mots claquèrent sèchement autour de lui, comme des ordres, et une seconde voix s'éleva, docile, pour répondre dans la même langue. Alors Butch entendit des pas lourds s'avancer dans sa direction et, quelques secondes après, la cagoule lui fut brutalement arrachée. Le flic en profita pour prendre une grande goulée d'air tout en crachotant un peu pour se débarrasser du liquide qui s'était accumulé dans ses narines et sa gorge. La sensation d’oppression reflua quelque peu.

 

         Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais, sitôt ses paupières soulevées, il les referma, agressé par la lumière crue qui baignait son environnement, blanche et mordante comme un reflet sur la neige. Sans doute des projecteurs poussés à pleine puissance, réalisa-t-il en sentant la chaleur artificielle qui se réverbérait désormais sur son visage sur lequel ils étaient braqués. C'était une sensation tout aussi désagréable que celle de l'eau glacée car le rayonnement ne se propageait pas et n'apportait aucune tiédeur à son corps transi.

         Il garda donc les paupières obstinément fermées même lorsque la seconde voix beugla quelque chose si près de son visage qu'il sentit l'haleine de tabac froid et de mauvaise vodka de l'homme s'incruster dans ses narines. Ça n'était sans doute pas la réaction attendue, se dit-il lorsqu'un percutant crochet du droit l'atteint en plein sur la pommette, juste en dessous de l’œil. La douleur fut si intense qu'il pensa un instant sentir son globe oculaire se détacher pour aller rouler sur le sol. Mais non... Il resta à sa place, menaçant néanmoins d'exploser.

 

         Après quelques secondes, la voix brailla de nouveau quelque chose et Butch se décida à soulever une paupière, celle qui était encore intacte. D'ailleurs, il sentait l'autre enfler à une vitesse impressionnante. Il n'allait pas tarder à ressembler à un Picasso.

         Une fois de plus, la lumière blafarde l'aveugla et il dut se forcer pour garder les yeux ouverts le temps que sa vision s’accommode à cette luminosité. Debout à côté de lui, il devina plus qu'il ne vit la silhouette de son bourreau. L'autre homme, celui qui avait parlé le premier et qui semblait donner les ordres, était quant à lui invisible, sans doute retranché derrière les aveuglants projecteurs. Sa théorie se confirma lorsqu'un ordre bref fusa, frappant de précision dans ce flou lumineux.

         Un froissement de tissu, un bruissement d'air déplacé par une masse colossale, et un nouveau coup atteignit Butch, dans le ventre cette fois-ci. Il contracta ses abdominaux au dernier moment mais pas suffisamment pour encaisser le choc qui lui tira un gémissement rauque.

_Ah la vache… jura-t-il avant de secouer la tête pour dissiper le vertige qui commençait à l'envahir. Moi aussi je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, ironisa-t-il en serrant les dents pour contenir la douleur.

         Un rire cruel lui arriva en écho, s'élevant du coin toujours dissimulé par les projecteurs. L'homme dut faire un geste car, cette fois-ci, le coup partit sans que Butch l'ait entendu prononcer la moindre parole. Le direct le cueillit sous le menton et il sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer tandis que le goût métallique de son propre sang envahissait sa bouche. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps que la première fois pour reprendre son souffle.

_Nan, déconnez pas, les gars. Je sais que je dois aller chez le dentiste depuis un moment mais on pourrait au moins faire connaissance avant, articula-t-il difficilement en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

 

         Il sentit que son bourreau se préparait à lui assener une nouvelle droite mais le patron dut changer d'avis parce que le mouvement se figea en plein vol.

 _Bien dressé le clébard_ , pensa-t-il tandis que des pas se faisaient entendre. Assez rapidement, une imposante silhouette se dessina à contre-jour. Le type était grand, très grand, sans doute plus que lui, et sa carrure était puissante et musculeuse. Il ne lui fallut que quelques enjambées pour venir se planter face au flic.

 

         Le géant resta là un moment, sans bouger ni parler, semblant observer attentivement Butch qui, lui, ne voyait strictement rien. Puis, tout à coup, son mystérieux ravisseur décroisa les bras et sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, puissante et rocailleuse. Sauf que, cette fois, elle s'exprimait en anglais. Un anglais certes teinté d'un accent slave à couper au couteau, mais néanmoins compréhensible par l'Irlandais.

         Le ton de l'homme était railleur, pourtant rien dans tout cela ne donnait envie au flic de rire. Aucun humour derrière la moquerie. On ne sentait suinter que le sadisme et une volonté délibérée de l'humilier.

_Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble sa précieuse putain ? questionna le géant.

Butch fronça les sourcils, pas certain de bien comprendre, et ne répondit rien. Alors l'homme s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

_Dis-moi, putain, où est-il ? cracha son ravisseur d'une voix glaciale en mettant bien l'accent sur ce dernier mot.

_Qui ça « il » ? articula Butch qui sentait un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir. Le pape ? Le roi d'Angleterre ? Ta sœur ?

_Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, le prévint très calmement la voix.

         Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau coup percuta l'abdomen du flic qui expulsa tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

_Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, articula Butch après avoir difficilement repris son souffle. Je suis en vacances.

_Mauvaise réponse, l'amerloque. Youri ?

 

         Cette fois-ci, ce fut un coup de pied dans les côtes qui le fit vaciller de sa chaise. Il crut un instant que celle-ci allait se renverser mais une poigne de fer la stabilisa aussi sec.

         Butch ne put retenir un gémissement à la respiration suivante. La douleur était fulgurante, rayonnant partout à l'intérieur de son thorax. L'enfoiré lui avait sûrement pété une côte. Il haleta un bon moment.

_Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Yankee. Je sais que vous êtes venus ici pour les putes. Alors ?

_Les Yankees, c'est vraiment une équipe de merde. On risque de pas être copains si tu m'appelle comme ça, fanfaronna l'Irlandais tout en sachant qu'il ferait mieux de fermer sa gueule sur ce coup.

_Mais c'est que la putain aurait de l'humour ! ironisa l'étranger.

_Que veux-tu ? Je suis un éternel optimiste, siffla Butch dont la douleur refusait de refluer.

         Pour autant, hors de question qu'il cède. Évidemment que tout ceci avait un rapport avec leur enquête. Il était à peu près certain de toucher au but. Sauf qu'il aurait apprécié que les circonstances soient différentes. Il n'avait pas envisagé de clore son investigation par cette sympathique conversation. Enfin, il aurait au moins préféré ne pas être celui des deux attaché à une chaise.

_Exactement comme moi, badina la voix du chef. Et c'est pour ça que je suis certain que nous n'aurons aucun mal à trouver un arrangement. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et je m'assurerais que tes viscères ne servent pas à t'étrangler.

_Charmante perspective, persifla Butch.

_Alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se réalise, et je peux t'assurer que c'est une des spécialités de Youri, tu vas parler. Où est le bâtard ? articula l'homme en détachant chaque syllabe.

 

         Un éclair de lucidité se fit dans le cerveau de Butch et une sombre appréhension monta en lui. Et s'il n'avait pas affaire à un sous-fifre comme il l'avait d'abord cru ? Et merde…

         Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, il allait devoir jouer serré pour gagner du temps.

_J'en connais un paquet de bâtards, et un de plus depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Va falloir préciser ta pensée, trou du cul, le provoqua-t-il.

         Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se produisit et le flic s'autorisa à respirer. C'était une erreur.

         Butch hurla quand une lame vint se planter en plein dans sa cuisse, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde. Une douleur en remplaçant une autre, le feu dans son thorax s'atténua un peu et il laissa échapper un cri de fauve blessé lorsqu'une main retourna vicieusement le couteau dans la plaie. Il jura tout ce qu'il put mais la torture se poursuivit encore un bon moment. Il pouvait sentir chacune de ses chairs céder sous le tranchant et la pointe racler contre l'os.

         Quand le mouvement cessa finalement, il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

_La prochaine fois, je vise vingt centimètres plus haut et un peu plus à droite, avertit son tortionnaire. Compris ?

         Le flic ne répondit rien mais un grognement de rage et de souffrance mêlées s'éleva de sa gorge. Il sentait les veines de son cou palpiter follement et sa mâchoire se contracter aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour retenir un nouveau hurlement de douleur lorsque l'homme arracha la lame d'un coup sec.

 

         Puis, tout à coup, les projecteurs furent coupés et la clarté aveuglante fut remplacée par la lueur blafarde de néons accrochés au dessus de lui. Il entrevit un toit en bardage métallique et réalisa qu'il était sans doute dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Mais il n'accorda pas grand intérêt à son environnement parce que son regard venait de se poser sur la haute silhouette de son bourreau. Le flic écarquilla les yeux de surprise et il sentit sa mâchoire douloureuse s'ouvrir sous le choc.

         Merde...

        Le doute n'était même pas permis. Le bouc et les tatouages en moins, vingt ans de plus, et ce type était le portait craché de V. Les pommettes aristocratiques, les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, le nez droit, la bouche fine. Chaque trait était l'exacte réplique de ceux du soldat qui partageait sa vie. Seuls les yeux étaient différents. Là où ceux de V étaient d'une clarté lumineuse, capables de passer de la plus complète indifférence à cette tendresse pudique réservée à Butch, ceux-ci étaient d'un noir abyssal, seulement habités par une cruauté sans bornes.

         Et ce que Gros-Dur y lisait à l'heure actuelle ne présageait rien de bon.

 

         Butch lutta pour tordre le coup à cette sale impression de s'être bien fait enfler. Si ce fumier était moitié aussi intelligent que le laissait présager ce regard de rapace, il devait savoir depuis le début que V et lui étaient sur ses talons. Il s'était glissé de son plein-grès dans le rôle de l'appât, espérant les attirer à lui sans même avoir à se déplacer. Et ils avaient marché comme des bleus. Après tout ce temps passé à le traquer, la proie avait fait volte face pour devenir chasseur.

         Et, comme un con, Butch se retrouvait, il ne savait comment, dans la gueule du loup, à sa merci. Tout ce que V avait cherché à éviter jusqu'ici venait de se produire. Sauf que l'enflure n'avait même pas eu à se donner la peine de les chercher puisqu'ils étaient venus de livrer sur un plateau.

Le doute n'était plus permis : le trafiquant d'armes, de drogue et de chair humaine qu'ils avaient traqué sans relâche jusqu'ici venait de se confondre avec le pire cauchemar de V, ne faisant qu'un et apparaissant devant ses yeux sous la forme de cet enfant de putain. Il se faisait désormais appeler le Bloodletter. Un monstre tout droit sorti du passé que le soldat lui avait peu à peu dévoilé et dont ce dernier avait à tout prix voulu le protéger, allant jusqu'à le quitter pour ça.

 

         La rage se mêla à l'angoisse quand Butch repensa à ce que lui avait raconté son amant une nuit plus tôt. Il avait tellement espéré foutre la main sur ce salopard pour lui faire payer chaque putain de seconde qu'il avait passé à blesser V. Dans sa colère, il se voyait le massacrer, le dépecer, lui planter ses putains de couilles dans les yeux… Mais, à aucun moment, il n'avait pensé que les rôles puissent s'inverser. Il avait juré ses grands dieux qu'il était capable de se défendre lorsque V lui avait fait part de ses craintes sauf qu'il était celui qui se retrouvait attaché à cette putain de chaise…

         Butch se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Non seulement il venait de prouver que V avait raison et qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un poids mort, mais il était aussi évident que le soldat ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le retrouver, quitte à démolir cette putain de ville pierre par pierre. Ou à affronter son géniteur.L'Irlandais étouffa un frisson d'angoisse. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à V par sa faute…

 

         Le Bloodletter l'observait, un rictus d'amusement sadique rivé aux lèvres, comme s'il avait conscience de chaque parcelle d'angoisse qui envahissait sa proie. Pas de doute, cet enfoiré aimait faire souffrir, et pas uniquement physiquement. Il semblait se repaître du malaise et se délecter de la souffrance. Si V était la ruse et l'habileté, le Bloodletter était la peur, primale, primitive. La détresse profonde de l'homme des cavernes confronté à la puissance d'un monde hostile, parfaitement conscient de n'avoir aucune maîtrise, aucune emprise sur celui-ci.

         Et le fils de pute se régalait d'être la source d'une semblable impuissance.

        Mais Butch refusait de lui concéder cela. S'il lui montrait sa peur, son bourreau aurait gagné d'avance. Alors l'Irlandais planta son regard dans les ténèbres de ses pupilles et le défia silencieusement tandis que l'homme se penchait jusqu'à s'appuyer sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

_Je vois que tu as compris qui j'étais. Tant mieux... Je déteste avoir à m'expliquer. C'est une putain futée qu'a choisie mon bâtard. Alors on va voir si tu es si malin. Réponds à la question : où est Vishous ?

_V Shous ? répéta Butch sans comprendre. Tu parles de V ? Vous êtes vachement cérémonieux dans la famille, dis-moi.

         Un drôle d'éclair passa dans le regard du Bloodletter avant qu'il éclate d'un rire sadique.

_ Oh, c'est ça qu'il t'a dit ? Que _Shous_ était un nom de famille ? Ha, ce sale petit merdeux a toujours été incapable d'apprécier les cadeaux qu'on lui faisait, ricana le bourreau. Dire que j'avais choisi ce prénom rien que pour lui. Vishous. Dis-moi, petite pute, tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va comme un gant ?

_Vishous, répété Butch dans un murmure, sans prêter attention au reste de la phrase.

 ___ Délicieux et délicat. Comme lui. Dis-moi, je me suis laissé dire qu'il avait finalement de qui tenir. Il paraîtrait qu'il ne baise ses chiennes que comme une bête. J'espère qu'il t'a bien entraîné, mon mignon, ricana l'homme à son oreille, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin…

 

         Butch sentit son sang bouillir à l'intérieur. La simple idée que ce déchet se permette d'évoquer sa relation avec V suffit à raviver toute sa fureur. L'entendre simplement mentionner le nom du soldat lui donnait envie d'arracher les cordes vocales de ce type, à mains nues de préférence, histoire de l'empêcher définitivement de proférer ses conneries, tout en lui hurlant qu'il ne savait rien de l'homme qu'était V. Mais c'était précisément ce que l'autre espérait : le déstabiliser, le mettre en rage et surtout l'humilier.

        Hors de question que ça se passe comme ça. Parce que l'Irlandais savait ce que valait sa relation avec V et que le simple fait de prêter oreille à ce ramassis de gerbe, c'était déjà faire insulte à son mec.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que regard ? l'interrogea le Bloodletter en voyant que Butch restait silencieux, se contentant de le fusiller de ses prunelles brunes. Tu as donc tellement confiance en ton maître, petite chienne ? Tu penses qu'il viendra te chercher ? reprit-il sur un ton badin avant de marquer une pause. Laisse-moi te dire une chose : il n'en a jamais rien eu à cirer de qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Tu n'es pas différent des autres. Pour Vishous, fils du Bloodletter, tu n'es qu'un trou bien commode...

         Le flic fixa encore un moment le sourire cruel de son bourreau avant de se forcer à étouffer sa rage pour lui répondre d'une voix goguenarde :

_Tu m'étonnes qu'avec un prénom comme ça il puisse pas te blairer ton gamin. Moi aussi, je me serais tiré.

     Le visage familier se crispa l'espace d'une seconde avant de redevenir parfaitement indéchiffrable. Sans doute un talent de famille... Mais cela avait-été suffisant pour que Butch remarque la haine brute qui baignait les yeux noirs. L'enfoiré n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. Hé bien, il était mal tombé.

     Le flic se prépara à encaisser un nouveau coup mais l'autre bâtard se contenta de recommencer à parler, d'une voix beaucoup trop suave.

_C'est qu'on serait un gros malin. Mais je dois t'accorder une chose, poursuivit-il après une pause, pour une putain tu as des couilles.

_Je trouve que cette histoire de baise revient un peu trop souvent sur le tapis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ? On refoule des trucs ? grogna Butch qui semblait avoir oublié toute prudence tant il était dévoré par ses propres démons.

_Des couilles en béton, je dirais-même, reprit le Bloodletter sur le même ton. Alors, peut-être seras-tu plus disposé à me parler une fois que je te les aurais arrachées. Youri, _štipaljke_ 1 _!_

 

     Quand Butch vit que son second bourreau - un géant large comme une montagne à côté duquel même le Bloodletter semblait moins épais - se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers une table qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'ici et qui semblait couverte d'accessoires tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres, il sut qu'il était dans une merde noire.

 

 

 

 

 

_1Youri, tenailles ! _

_En serbe dans le texte._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ma petite intro ! Au moins, ceux qui se demandaient ce qu'il en était du Bloodletter auront eu une réponse rapide XD J'aimerais vraiment réussir à en faire un méchant digne de ce nom, mais la suite nous le dira...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour le premier "gros" chapitre.  
> Je vous fais des bisous !


	2. Los Angeles, Worldport LA , 10 juin, 15h22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, on en était resté à ce suspens in-sou-te-na-ble sur les coucougnettes de Butch. 
> 
> Hé ben, vous savez quoi ???  
> FLASHBACK TIME !!
> 
>  
> 
> MUHAHAHAH...  
> Hum...

_ Los Angeles, Worldport LA , 10 juin, 15h22_

Depuis combien de temps planquaient-ils devant ce bureau miteux ? Enfin si on pouvait qualifier de bureau le minable assemblage de préfabriqués qui servait de couverture à une société d'import-export bidon. Le temps semblait long lorsqu'il était consacré à épier la façade et les abords déserts de ce genre d'endroit. Ce coin reculé d'une des zones portuaires les plus vastes du monde était quasiment désert, perdu entre les conteneurs rouillés et les murs de parpaings tagués. De temps en temps, le cri d'un goéland venait rompre le ronronnement lointain des grues de chargement.

            Il semblait à Butch qu'ils étaient plantés là depuis des jours. Il jeta un œil à la pendule du tableau de bord qui lui indiquait qu'il s'était à peine écoulé dix minutes depuis sa dernière vérification. Quatre heures en tout depuis leur arrivée. Il poussa un profond soupir en reposant son café désormais tiède dans le porte-gobelet.

 

            Comme il se l'était promis, Butch n'avait pas lâché l'affaire des prostituées européennes descendues à Las Vegas, et ce malgré sa démission et les débuts chevrotants de sa carrière de détective privé. Et aujourd'hui, un nouveau meurtre, un tuyau de José et quelques habiles recoupements de V avaient conduit les deux amants jusqu'à ce trou paumé. Ils avaient tourné une bonne demi heure dans les docks de San Pedro avant de réussir à repérer le local de la société vers laquelle pointaient tous les registres du port maritime où avait mouillé le rafiot par lequel les dernières filles étaient arrivées.

            Après avoir fait le tour du quartier pour repérer les éventuelles menaces, Butch avait fini par ranger la Crown Vic dans un coin discret leur assurant un angle de vue direct sur le bâtiment. Personne ne pourrait y entrer ou en sortir sans qu'ils en soient informés.

            Puis la longue attente avait commencé.

 

            Quatre heures plus tard, le flic admirait la capacité de concentration de V. Depuis leur arrivée, le mec n'avait pas lâché la planque du regard plus de dix secondes d'affilées. Il ne disait pas grand-chose, entièrement dédié à sa tâche. Parfois il se roulait une clope qu'il fumait accoudé à la vitre ouverte, l'air marin se mélangeant aux épices turques.

            Au début, le silence avait un peu gêné Butch mais il avait rapidement compris que c'était ainsi que bossait V. C'était un peu étrange de côtoyer son compagnon en mode boulot. En cet instant, il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'homme qui l'avait réveillé le matin même en lui apportant un café avant de le rejoindre sous la douche quelques minutes plus tard. À la place, avait surgi un soldat attentif et implacable.

            Non que Butch se soit désintéressé de leur affaire, mais il commençait à se dire que cette attente ne rimait à rien et qu'ils avaient encore suivi une fausse piste. V avait raison : leur proie était aussi agile qu'une anguille et plus furtive qu'une ombre. Dès qu'ils pensaient l'avoir saisie, c'était pour mieux se rendre compte que le tueur avait encore une longueur d'avance sur eux et que la piste était déjà refroidie. Pourquoi celle-ci serait-elle différente ?

 

            Pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes, il se laissa aller à pousser un profond soupir et s'agita sur le siège conducteur. Planté là depuis des heures, il commençait à être un peu courbatu. Bien que la Crown attire beaucoup moins l'attention que la rutilante Escalade de V, elle était aussi nettement moins confortable. Inclinant son cou, il en profita pour faire craquer quelques vertèbres avec un petit gémissement de soulagement.

             Le bruit sortit V de sa transe de guetteur et il tourna la tête vers lui.

_Agité, Cop ?

_Je commence à en avoir plein le dos de ces conneries, bougonna Butch. On planque là depuis des heures et il s'est rien passé. Je crois que José s'est fait enfler avec son tuyau.

_Pas dit. C'est pas comme si on avait eu l'info qu'il allait se passer quelque chose en particulier. Je pense que si on a une chance d'apprendre un truc, c'est ici.

_Tu parles… On ferait mieux d'aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

_Tu es trop impatient, Cop. Si on débarque là-dedans comme des brutes on n'obtiendra rien de probant. On ne sait même pas combien ils sont là-dedans. Si on a de la chance, on aura le champ libre cette nuit pour aller fureter dans leurs dossiers, concéda tout de même V. Même si la planque ne donne rien, on ne perdra pas complètement notre temps.

            Butch secoua la tête et souffla, agacé.

_Je sais tout ça, mec. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de pédaler dans la semoule avec cette putain d'affaire. J'y consacre tout le temps que je ne passe pas à photographier des minables en train de baiser leurs secrétaires. Et pour couronner le tout, ça me bouffe tellement la tête que tu te sens obligé de venir en renfort alors que t'es en perm'.

_Cop, on en a déjà parlé, répondit calmement le barbu. Toute cette affaire ne m'inspire rien de bon et j'aime autant être là quand tu joues les cow-boy.

_Et on a aussi discuté de ça. Je ne suis pas un bleu, Nom de Dieu.

_T'énerve pas, répondit tranquillement le soldat en levant les mains devant lui en gage de paix. Je sais que c'est ton boulot. Tu le fais et tu le fais bien. Aucun doute là dessus. Mais plus on creuse, plus les ramifications de cette foutue affaire pointent dans une direction qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_À moi non plus, concéda le flic en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tout ce que je voudrais c'est qu'on ne fonce pas tête baissée sur une armée de connards équipés de Kalashnikov.

_Dit le mec qui se jetait sur un Uzi y a six mois, grommela le flic.

            V garda le silence quelques instants en dévisageant attentivement son compagnon.

_Tu m'en veux toujours pour ça ?

_Non, je t'en veux pas, reprit Butch d'un ton las après un moment de réflexion. Pas vraiment, je veux dire. C'est juste que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie en voyant cet enfoiré pointer son flingue sur toi. J'ai pas vraiment envie de remettre ça.

_Alors faisons les choses à ma manière et on n'aura même pas à croiser leurs sales trognes.

_Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, concéda le flic de mauvaise grâce.

_Comme d'habitude, répliqua V sans sourire mais avec une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard.

_Connard arrogant, va…

_Je suis outré, Cop. C'est comme ça que tu traites ton équipier bénévole ?

_Oh, la ferme, gronda Butch avant de se pencher sur V pour le choper par le revers de sa veste.

 

            Le soldat eut un petit mouvement de surprise mais laissa l'autre homme l'attirer à lui sans faire de difficultés. Quant à Butch, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas cinquante manières pour que son mec daigne la boucler. D'un geste sûr, il enroula sa paume autour de la nuque de V et se pencha pour lui offrir un baiser ferme et profond, lancé un peu comme un défi. Quand il s'écarta, la lueur de désir qui s'était allumée dans le regard de diamant était impossible à manquer, de même que la respiration plus profonde du barbu. V ouvrit la bouche tandis qu'une moue railleuse se répandait sur son visage mais l'Irlandais ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler puisqu'il riva derechef ses lèvres aux siennes.

            Le soldat grogna et Butch étouffa un sourire satisfait. Même après tout ces mois, il ne se lassait pas de pouvoir mettre son amant dans cet état état d'un simple effleurement. Parfois une légère caresse suffisait, voire un mouvement esquissé par inadvertance. Alors V prenait feu et Butch se délectait des réactions extrêmes de cet homme que tous pensaient inaccessible. Et il devait avouer que ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

            À savoir que le barbu lui inspirait un drôle de comportement. Excessif, possessif et protecteur. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir manqué de le perdre dans la prise d'otages ou leur séparation, mais Butch supportait assez mal tout ce qui se mettait entre eux.

           

            Pourtant, si on lui avait demandé un an plus tôt ce qu'il pensait du besoin de monopoliser son partenaire, il aurait rétorqué sans hésitation qu'il n'y entravait rien et qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser bouffer par ces conneries. Depuis, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. V avait débarqué dans sa vie et il se transformait en connard territorial.

            Le genre à embrasser son mec à pleine bouche quand la serveuse du bar où ils étaient allés se faire un billard avec les P'tits Gars avait un peu trop forcé sur le décolleté plongeant en ramenant son verre de Goose au barbu. Il s'était attiré un sifflet moqueur de Rhage et un soupir désabusé de Z qui avait levé les yeux au ciel. La fille était restée plantée à les dévisager et n'avait bougé que lorsque V, imperturbable, s'était écarté du flic en lui rappelant que c'était à son tour de jouer.

            Dans ces moments-là, V affichait toujours une drôle d'expression, de celles que Butch était encore incapable de déchiffrer malgré le temps passé ensemble, comme si le barbu s'efforçait de retenir quelque chose. Et l'Irlandais n'arrivait pas à savoir si le mec lui en voulait ou non de se comporter comme un trou du cul. À moins qu'il soit embarrassé par les démonstrations publiques du flic qui, même s'il avait été un peu gêné au début, s'en tamponnait désormais le coquillard. Ou peut-être que c'était encore autre chose, une autre élucubration du cerveau hyperactif de V que Gros-Dur n'arrivait pas à saisir.

 

            Butch grogna quand V mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec sensualité et décida que ça n'était définitivement pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se plongea avec délice dans l'arôme du barbu, goûtant sur sa langue le parfum de son tabac turc et du café noir qu'il venait de siroter. Ce mélange familier l'excita plus que n'importe quel parfum coûteux. Et ce qui avait commencé comme une plaisanterie banale laissait place à une autre forme de jeu.

            Le flic relâcha la bouche moqueuse et s'appuya sur son bras pour se soulever un peu et atteindre le cou de V contre lequel il s'attarda. Quand sa langue suivit la courbe anguleuse de sa mâchoire, il sentit la main du soldat s'agripper à ses cheveux et son nom résonna dans la gorge du mec, rauque et haletant comme un avertissement.

_Butch...

_Hum, souffla-t-il sans cesser de profiter de ce qui ne lui était pas vraiment refusé.

_On bosse là, signala la voix de V sur un ton qu'il espérait convaincant.

_Non, toi tu es en congé, rigola le flic. Tu devrais en profiter pour te détendre. Et puis il ne se passe rien de toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque en fixant le soldat dans les yeux tandis que sa main gauche prenait la route du sud.

            V étouffa un gémissement et ses hanches furent prisent d'un soubresaut lorsque Butch déboucla sa ceinture avant de glisser sa paume plus bas. Le flic était direct et sans détour, pour ça comme pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Joueur, il prit néanmoins son temps pour faire coulisser le sexe du soldat avant de remonter en le serrant plus fort dans son poing, juste comme il aimait. V soupira et se laissa basculer contre l'appui-tête, les yeux mi-clos.

            Butch en profita pour se reculer un peu et se rasseoir sur son propre siège sans pour autant interrompre son manège. Il mit à profit la distance et l'abandon de V pour se repaître du spectacle. Ce dernier le remarqua mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire aux prunelles noisette, comme si le grand corps doré constituait une offrande pour le regard gourmand.

 

            Pour un peu, Butch aurait été tenté de tout planter là, démarrer le moteur toussotant de sa vieille bagnole et les ramener à son appart, ou mieux, au premier motel venu. Il n'aurait plus eu qu'à plaquer V contre un mur pour lui enlever - voire lui arracher - ses satanés vêtements qui l'empêchaient d'admirer le corps puissant.

_Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? souffla la voix profonde de V qui observait son compagnon à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

_Beaucoup, répondit le flic dans un souffle.

            Un sourire indéchiffrable joua sur les lèvres de V qui se laissa aller un peu plus, tout à fait conscient du spectacle qu'il offrait à Butch. Le beau visage se crispa de plaisir lorsque le flic accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient sur sa queue.

_Tu es... magnifique, laissa échapper ce dernier avant de sursauter comme s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dire ça à voix haute.

            V rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil pas vraiment narquois, juste intrigué.

_Non, tu es encore mieux que ça. J'adore te regarder, confessa Butch qui semblait se satisfaire du plaisir qu'il procurait à son compagnon. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Tu me rends dingue, vint-il chuchoter à l'oreille du soldat en se délectant du parfum musqué de son excitation qui montait jusqu'à lui.

            Le barbu ne dit rien mais laissa échapper un gémissement sourd avant d'avancer sa main vers le jean de Butch tendu par son érection. Ce dernier repoussa les doigts tatoués avant qu'ils atteignent sa braguette. Quand V le regarda, surpris, Gros-Dur secoua la tête.

_J'ai envie de te voir. Ne viens pas me distraire, conclut-il en riant doucement devant l'air hagard de son amant.

 

            Dans sa paume, Butch sentit palpiter le sexe du soldat et un sourire comblé vint éclairer ses traits, comme s'il était celui qui tirait le plus grand profit de cet échange. V grogna et, à la crispation de sa mâchoire, le flic sut qu'il était tout près. Alors il se pencha de nouveau à l'oreille de son amant contre laquelle il souffla.

_Viens pour moi, V.

            Et c'est ce qu'il fit, le sexe toujours serré dans la paume calleuse de Butch et son regard fiché dans le sien, tentant de ne pas fermer les yeux tandis que l'orgasme l'emportait. Le flic se sentit profondément secoué par la confiance et l'abandon de son amant. Ainsi exposé, le souffle court et son sexe désormais flaccide dans sa main, il se rendit compte à quel point V devait se sentir vulnérable auprès de lui qui en demandait toujours plus.

 

            Quand Butch retira sa main et les essuya avec la serviette en papier héritée d'un fast-food quelconque, il entendit V soupirer comme un fauve repu. Cette idée le fit sourire et il se retourna vers lui pour trouver le soldat en train de le contempler avec une intensité non dissimulée.

_Est-ce que ça va, Cop ? demanda finalement le soldat.

_Bien sûr, répondit le flic sans comprendre. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_À quoi tu joues ? le questionna alors V sans répondre.

_Comment ça, à quoi je joue ?

_Tu n'as rien à me prouver tu sais.

_Je le sais, répliqua Butch, pas certain de voir où V voulait en venir.

_Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que...

 

            V ne termina pas sa phrase. Un taxi venait de bifurquer à l'angle du quai pour venir se ranger non loin du bâtiment en préfabriqués qu'ils étaient censés surveiller. Les deux hommes se figèrent un instant puis V rattacha rapidement sa braguette pendant que Butch attrapait des jumelles de poche dans la boîte à gants. Il nota le numéro du taxi sur son carnet avant de reporter son attention sur la porte arrière gauche qui venait de s'ouvrir.

            Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard de surprise avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur leur cible. De la voiture venait de surgir une jambe incontestablement féminine : une cheville délicate montée sur des talons hauts, un mollet bien tourné et une cuisse au galbe affriolant sur laquelle un bas de soie noire était retenu par un porte-jarretelle. La jupe fendue ne laisse dépasser qu'une petite bande de peau crémeuse, juste assez pour exciter l'imagination du spectateur.

            Une seconde jambe rejoignit aussitôt la première et les talons aiguilles heurtèrent le bitume en un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. La mystérieuse inconnue se redressa alors et le haut de son corps quitta à son tour l'habitacle dévoilant une silhouette longiligne et un maintien aristocratique. À cette distance, les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas distinguer grand-chose de son profil si ce n'était le port altier de son cou tourné vers le baraquement. Pourtant, tout dans la posture de la jeune femme criait son angoisse. Une bourrasque de vent marin fit onduler ses cheveux blonds et elle resserra frileusement sa veste autour de sa poitrine.

            La jolie blonde resta à contempler le bâtiment quelques instants sans bouger. Finalement, le chauffeur du taxi baissa sa vitre et se pencha à la portière. Elle répondit en secouant la tête et quand l'homme sembla insister, elle lui offrit un généreux pourboire ainsi qu'un sourire tremblant avant de se diriger vers la porte. L'homme ne redémarra pas tout de suite et suivit la mince silhouette du regard un bon moment avant de hausser les épaules et de remonter sa vitre pour s'en aller.

 

            V et Butch échangèrent un regard un peu alarmé. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires. Qui pouvait dire ce qu'elle était venu faire ici ? Enfin, une chose était sûre, ça allait compliquer l'équation s'ils devaient la compter dans les effectifs de leurs ennemis. Ils s'étaient préparés à affronter une bande de gros vilains pas beaux aux mines patibulaires et peut-être à trouver deux trois filles terrorisées au fond d'une piaule crasseuse. Mais la blonde n'avait rien à voir avec le profil.

            C'était bien une prostituée, pas de doute là-dessus, mais plutôt le genre à s'occuper des hommes d'affaire ou de riches notables. Une _escort-girl_ de luxe. Alors qu'est-ce que ce genre de nana venait trafiquer avec de vulgaires bouchers ? Peu probable qu'elle se cherche un mac chez eux. À moins qu'elle soit là pour le patron.

            Le mystère s'épaississait et ça n'était pas la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver.

_Qu'est-ce que cette nana vient foutre ici ? grommela Butch. Elle n'a pas franchement le profil…

_Qui sait, Cop. Elle a peut-être une dette qui court ou quelque chose du genre.

_En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait à rentrer là-dedans toute seule. Tu crois pas qu'on devrait…

_Cop, soupira V, je sais qu'il faut toujours que tu voles au secours des demoiselles en détresse, mais sur ce coup-là, je doute que ça lui rende service. En plus d'alerter les loubards, on risque de la faire descendre.

_Va te faire, V, répondit le flic sans aménité en lui adressant un superbe majeur avant de tourner la tête dans l'autre direction.

            Le soldat ne répondit rien et se contenta de dissimuler un petit sourire dans son bouc. Ce fut le flic qui sortit de sa bouderie un long moment plus tard.

_Alors on va rester là ? À ne rien faire pendant qu'il se passe Dieu sait quoi à l'intérieur.

_Exactement, Cop, rétorqua le barbu en soufflant une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

_Et bien, moi ça me convient pas, gronda le flic en attrapant son arme avec la ferme intention de foncer dans le tas.

 

            V le rattrapa par le col de sa veste au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée de sa portière. D'un mouvement sec, il força Butch à se rassoir dans son siège et à se retourner tandis qu'il l'attrapait par le revers de sa veste. Il colla son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et le flic vit les yeux de diamant étinceler d'une lueur sauvage.

_ Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, sombre abruti. Ce n'est pas en te faisant descendre que tu résoudras cette putain d'enquête.

_Parce qu'en restant le cul planté dans la bagnole, oui ?

_Non, mais au moins tu y resteras entier. Ces mecs-là, c'est pas des petits _dealers_ et il est hors de question d'aller jouer les héros sous leurs nez. Alors pense avec ton cerveau plutôt qu'avec tes couilles pour une fois. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.

_Parce que toi oui, peut-être ! vociféra le flic, enragé, en cherchant à se libérer de la prise de son amant.

_Sûrement mieux que toi, Cop, répondit le soldat en plissant les paupières tandis que Butch attrapait ses poings serrés pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

_Alors pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire, enfoiré ? brailla l'Irlandais. Depuis le début de cette foutue affaire tu passes ton temps à me cacher des choses. Tu en sais bien plus long que ce que tu m'en dis et, ça, ça me fout en l'air. Pourquoi tu me mens, V ? Et si tu me dis encore une fois que c'est pour me protéger, je t'éclate la tête.

_C'est pourtant le cas, bougre d'âne. Tu n'as pas idée d'où tu fous les pieds et…

_J'aurais sans doute une meilleure vision d'ensemble si tu arrêtais de te foutre de ma gueule cinq minutes pour me dire à qui on a affaire. Tu sais, comme tu avais promis de le faire...

            Le visage de V se ferma complètement et il lâcha Butch avant de reculer de son côté de l'habitacle.

_Ha non, rugit le flic en lui attrapant le biceps pour le forcer à lui faire face, c'est trop facile !

            Comme le soldat se murait dans un silence têtu, Butch finit par soupirer et vérifia que son flingue était toujours en place dans son holster avant d'attraper la poignée de la portière.

_Très bien. Campe dans ton rôle de connard frigide si tu veux. Mais, ça ne marche pas avec moi. En attendant, j'y vais… termina-t-il

_Butch, brailla V à son tour en voyant le mec s'extraire de la caisse.

 

            Vif comme l'éclair, le soldat quitta son siège et rattrapa son flic alors qu'il contournait le capot cabossé de la Crown. Il l'intercepta au passage et d'une rude bourrade l'envoya voler vers le mur de l'entrepôt à l'ombre duquel ils avaient planqué la voiture. Butch atterrit contre le béton avec un grondement étouffé et s'y appuya un instant, sonné par la violence du choc. Il secouait la tête pour se remettre le cerveau en place lorsqu'il vit la large silhouette de V se rapprocher à toute vitesse de lui. La collision allait être…

_Ouch, grogna Butch quand tout l'air de ses poumons se fit la malle alors qu'il était à nouveau projeté en arrière

            Il s'affaissa légèrement et sentit que V le rattrapait par le col pour le stabiliser et le ramener à sa hauteur sans dire un mot, les yeux fichés dans ceux de Butch et tous ses muscles contractés en une tentative surhumaine pour contrôler sa rage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le provoqua Butch. Cogne ! Tu en crèves d'envie...

_Oh non. Ça, c'est ta méthode, O'Neal.

            Plus que n'importe quel coup, ce fut la manière dont V prononça son nom qui lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut à l'estomac. Et il y avait son regard aussi. En temps normal, quoi que Butch puisse faire, les prunelles de diamant ne se départissaient jamais de cette étincelle de chaleur et de confiance absolue lorsqu'elles étaient posées sur lui.

            Mais pas aujourd'hui…

 

***

 

            V remarqua tout de suite la crispation du corps du flic et l'expression blessée qui s'empara du regard noisette lorsqu'il l'appela par son nom. Il étouffa fermement son premier instinct qui avait été de tempérer ses propos pour expliquer au flic qu'il ne cherchait qu'à le garder en vie même si il s'y prenait très maladroitement. Il aurait aimé adoucir ses paroles et passer la main sur la mâchoire rugueuse de barbe pour obliger l'Irlandais à le regarder pendant qu'il lui expliquait ses raisons. Au lieu de ça, il se força à rester impassible.

            Butch était trop précieux. Il représentait trop de choses pour lui. Jamais il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Il l'avait déjà quitté pour le protéger mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Et, au vu des derniers événements et de l'obstination de l'Irlandais à foncer tête baissée, il serait parfaitement inutile de refaire la même chose. D'autant que la blessure demeurait vive entre eux et qu'éloigner d'avantage le flic était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Mais il devait faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire n'importe quoi.

 

            Depuis qu'il avait repris ce cas, c'était comme si l'Irlandais était enragé. V avait rapidement compris qu'il en avait fait une affaire personnelle, le mystère à résoudre pour prouver qu'il pouvait faire du bon boulot sans son insigne. Et, plus il progressait, plus les indices découverts semblaient recouper les inquiétudes de V.

            Trafic de chair humaine, d'armes et de stupéfiants. Un réseau de crime organisé particulièrement ambitieux venu tout droit des côtes russes. Et ce juste au moment où ses informateurs lui signalaient que son père avait refait surface. Deux ordures de cette envergure sur le même coin du globe ? Non. V ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il en avait donc déduit que lui et son flic traquaient le même gibier et ça lui avait collé un trouille bleue.

 

            Le soldat connaissait les méthodes de ce boucher et le genre d'hommes qu'il recrutait. Des brutes, des violeurs et des tortionnaires. Une belle bande de sadiques dégénérés. Mais pas des idiots pour autant. Le Bloodletter, comme il se faisait appeler, aimait ses émissaires dociles mais pas décérébrés. Hors de question que Butch s'y frotte tout seul. Alors V ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle, ne relâchant jamais sa vigilance. Non pas qu'il pense le flic incapable de se défendre, mais il le savait un peu trop enclin à se fourrer dans les ennuis.

            L'Irlandais n'avait pas manqué son changement d'attitude, mais comme il semblait également avoir du mal à dépasser la culpabilité de leurs retrouvailles, il avait gardé le silence. Et la tension s'était accumulée dans le non-dit, jusqu'à ce jour. V soupira intérieurement. Est-ce qu'il leur faudrait encore une session explosive du genre de celle qui les avait réunis pour qu'ils réussissent à se parler ? Il n'était pas franchement contre mais, à terme, ils devraient sans doute trouver d'autres manières de communiquer que de s'encastrer dans les murs avant de s'envoyer en l'air comme des hommes de Cro-Magnon.

           

            La voix tendue de Butch le ramena au présent.

_Laisse-moi partir, V.

_Non. D'abord tu vas m'écouter, dit le soldat en affermissant sa résolution. Une bonne fois pour toutes : ces mecs sont pire que des bouchers. Et, crois-moi, question abattage j'en connais un rayon. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'ils te feraient s'ils te prenaient à fouiner dans leurs affaires. Alors même si je dois t’assommer et te planquer dans le coffre, on va continuer à la jouer en finesse.

            Le regard noisette de l'Irlandais s'adoucit et V le sentit se détendre contre le mur où il le maintenait toujours.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, V ?

_Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, crétin, maugréa le barbu.

_Non, je veux dire, tu t'inquiètes vraiment...

_Nan, c'est juste que je me demande avec qui je vais m'envoyer en l'air la prochaine fois que je serais en planque s'ils te transforment en homme tronc avant de te balancer dans le port, ironisa férocement V sans le lâcher.

_V, souffla Butch en collant soudainement son front contre celui de son amant. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de te faire baliser à ce point. Est-ce que toute cette merde a un quelconque rapport avec ton père ? demanda-t-il plus bas en enroulant sa paume autour de la nuque de V, son pouce jouant avec la racine des cheveux noirs.

            Le soldat voulut se dégager et lâcha la veste de Butch mais celui-ci le retint contre lui et posa sa main libre sur sa hanche.

_Hey, mec, l'interpella le flic. Tu dois me le dire. Et si ça te fait tellement flipper de me présenter à ta famille, je te jure que je ferai un effort pour mettre une cravate, tenta de plaisanter Butch.

            Il rata complètement son effet puisque V se tendit à nouveau et redressa la tête en grognant.

_Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Cop. Tu n'as pas idée de quoi cette raclure est capable. Si je pouvais t'emmener sur une planète dont il n'a jamais entendu parler, je le ferais.

_V, je ne sais pas ce que ce fils de pute a pu te faire. Et je ne te demande aucune explication pour laquelle tu n'es pas prêt, ajouta-t-il très vite en sentant la crispation de son homme. Mais, moi, je n'ai qu'une envie : lui mettre la main dessus et lui planter si profondément ses couilles dans le cul qu'il s'étouffera avec pour avoir osé porter la main sur toi.

_Je peux me défendre, Cop, grogna le soldat en se reculant un peu.

_Quand je te dis la même chose, tu prends tes grands airs de connard arrogant et tu me sors ton baratin de « je fais tout ça pour te protéger », répliqua Butch avec un sourire malicieux. Écoute, j'ai compris que tu voulais… prendre soin de moi. Mais ça va dans les deux sens. Tu crois que je ne flippe pas à l'idée que ce fumier se mette en chasse pour te retrouver ? Alors, laisse-moi aussi prendre soin de toi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te souviens ? Et bien, on est en train de se farcir le pire. Mais quand on en aura fini avec tout ça, il n'y aura plus que toi et moi. Fini les fantômes, fini le passé sordide. Tu n'es plus un gosse. Merde, tu es… un soldat, un putain de bon soldat. Et tu le sais. Puis, tu as un Irlandais de choc pour couvrir tes arrières. Et, dans le pire des cas, y a toujours les P'tits Gars. T'es pas tout seul sur ce coup, tu l'es plus… Et tu le seras plus jamais.

 

            V déglutit tandis que les mots du flic posaient un baume apaisant sur de vieilles blessures qu'il pensait depuis longtemps cicatrisées. Il regarda Butch et comprit qu'il avait raison. Il était un adulte désormais et un soldat d'élite par dessus le marché. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas redouter le Bloodletter et sa perversité avide. Mais il était tout aussi ridicule de le craindre comme s'il était redevenu l'adolescent chétif et isolé que ce fumier se plaisait à torturer. Il avait ce qu'il fallait en lui pour faire la peau à ce fils de pute et lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. L'humanité ne s'en porterait que mieux.

_V ? l'appela le flic un peu inquiet de son silence. Je sais que ce que tu as vécu a dû te laisser penser le contraire, mais accepter qu'on t'épaule ne te rend pas plus faible ou plus vulnérable. J'abandonnerai pas, tu sais ? Je te laisserai pas tomber.

_Je sais, Cop.

_Ouais, tu sais, en théorie… Alors répète après moi : « Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en faire, parce que Butch sera toujours là pour prendre soin de mon cul osseux ».

_Enfoiré, grommela V en plaquant durement son flic au mur pour lui arracher un baiser brutal.

            La tête de Butch cogna sèchement contre le béton mais il s'en foutait. Il attira V plus près et grogna violemment quand leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour envahir la bouche de son amant qui posa ses mains puissantes de chaque côté de sa mâchoire pour le forcer à incliner la tête tandis qu'ils se battaient pour remporter l'avantage. Butch attrapa à son tour les joues de V et ils ne se déprirent pas alors même qu'ils rompaient le baiser pour rester ainsi un moment, haletants, front contre front.

 

            _V, souffla soudain Butch en se dégageant.

_Quoi ? murmura le soldat en portant instinctivement la main à son arme qui atterrit rapidement dans sa paume.

_Regarde. La porte de derrière, précisa Butch en lui désignant le bâtiment du menton.

            En effet, sur la façade nord une porte venait de s'ouvrir. Les deux hommes plissèrent les yeux pour mieux voir depuis leur cachette de l'autre côté de la rue.

_Nom de Dieu, jura le flic.

            Un homme grand et longiligne engoncé dans un costume noir qui lui donnait l'air de sortir de Men in Black venait de la franchir. Il était plié en deux par l'effort, tirant derrière lui un long sac en toile de jute qui avait l'air de peser un poids certain. Le paquet était volumineux et devait mesurer dans les 1 mètre 70. Le type ne s’embarrassait pas de précautions superflues avec son fardeau et se contentait de laisser celui-ci traîner par terre tandis qu’il empoignait l’une des extrémités.

_V, tu crois que c’est...

_Ça y ressemble, Cop, répondit calmement le soldat.

            Il n'y eut plus aucun doute quand le paquet commença à s'agiter frénétiquement sur le sol. D'où ils étaient, il virent l'agresseur étouffer un juron entre ses dents serrées et lui décocher un coup de pied.

_Et merde… Bon, cette fois on va y aller, hein ?

_Affirmatif. Tu le distrais pendant que je fais le tour pour le choper par l'arrière.

            Butch hocha la tête et vérifia que son arme était en place pendant qu'il laissait un peu d'avance à V pour contourner la scène. Quand ce fut fait, il entreprit de se diriger vers le type d'un pas nonchalant, affectant la posture d'un flâneur, tout en prenant bien garde de rester hors de vue du bâtiment qu'ils avaient surveillé.

 

            Trop occupé à se dépêtrer de son fardeau, le type ne l'entendit pas arriver avant que l'ombre de Butch se projette à ses côtés. Il se retourna alors d'un coup vers le flic en lâchant son paquet duquel s'échappa un gémissement de douleur étouffé.

_Hey, mec, l'interpella l'Irlandais en feignant un sourire crétin, ça a l'air lourd. T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

_Dégage, connard, gronda l'autre avec un fort accent slave tout en écartant le pan de son costard mal taillé pour laisser apparaître un holster dans lequel était logé un Smith et Wesson rutilant.

_Joli joujou que tu as là ! siffla le flic. Ce serait pas le dernier modèle ? La vache, je crevais d'envie de l'essayer mais tu sais ce que c'est… Il coûte un bras.

_C'est pas d'envie que tu vas crever, dit le mec en portant la main à son arme.

_Allons, allons, ne t'énerve pas, poursuivit le flic avec un grand sourire. Et puis j'ai pas très envie d'y rester.

_Comme si tu avais le choix, articula l'homme tandis qu'un rictus sadique venait contracter son visage un peu banal.

_Nan, t'as raison. Mon mec ne serait jamais d'accord, babilla courtoisement le flic en désignant un point derrière l'épaule du gorille.

_Ton mec ? grommela ce dernier en amorçant un demi tour.

_Surprise, connard ! siffla V entre ses dents avant d’assommer le type d'un vigoureux coup de crosse sur la tempe.

_Rho, V ! Je commençais juste à m'amuser, rigola le flic tout en passant une paire de menottes autour des poignets du mec.

_Désolé de perturber ces saines réjouissances, Cop, mais je crois qu'on a tout intérêt à foutre le camp. Va chercher la bagnole pendant que je libère la fille.

_Oui, Commandant. À vos ordre, Commandant, répondit le flic en singeant un salut militaire avant de s'éloigner au petit trot.

_Abruti, sourit V dans son bouc tout en commençant à tirer sur les liens qui maintenaient la fille prisonnière du sac de jute.

 

            Quand Butch revient au volant de la Crow Vic, V était en train de détacher les menottes qui ceignaient les poignets de la jolie blonde. Il lui parlait doucement, sans doute pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider. La nana avait l'air en état de choc. D'où il était, Gros-Dur ne voyait que l'arc tremblant de son échine.

            Il sortit en laissant tourner le moteur et la portière ouverte pour faire le tour de la voiture et ouvrir le coffre. Bon, ça n'était pas un motel trois étoiles mais ça ferait l'affaire.

_Hey V, interpella-t-il le soldat. File-moi un coup de main pour mettre l'autre tête de nœud là-dedans.

_Tu comptes en faire quoi, Cop ?

_J'sais pas, j'hésite à l'empailler pour m'en faire un souvenir. Mais non, crétin, reprit-il devant les yeux dépités que V leva au ciel. Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire une balade et lui trouver un petit coin de verdure pour lui faire faire une sieste. Histoire qu'il nous colle pas trop vite au train.

_T'as raison. On va faire ça. Allez, prends les pieds.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi les pieds ? Je suis sûr qu'il refoule comme un putois crevé.

_Cop…

_Je déconne. Allez, à 3 ! 1. 2. et 3.

            Le corps lourd du gorille retomba comme un sac de plâtre dans le coffre et les suspensions de la voiture s’affaissèrent de quelques centimètres.

_Bordel, je devrais lui faire les poches, grogna le flic. J'en suis pour un jeu d'amortisseurs avec son gros cul, expliqua-t-il à V devant son air interrogatif.

_Ta gueule, et range ce qui dépasse, répondit V qui se marrait tout en désignant un bras passé sur le côté du coffre. Je vais chercher la fille.

 

            Butch s'employa à tasser comme il pouvait le corps inerte et réussit finalement à refermer le coffre. Leur colis aurait sûrement un putain de torticolis à la fin de la balade. Enfin, ça n'était pas comme s'il allait se plaindre à la compagnie de taxi.

            Puis Gros-Dur fit de nouveau le tour du véhicule pour rejoindre V qui avait pris la petite blonde par l'épaule pour la guider à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il entendit son amant glisser quelques mots rassurants à la jeune femme tandis qu'il l'aidait à prendre place sur la banquette arrière.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. C'est terminé. On va vous ramener chez vous.

_Merci, bredouilla-t-elle en resserrant autour d'elle sa veste trop fine pour empêcher la brise marine de lui congeler les os.

            Butch se défit immédiatement de son blouson de cuir et l'enroula autour des épaules frêles.

_Tenez, ça devrait vous tenir chaud le temps qu'on vous trouve un grand café, offrit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

            Le regard apeuré de la jolie blonde courait de lui à la silhouette de V toujours debout à ses côtés. Butch serra les poings en voyant qu'un hématome violacé était en train de se former sur la pommette de la jeune femme. Il la regarda alors de plus près pour voir si elle avait d'autres blessures apparentes et il se rendit compte que les traits délicats ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Pas tout à fait familiers non plus, plutôt comme un visage croisé à plusieurs reprises sans qu'il y ait eu de réel échange. Mais, dans le contexte, il ne parvenait pas à la situer. Alors il garda ça pour plus tard et aida leur miraculée à boucler sa ceinture avant de retourner s'installer sur le siège conducteur tandis que V reprenait la place passager.

 

            _Allez, Cop, on ne va pas s'attarder dans les parages. Fonce.

_Cop ? frémit la jolie blonde. Vous êtes de la Police ?

_Plus maintenant, la rassura Butch en lui adressant un sourire dans le rétroviseur. C'est juste mon petit nom, dit-il sur un ton de fausse confidence qui réussi à arracher un pâle sourire à la jeune femme. Sinon, vous pouvez m'appeler Butch. Et lui, c'est V, dit-il en désignant son compagnon du pouce.

_Merci, bafouilla-t-elle en s'enroulant un peu plus dans la veste du flic.

_Tenez, dit V en se retournant pour lui tendre un de leurs gobelets de café. Il n'est plus très chaud mais ça vous aidera.

            Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et enroula ses doigts au vernis à ongle impeccable autour du gobelet Starbucks sans pour autant en prendre une gorgé. Elle se contenta de le blottir contre sa poitrine pour absorber un peu de sa chaleur.

 

            Après ça, ils roulèrent un bon moment en silence.

 

***

 

            _Voilà, dit le flic en tendant à la jeune femme son café allongé avec sucre et double crème.

Elle le remercia avec un sourire un peu plus assuré tandis que Butch se glissait dans la banquette en face d'elle.

 

            Après avoir roulé une grosse heure, histoire d'être parfaitement certain de ne pas avoir été suivis, Butch avait rangé la Crown Vic sur le parking de ce petit café. V lui avait fait signe d'emmener la jeune femme au chaud à l'intérieur pendant qu'il se dépatouillait de leur encombrant invité qui avait commencé à donner des signes d'agitation à l'arrière. Le flic avait hoché la tête et ils avaient échangé leurs places. Il avait entendu la voiture s'éloigner au moment où il poussait la porte du restaurant.

            Pendant que la jeune femme s'installait, toujours enroulée dans sa veste, le flic était allé leur chercher deux cafés au comptoir. Il avait échangé quelques banalités avec la serveuse, histoire de laisser un peu d'air à la jolie blonde. En la voyant s'installer sur la banquette, le dos droit et les jambes croisées en une posture étudiée de longue date, il s'était soudain rappelé d'où il la connaissait. Il avait remercié la serveuse, réglé leurs consommations et était revenu à la table qu'ils avaient choisi, juste dans un angle d'où il pouvait surveiller toute la pièce.

_Merci, Butch, dit-elle en laissant ses doigts s'attarder un peu plus que nécessaire sur les siens tandis qu'elle prenait le gobelet.

            Le flic la fixa un moment sans rien dire et retira calmement sa main pour entamer son propre café.

_Alors, Marissa, vous allez me dire ce que vous alliez faire chez ces enfoirés ?

_Ce que je… Attendez ! Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë tout en se raidissant.

_Hé, du calme, la rassura Butch en levant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix. Ex-flic, vous vous souvenez ? dit-il en se désignant du pouce.

            Elle hocha la tête, méfiante.

_Bon, et si je vous dis que je bossais à Las Vegas et que je vous ai déjà vue une ou deux fois au poste ? J'ai mis un peu de temps à vous reconnaître, mais ça m'est finalement revenu.

_Alors vous savez ce que je fais ? dit-elle en le défiant du regard.

_Ouais, et je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêter si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, répliqua Butch en prenant une gorgée de café qu'il fit tourner sur sa langue sans cesser d'observer la jeune femme. Avec mon… coéquipier, on enquête sur une série de meurtres. Des prostituées essentiellement, quelques _dealers_ aussi. Toujours le même _modus operandi._

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ces meurtres ? le questionna-t-elle avec amertume. La Police s'en moque quand une fille disparaît. C'est ça de travail en moins pour les agents des mœurs.

_Pas moi. Je m'en fous pas, répliqua Butch avec sincérité. Les dossiers de ces filles se sont empilés sur mon bureau pendant tout le temps où j'ai bossé à la Crim'. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai démissionné que je peux vraiment prendre le temps de me consacrer à cette affaire.

_Et qu'est-ce que _je_ viens faire là-dedans ? Je suis encore en vie à ce que je sache.

_Ne jouez pas les idiotes, Marissa. Ça ne vous va pas, dit le flic en se penchant vers elle tout en baissant le ton. En fait, j'aimerais justement savoir ce que vous venez faire dans cette histoire. Toutes les pistes que nous avons remontées nous ont conduits à cette société d'import-export.

_C'est du bidon, avoua-t-elle. Mais vous le saviez déjà, ajouta-t-elle en fixant les prunelles noisette qui ne cessaient de l'observer.

            Butch hocha la tête sans l'interrompre, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

_Ces gars, là-dedans, c'est juste la partie visible de l'iceberg, et ce, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Si je vous dit Bloodletter, est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?

 

            Le flic secoua la tête en sortant son calepin tandis que la jeune femme reprenait à voix basse tout en jetant des regards apeurés autour d'eux.

_Vous avez déjà vu Usual Suspects ? demanda-t-elle soudain en laissant échapper un rire sans joie. Pour ce que j'en sais, ce type c'est au moins Keyser Söze **.** Malin comme le Diable lui-même, personne n'a jamais réussi à savoir qui il était vraiment, ni d'où il venait. Le Bloodletter a démarré son activité en Europe de l'Est il y a au moins quarante ans. Mais il en voulait toujours plus et il a fini par débarquer sur la côte Ouest il y a quelques années. Ça lui a plutôt bien réussi et je crois qu'il a diversifié ses activités. Prostitution, drogue, armes et même un peu d'espionnage à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. C'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je pense que les filles que vous avez trouvées, elles devaient avoir un peu trop parlé. Ou bien elles ont cherché à s'enfuir en arrivant ici. Et il les a utilisées pour faire des exemples.

_Hum, ça explique les boucheries qu'on a retrouvé, murmura le flic avec lassitude.

_Sergeï Trapasky est connu pour aimer… s'amuser. Si… Si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvée, je ne sais pas ce que…

            La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot et Butch lui attrapa les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes dans un geste de réconfort.

_Hey, ça va aller, maintenant, dit-il en lui caressant le dos de la main de son pouce.

            Au bout d'un moment, elle renifla et releva le nez, comme pour indiquer qu'elle était prête à répondre aux autres questions.

_Donc, vous voulez dire que l'enfoiré qu'on a foutu dans le coffre, c'est bien celui qui massacrait ces pauvres filles ? questionna le flic après avoir retiré ses mains pour que la jeune femme ne sente pas la crispation de ses poings.

_Absolument sûre de ça ? demanda-t-il en attrapant son téléphone pour composer le numéro de V.

            Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

_Un instant, s'il vous plaît.

 

            V décrocha à la seconde sonnerie et Butch l'entendit tirer une bouffée de sa clope.

_Ouais, Cop ?

_V, dis-moi que tu as toujours l'autre fumier dans le coffre. C'est notre homme. Celui qui torturait les filles.

_Je sais, Cop, répondit V avec un drôle de sourire dans la voix.

_Comment ça tu sais ?

_Disons qu'après avoir essayé de me filer entre les pattes quand je l'ai sorti du coffre, il a soudain eu un impérieux besoin de parler. Tu sais, une dernière confession. Histoire de soulager son âme de ses péchés.

_V ?

_Oh, t'inquiète, Cop. J'ai pratiqué l'extrême onction selon le rite en vigueur.

_Il est...

_Ouais, Cop. Je finis de m'occuper de ce qui reste et je te rejoins. Je serai là dans une demi heure.

_Ok. Hé, V ?

_Quoi ?

_Fais gaffe à toi, mec.

            Le soldat raccrocha sans répondre mais Butch pouvait deviner d'ici son sourire sarcastique. Connard arrogant, va…

 

            Butch se racla la gorge avant de croiser le regard de Marissa qui n'avait cessé de le fixer tout le temps que durait son appel.

_Bon, il… heu… semblerait que vous n'ayez plus à vous en faire pour Sergeï Trapasky.

_Il l'a tué n'est-ce pas ? Votre ami...

_Trapasky a essayé de s'enfuir, tenta de justifier Butch avec une grimace de remords.

_Ne vous méprenez pas, soupira la jeune femme. Je sais que c'était lui ou moi. En ne le voyant pas revenir, les autres vont d'abord se demander ce qui s'est passé. Ils mettront un peu de temps à partir en chasse. Je pourrai me mettre à l'abri.

_Je peux vous faire placer sous protection policière, déclara Butch. J'ai encore des amis là-bas.

_Ne le prenez pas mal, répondit doucement Marissa, mais je ne préférerais pas. Moi et la Police, vous pouvez imaginer que ce n'est pas la plus grande histoire d'amour qu'on puisse voir.

_Je m'en doute, répondit Butch avec un sourire amusé. Enfin, ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faisiez là-bas.

            La jeune femme soupira et but avec précaution une gorgée de café.

_Je pense que vous avez compris que ces gens-là ont toutes sortes de réseaux pour faire venir des gens en Amérique. Pour moi, ça n'était pas important. Je suis née ici. Mais j'ai de la famille en Russie. Enfin, il me reste une nièce. Il y a quelques mois, ses parents ont été abattus dans un règlement de compte avec la mafia locale. Je crois qu'Havers, mon frère, trempait dans quelque chose de louche depuis qu'il s'était installé là-bas. Toujours est-il que la petite est en danger. Elle a réussi à me faire passer un message. J'étais désespérée, vous comprenez, dit-elle tandis que des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux bleu pervenche. Je _devais_ la faire venir ici mais je ne pouvais pas y aller moi-même. Alors j'ai cherché des gens pour la ramener. Et je suis finalement tombée sur eux. Ils avaient promis de m'aider.

_Ces gens-là n'ont pas franchement des têtes de bons samaritains, Marissa, soupira le flic.

_Oh, c'était loin d'être gratuit, je vous assure, ricana-t-elle. Et j'ai payé, jusqu'au dernier dollar. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, c'était le silence. Pas u mot. Pourtant, je savais qu'ils l'avaient déplacée dans une ville portuaire sur la côte Est de la Russie. Je voulais en savoir plus, dit-elle en sanglotant. Alors, je suis allée là-bas. Vous connaissez la suite...

_Bon. Vous avez une idée de ce qui les aurait poussé à… différer le retour de votre nièce.

_Je n'en suis pas sûre dit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres. J'ai cru les entendre parler d'une énorme cargaison. Ça n'était pas très clair, mais ça avait tout l'air d'être un gros coup. Ils étaient nerveux et agités. Je crois que, pour une fois, le chef sera de sortie. Là-bas, je veux dire. Pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

_Ouais, rien qui puisse les tranquilliser en somme…

 

            _J'ai peur, vous savez, finit par murmurer la jeune femme après une minute de silence durant laquelle le flic se prit à mesurer toutes les implications de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé.

            Il releva la tête en l'entendant parler.

_Je sais, répondit Butch avec toute la compassion dont il était capable. Écoutez, reprit-il finalement après un silence qui semblait avoir duré une éternité, je crois que dans cette affaire nos intérêts convergent. Vous voulez revoir votre nièce, je veux attraper ce fumier de Bloodletter.

_Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

_Un vieux compte à régler, répliqua férocement le flic.

_Oh. Je… vois. Et, qu'est-ce que vous alliez me proposer ?

_Vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur cette ville où ils ont emmené votre nièce et exactement tout ce dont vous vous souvenez. Si elle est encore en vie quand nous arrivons là-bas, je vous promets de la ramener.

_Là-bas ? Vous voulez dire… en Russie ? Mais, pourquoi feriez-vous tout ça ? Ce n'est pas que pour les filles tuées, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement, après un moment de silence.

_Je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas les dettes. Et cet enfoiré de Bloodletter m'en dois une énorme. Il a… fait du mal à quelqu'un qui m'est... très précieux. Et je compte bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

_C'est de la folie, gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez.

_Peu importe. On ne dormira pas tranquilles tant que ce salopard respirera, répondit Butch avec toute la détermination et la hargne dont il était capable. Et si je peux vous ramener votre nièce, je le ferai.

            Butch vit que Marissa le fixait attentivement, une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Il y avait de la reconnaissance, de l’intérêt et quelque chose comme une invitation que le flic était bien décidé à ignorer.

_Votre femme a bien de la chance de vous avoir, déclara la jeune femme après un moment d' hésitation.

_Ma femme ? demanda Butch sans comprendre.

_Votre femme ou qui que soit cette personne pour qui vous faites tout ça. Vous êtes un type bien, Butch, dit doucement la jolie blonde avec une pointe d'envie.

_Ha ouais. Ma… femme, répliqua le flic avec un petit rire nerveux tout en se passant la main sur la nuque.

 

            Au même moment, V passait la porte du restaurant familial, s'attirant les regards des quelques clients attablés à cette heure creuse de l'après-midi. Butch lui dédia son plus large sourire et l'enfoiré se contenta de lui répondre par un haussement de sourcil sarcastique.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ça je suis sadique avec mes flashbacks ? Oh allez, vous allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes pas habitués ?  
> Nan, toujours pas ?  
> Oupssss.
> 
> Sinon, Las Vegas 3 est fraichement bouclé ! Donc j'ai touttttt plein d'avance (pour changer :emotionnation: ).  
> Ce qui donne : un OS en court pour un petit défi lancé avec Barjy02 (mais chutttt). Et surtout j'entame très rapidement mon LV4 !  
> Chuis motivée en ce moment, ça déchire !  
> Et fuck les tendinites !!! 
> 
> Bisous tout le monde


	3. Las Vegas, appartement de Butch, 10 juin, 20h36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde
> 
> Un chapitre plutôt... dense aujourd'hui !  
> Je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais mal calibré et la première partie aurait dû se trouver à la fin de celui de la semaine dernière. Mais c'est trop tard pour changer. Donc, attendez-vous à en avoir pour votre argent ;)
> 
> Sinon, avec Barjy02, on vous a mijoté un petit tour à notre façon pour demain. Un petit OS bonus chacune (moi en Vutch et Barj' en Destiel parce qu'on se refait pas !) répondant à un défi que l'on s'est lancées. Vous en saurez plus demain et vous trouverez l'OS sous le titre "Un sombre enfoiré".
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

                                             _ Las Vegas, appartement de Butch, 10 juin, 20h36_

 

            _Hé bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit V en s'affalant sur le canapé avec un grondement de satisfaction.

_Un peu ouais, répliqua le flic, un peu trop guilleret pour être naturel. On a eu l'enfoiré alors qu'on était juste partis pour une planque. Tu veux un verre pour fêter ça ?

_Et comment !

            Butch se pencha dans le frigo pour mettre la main sur la bouteille de Goose fétiche et en servit une bonne rasade à V avant d'attraper son whisky et de rejoindre son mec dans le salon. Il s'arrêta un moment pour le regarder.

            V avait basculé son corps puissant contre le dossier du canapé et gardait les yeux fermés, son avant bras posé sur son front. Il avait l'air… à l'aise. Et cette idée eut le don de réchauffer les tripes de l'Irlandais.

            Ouais, c'était chouette de l'avoir ici, avec lui, même s'ils avaient bien failli tout foutre en l'air. Mais le flic commençait à avoir confiance en cette force d'attraction qui les poussait perpétuellement l'un vers l'autre. Il était même convaincu que le soldat serait désormais tout aussi incapable de se barrer que lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Butch se surprit à penser qu'il avait du bol.

            Son sourire de travers s'élargit.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, Cop ? demanda V qui avait très légèrement soulevé les paupières en sentant que le flic restait planté comme un piquet.

_Je repense à un truc que Marissa m'a dit au bar, dit-il en posant leurs verres sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur celle-ci, face à V.

            Le soldat écarta un peu les cuisses pour lui faire de la place tandis que le flic se penchait en avant pour le regarder, les coudes sur les genoux.

_Elle avait l'air de penser que… ma femme avait beaucoup de chance, avoua Butch avec un petit raclement de gorge gêné.

_Ta femme ? répéta V avec un haussement de sourcil sarcastique.

_Ouais, c'est pas non plus le terme que j'aurais choisi.

_Et pourrait-on savoir d'où cette mystérieuse personne tire cet insigne honneur et cette chance hors du commun ? ironisa le soldat.

_En fait, avoua Butch dont la pointe des oreilles avait commencé à rougir, je me disais que c'était moi qui avais une chance de dingue. De t'avoir rencontré et...

 _Que tu sois resté dans ma vie…_ pensa le flic.

            Mais il n'acheva pas cette partie de la phrase et le soldat enchaîna en se redressant pour lui faire face.

_Ouais, d'ailleurs je me disais que tu devrais me construire un temple ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Juste histoire de vénérer ma divine présence à tes côtés...

_Connard, rigola Butch en lui envoyant son poing dans l'épaule.

_En voilà une manière de s'adresser à son seigneur et maître, susurra V en haussant un sourcil faussement réprobateur avant d'attirer le flic sur le canapé.

 

***

 

            Ce dernier se laissa faire sans protester et s'affala à son tour, sa hanche collée à celle de V. Le soldat eut un sourire satisfait et passa son bras autour des épaules de Butch. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais V adorait l'intimité chaleureuse que le flic lui dispensait sans y accorder la moindre arrière pensée. L'Irlandais était l'être le plus entier qu'il connaissait et quand il se donnait à quelqu'un, il le faisait sans réserves.

            V aurait cru être embarrassé par cette facette de leur relation. Après tout, il était loin d'être un grand démonstratif. Avant le flic, il aurait pensé qu'une telle situation n'était même pas de l'ordre du possible. Si quiconque s'était approché de lui ainsi, il se serait barré en courant. Mais Butch avait brouillé ces cartes-là en s'offrant sur un plateau et en prenant de V ce dont il avait besoin, sans s’embarrasser de fausse pudeur.

 

            Le soldat soupira et pressa son nez dans les cheveux de son amant quand celui-ci vint poser la tête sur son épaule après lui avoir tendu son verre. Ils sirotèrent ainsi leurs boissons, laissant un silence confortable s'étirer entre eux.

_Hum, ronronna le flic. C'est une bonne manière de finir la journée.

_J'en connais quelques unes encore plus agréables, susurra V à son oreille. Je peux te montrer si tu veux...

_Je crois que j'adorerais ça, répondit le flic, mais on a encore deux trois petites choses à faire.

_Comme quoi ? s'étonna V.

_J'ai bien réfléchi à ce qu'à dit Marissa à propos de ce gros coup qui se prépare. Je suis sûr qu'on tient une piste sérieuse. Et si c'était notre seule occasion de coincer ce fumier ? Faut qu'on se trouve des billets pour y aller le plus rapidement possible. On n'aura sûrement pas une autre chance de sitôt.

_Oh, oh, oh, Cop. Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que c'est que ces conneries ? questionna V en se dégageant. On a eu ton tueur de gonzesses. L'affaire est bouclée, terminée. Pas besoin de creuser plus loin.

_Nan, mais tu te fous de moi, V ? répondit le flic incrédule. Tu sais bien que ce mec-là n'était qu'un putain d’exécuteur. La vraie tête est ailleurs. Et on a enfin une chance de lui mettre la main dessus.

_Cop, ralentis deux minutes, tu veux ? essaya de tempérer le tatoué. Là, on ne parle pas d'une enquête de quartier. Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux pister un boss de la mafia russe jusque dans le trou du cul du monde ? Et sur la foi de quoi ? Les suppositions d'une pute ?

_V, merde, essaye de comprendre… Si on ne fait rien, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais !

_Non, mais tu t'écoutes parler de temps en temps, Butch ? Tu as la moindre idée de l'énormité de ce que tu es en train de proposer ? T'es bon à enfermer, ma parole ! À quel moment tu as commencé à penser que c'était ta responsabilité de régler ça ?

_Depuis que je sais que personne d'autre ne le fera, bordel ! gronda Butch en se levant pour se mettre à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement.

_Cop, je sais que, vu d'ici, les Russes ça fait un peu le mythe du méchant soviétique coincé dans l'après Guerre Froide et les années 90, mais je t'assure qu'ils ont autant de flics que nous !

_Ha non ! Pas à moi celle-là. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont pourris et corrompus jusqu'à la moelle. Un gars comme celui qui est derrière tout ça ne sera jamais inquiété.

 

            V se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en un geste d'agacement que le flic commençait à connaître par cœur. V faisait toujours ça quand il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à raisonner Butch, quand il savait qu'il était parti trop loin. Et ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience.

_V, dit-il en revenant s'asseoir sur la table basse pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son amant. J'ai besoin de toi. J'y arriverai pas tout seul. Et puis y a cette gamine, la nièce de Marissa, elle est coincée là-bas. Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils lui font.

_Butch, laisse Dieu en dehors de tout ça et arrête d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser parce que ça ne marchera pas, prévint le soldat en relevant la tête, le regard dur.

_Je le sais, s'énerva le flic en se relevant à nouveau comme un ressort, et c'est bien ce que je te reproche, putain.

_Tu me le reproches ? demanda V, glacial, en détachant chaque syllabe.

_Exactement ! Merde, j'ai l'impression que tu n'en as rien à foutre de tous ces gens qui crèvent. Pourquoi tu fais ce boulot alors, hein ?

_Butch, l'avertit V avec une note très basse dans la voix.

_Mais, merde ! Tu vois pas qu'on peut la sauver ? brailla l'Irlandais en gesticulant.

_Ha oui ? Et après ? Tu feras quoi pour les milliers d'autres dans son cas ? Tu vas aller les chercher une par une, leur payer une carte verte et leur dire de faire attention ? proposa V d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme tout en se relevant.

_Et pourquoi pas ? gronda Butch en collant son nez à celui de V.

_Oh, excuse-moi ! Je n'avais pas vu que Super-Cop avait enfilé son putain de justaucorps moulant pour sauver la veuve, l’orphelin et la pute.

_Va te faire foutre, V, éructa le flic en lui tournant le dos pour aller se planter à la fenêtre, en appui sur ses avant-bras tendus.

 

            Un silence seulement coupé par le bruit de ventilation du frigo et le souffle lourd des deux hommes envahit la pièce. V voyait le dos de Butch trembler et il devinait à quel point le mec devait fulminer intérieurement. Mais le soldat savait que même s'il s'était montré insensible, il n'en avait pas moins raison. Butch voulait toujours sauver le monde entier et, au final, il était celui qui se retrouvait baisé, voire blessé. V avait conscience de se comporter comme un putain d'égoïste mais il avait la sensation de passer suffisamment de temps à son boulot à risquer sa peau pour celle des autres. Il refusait que Butch en fasse de même sur la foi de quelques hypothèses branlantes.

            De plus, c'était une histoire sans fin. Il y aurait toujours un nouveau corps mutilé, une nouvelle pute maltraitée, ou quelque injustice que ce soit. Et celles-ci prendraient toujours Butch aux tripes, il le savait. Il ne comptait ni ne voulait changer son flic. Il l'aimait pour ça, sa ténacité, son obstination et ce sens des valeurs chevillé au corps. Mais, dans cette histoire, les enjeux les dépassaient largement et la sécurité de son mec passait avant toute chose. Et tant pis s'il devait le foutre en rogne, V ne pouvait pas se contenter de le laisser foncer tête baissée.

 

            _Butch, appela-t-il doucement en se dirigeant vers le dos toujours tourné.

            Un grognement peu engageant lui répondit mais V en avait vu d'autres. Il s'approcha de la silhouette contractée et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du flic. Il sentit celui-ci se raidir à son contact et cela lui fit bien plus mal qu'il l'aurait pensé.

_Butch, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire ton travail. Mais, je me fais du souci. On n'est pas de taille.

            Le flic soupira et dégagea ses bras pour les poser sur ceux de V toujours passés autour de ses hanches. Le barbu posa le menton sur son épaule et leur reflet les regarda dans la vitre opacifiée par la nuit.

_C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, V, souffla Butch. Si on y va tous les deux, on s'en sortira toujours. Je peux pas y arriver sans toi, avoua le flic. Mais je me dégonflerai pas, même si tu préfères rester ici. Alors, je ne te le demanderais qu'une seule fois : viens avec moi. Accompagne-moi en Russie pour faire le ménage et ramener cette gosse.

 

            V resta silencieux un très long moment, ses yeux fichés dans ceux du flic à travers le miroir improvisé qu'était le carreau sale.

            En fait, c'était lui qui était baisé. Et jusqu'à la moelle s'il vous plaît. Parce que quand son flic le regardait comme ça, il savait que non n'était pas une réponse. Finalement, il soupira et enfouit son nez dans la nuque de Butch à la lisière du cuir chevelu.

_Bien sûr que j'irai avec toi, Cop.

 

***

 

_ Aéroport de _Vladivostok_ , 15 juin, 11h24_

 

            Cela faisait bien cinq longues minutes que le douanier étudiait leurs passeports et les scans de leurs bagages d'un air soupçonneux. Blasé, le flic en avait profité pour détailler le terminal aérien qui les entourait. Lui qui s'était attendu à une cahute crasseuse dut revoir sa copie. L'aéroport était moderne et lumineux. Très propre aussi, bien plus que bon nombre de ceux qu'il avait emprunté aux États-Unis. Et cette bonne surprise aurait pu raviver sa bonne humeur si ce crétin de fonctionnaire n'était pas en train de faire du zèle.

            Lassé par le manège du type, V se décida finalement à parler. Sous les yeux ébahis de Butch, il commença à baratiner le vieux bonhomme rougeaud dans un russe qui devait être parfait s'il en croyait l'air de ravissement ultime qui se peignit sur le visage de celui-ci. Butch n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que V était en train de lui faire gober mais l'Irlandais crut assister au retour du fils prodigue.

            Le type finit par éclater d'un rire graveleux qui se termina par une quinte de toux grasse, sans doute la faute du paquet de maïs sans filtres à moitié entamé et mal planqué dans la poche arrière de son uniforme impeccable. Il tendit à V leurs passeports et le gratifia d'une vigoureuse bourrade tandis que son visage se paraît d'un sourire salace qui donna au flic l'envie immédiate de prendre une douche.  

 

            Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en avaient terminé avec les vérifications d'usage et étaient en train d'attendre leurs bagages près du tapis. Comme ils ne semblaient pas se décider à arriver, Butch se pencha vers son compagnon.

_Dis, je savais pas que tu parlais couramment le russe.

_Comme une petite douzaine d'autres langues, Cop, expliqua le soldat.

            Dans sa voix, il n'y avait aucune suffisance. V énonçait un fait, point barre. Butch poussa un petit sifflement admiratif.

_Ce que c'est d'avoir épousé un génie, rigola-t-il. En tout cas, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait rester plantés là-bas. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pour qu'il nous lâche ?

_Oh trois fois rien, assura le soldat avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Je lui ai juste dit que j'amenais mon meilleur pote visiter ma Mère Russie pour son enterrement de vie de garçon, parce que c'est ici que les femmes sont les meilleures et les plus dociles.

            Butch en resta sans voix.

_Enfoiré ! Tu veux dire que maintenant je vais passer pour un espèce de pervers sexuel en mal de gonzesses ?

_Un truc du genre, rigola le soldat dont le sourire satisfait s'était élargi.

_Je devrais te casser la gueule pour ça, tu sais ?

_Mais non, Cop. Parce que j'ai obtenu des adresses dans la foulée. Je lui ai dit qu'on descendait chez un cousin à Nakhodka et il m'a indiqué quelques… curiosités touristiques à ne pas manquer.

_Je crois que je vais vomir, souffla Butch en attrapant leurs valises qui venaient enfin de faire leur apparition.

_Ouais, mais on sait au moins par où commencer, sourit le barbu en récupérant la sienne.

            Butch leva les yeux au ciel et ils se dirigèrent vers l'agence de location de voiture pour récupérer la guimbarde qu'ils avaient réservée.

            Quand le flic vit la Lada bringuebalante, il pensa que sa Crown Vic n'était peut-être pas un cas désespéré.

 

***

 

            Il leur fallut presque quatre heures d'autoroute pour arriver à la ville portuaire de Nakhodka. La baie était entourée d'une petite chaîne montagneuse qui en faisait un endroit très abrité. De la route qui surplombait toute la vallée, ils purent voir la cité qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, comme blottie dans le coude que formait le bras de mer abrité de toutes parts. Un vrai havre. Même les maisons avaient l'air mignonnes et colorées sous le soleil timide de ce mois de juin.

            Butch, qui s'était attendu à trouver une ville portuaire morne et crasseuse, en fut à nouveau déstabilisé. Pour un peu, il aurait pu croire que V et lui étaient venus ici en vacances.

 _Pas mal pour une lune de miel_ , ricana-t-il intérieurement tandis que le soldat prenait la bretelle qui les conduirait jusqu'à leur hôtel en centre ville.

            Ils roulèrent encore un moment et trouvèrent sans peine à se garer au pied de celui-ci.

 

            Le flic se chargea de sortir leurs bagages tandis que V allait se présenter à la réception. Le jeune homme à l'accueil fit des photocopies de leurs passeports avant de réclamer une somme que V lui remit en liquide, agrémentée d'un généreux pourboire en dollars.

            Le réceptionniste le remercia et lui tendit deux clés. Butch fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien alors qu'il rendait sa valise à V qui l'entraîna jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Ils laissèrent défiler les étages en silence.

            Arrivés au quatrième, il vit que le soldat vérifiait le numéro des chambres sur les porte-clés avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire égrillard.

_Chez toi ou chez moi, beau brun ?

_On s'en branle, bougonna Butch avant de s'engouffrer dans celle que V venait d'ouvrir.

 

            La chambre était propre et lumineuse avec un mobilier un peu usé mais d'apparence solide. Le couvre-lit en patchwork était de si mauvais goût que le flic eut l'impression de revenir vingt-cinq ans en arrière quand il habitait encore chez ses parents. Bon, au moins le plumard était assez grand pour qu'il puisse s'y étaler comme la loque vidée qu'il était après ce voyage. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, se laissant tomber sur le matelas trop mou, bras et jambes écartées. Il ferma les yeux et entendit V verrouiller la porte à clé derrière eux et poser sa valise près de la sienne.

            Quelques secondes plus tard, une masse ferme et compacte s'abattait sur lui. Il reçut le corps de V avec un petit gémissement avant de sentir le soldat s’installer confortablement, calé entre ses jambes et les bras croisés sur son torse sur lesquels il laissait reposer son menton.

_Une seule chambre avec un grand lit pour deux mecs, je peux t'assurer que c'est une mauvaise idée dans le coin, tempéra V. Et puis on aurait foutu en l'air toute notre couverture de prédateurs sexuels.

_Pffff, renifla Butch. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Je demande rien et tu es déjà dans mon plumard. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé trouver de mieux ici ? demanda-t-il, soudain radouci.

_Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, ricana le soldat.

_Ouais, t'as raison, t'es déjà bien assez arrogant comme ça, dit-il en forçant V à remonter un peu plus haut sur lui pour planter un baiser rapide sur la bouche moqueuse. Bon, c'est quoi le programme maintenant, mon pote ? demanda-t-il en accentuant fortement ces deux derniers mots tout en pressant ses hanches contre le torse de V pour lui faire sentir son état de demi-excitation.

_Oh, une série d'activités hautement viriles et surchargées en testostérone, susurra le soldat en pesant un peu sur son amant.

_Je suis toute ouïe, répondit le flic avec un sourire entendu.

_Alors que dirait mon meilleur pote, l'heureux futur marié, d'aller faire la tournée des bars à putes de la ville pour se trouver la fille idéale ?

_Putain, maintenant ? grogna le flic en laissant retomber sa tête sur le matelas avec un grognement de dépit.

_Non, on a une ou deux heures devant nous, conclut V en regardant sa montre. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de revoir nos plans et même de faire une petite sieste. Tu as l'air crevé, Cop, dit-il d'un air innocent.

_V, ronronna le flic avec un roulement de hanche suggestif. Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait vraiment à récupérer ?

_Non. Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que je vais le savoir très vite.

_Hé bien, puisqu'il semblerait qu'il te faille des indications très précises… Ce truc tout dur que tu sens contre ton ventre, ce n'est pas mon arme. Et si ça continue comme ça, les choses risquent de devenir très douloureuses. Alors, je te serais infiniment reconnaissant si, dans un moment d'abnégation purement amical et rien d'autre, tu t'employais à extraire ce que tu trouveras dans mon caleçon pour le loger à un endroit beaucoup plus approprié… et agréable. Peut-être dans ta bouche, ce qui t'empêchera de dire des conneries pour au moins les dix prochaines minutes…

 

***

 

            Il était deux heures du matin et la bonne humeur que Butch avait tiré de son petit intermède coquin avec V s'était fait la malle depuis longtemps. C'était déjà le troisième club dans lequel ils entraient, et toujours aucun signe de la fille. Ils allaient commencer à être à court d'adresses. Et de liquidités aussi, lui fit comprendre V en désignant sa poche tandis qu'il débitait pour la énième fois l'histoire de son meilleur pote _Yankee_ qui avait besoin de comprendre à quel point les jolies russes valaient mieux que toutes ces salopes d'américaines.

            Ils s'attirèrent un grand rire graveleux du barman qui dut répondre qu'ils étaient au bon endroit avant de désigner un rideau crasseux qui servait de séparation avec l'arrière du bistro. V le remercia sur le même ton en lui frappant l'épaule et récupéra la bouteille de vodka et les deux verres à _shooter_ que le type lui tendait.

 

            Au moment de passer dans l'arrière-salle, Butch jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce principale du club. Depuis leur départ du dernier bar, il avait la sale impression d'être suivi. Sa nuque le picotait et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation. Vu la tension qui habitait le corps de V, celui-ci devait l'avoir perçu aussi. Mais ils avaient un rôle à camper alors Butch se contenta d'un dernier coup d’œil furtif tout autour d'eux avant de laisser retomber le rideau écarlate.

            L'arrière-salle de ce club était de loin la plus miteuse des trois qu'ils avaient visités. Dans un coin, une scène branlante équipée de barres opaques de crasse étaient éclairée par des néons à moitié éteints. Tout autour, étaient disposés quelques dizaines de fauteuils aussi répugnants de saleté que l'ensemble. Butch était presque convaincu de trouver le tissu imprégné de fluides dont il préférait ignorer la nature ainsi que la provenance. Il y avait là assez de matériel génétique pour cloner une bonne vingtaine de personnes différentes.

            Quelques regards les suivirent quand ils franchirent le seuil mais les trois quart des clients étaient bien trop préoccupés par ce qui se passait sous leur ceinture pour faire attention aux deux hommes.

           

            Le flic réprima une grimace de dégoût en posant son cul sur un des fauteuils tout en essayant de ne pas y penser. V les avait entraînés dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce où même la lueur blafarde des néons avait du mal à pénétrer. Celui-ci s'assit à son tour et déboucha la bouteille de vodka pour leur en verser deux bonnes rasades.

_ _Z_ _a zdarovié_ , trinqua V en levant son verre.

_ _Za zdarovié_ , répondit docilement le flic en ingurgitant le sien cul-sec avec une grimace de dégoût. Purée, je sais pas comment tu fais pour boire cette merde. On dirait de l'alcool à 90…

_La Goose n'était pas exactement à la carte, Cop, se marra le soldat devant la grimace qu'affichait son compagnon qui se retenait de recracher l'alcool.

 

            À ce moment, deux des filles qui tournaient dans la salle s'approchèrent d'eux avec des sourires aguicheurs. Le flic soupira intérieurement mais V leur fit signe de venir plus près en posant quelques billets verts sur la table. Ils auraient eu l'air plus que suspects à rester là de toute façon. Une des filles, une grande rousse aux courbes avantageuses mais dont le nez n'en était pas à son premier coup, se pencha vers Butch et commença à lui parler. Le flic secoua la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas et V prit rapidement le relais en quelques ordres secs. Les filles regardèrent l'argent sur la table et hochèrent la tête. Visiblement, elles n'en attendaient pas tant.

            Jusqu'ici, les deux hommes s'étaient contentés de siroter leurs verres dans les bars qu'ils avaient visités. De temps en temps, une fille était venue se percher à leurs côtés mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin. Les établissements d'où ils sortaient avaient pignon sur rue. Ici c'était différent, et il était évident que tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'arrière-salle était potentiellement au menu.

 

            Butch étouffa un mouvement pour repousser la rouquine quand elle appuya une main sur son torse pour qu'il s'asseye confortablement au fond de son siège avant de venir s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Du coin de l’œil, il vit sa collègue en faire de même sur ceux de V et sa mauvaise humeur grimpa encore d'un poil.

            Comme mues pour un quelconque signal, les deux nanas se mirent à onduler en cadence sur leurs cuisses, si synchronisées dans leurs mouvements qu'on aurait pu croire à une chorégraphie savamment réglée. Et c'en était sûrement une.

 

            Butch grogna en sentant la rouquine avancer sur ses cuisses pour se positionner un peu plus haut, juste à l'endroit où aurait dû s'épanouir son érection. Sauf qu'elle n'y trouva qu'un entrejambe boudeur. Alors elle redoubla d'efforts dans son déhanchement, frôlant délibérément le torse de l'américain de la pointe érigée de ses seins. Au lieu de sentir l'excitation le gagner, il semblait de plus en plus irrité. Elle chercha à établir un contact visuel pour l'aguicher.

            Les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer comme ça. Parce qu'un client qui n'était pas satisfait, c'était une raclée assurée. Elle devait donc faire en sorte d'exciter ce type. Mais il ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour le tableau que formait son copain tatoué avec sa collègue Ania. Et plus celle-ci se démenait sur les genoux de l'autre gars, plus le beau brun au regard noisette fronçait les sourcils en contractant les doigts sur ses hanches.

 

***

 

            V voyait l'orage monter dans les yeux du flic et ça n'était pas une bonne chose. La fille sur ses genoux commençait à afficher un air paniqué et Butch ne cherchait même pas à faire semblant de s'intéresser à son petit numéro. V avait d'ailleurs une idée assez précise de ce que son flic devait ressentir sous la ceinture à l'heure actuelle. Nada. Des clous. Le calme plat. Limite à voir sa queue faire machine arrière pour aller se planquer entre ses cuisses.

            En fait, il avait été exactement dans la même situation jusqu'à ce qu'il capte le regard de tueur que l'Irlandais posait sur la malheureuse qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de venir se jucher sur son entrejambe. Si elle avait pu voir ce regard, la pauvre fille aurait sûrement décampé en courant parce qu'il lui hurlait «Dégage de là. Personne ne touche ce qui est à moi ».

 

            Et c'était ce regard qui avait fait décoller la libido du soldat. Il était passé du stade polaire à la fournaise en un instant, la queue raide et brandie, de zéro à cent en moins de cinq secondes. Son flic semblait déchiré par un besoin mâle et primitif, celui de le marquer, de le revendiquer comme sien aux yeux de tous pour éloigner ceux qui oseraient l'approcher. Et V adorait ça. Il n'y avait sûrement que lui pour être assez tordu et savourer l'instinct territorial de son flic. Mais ça lui suffisait à décoller et cela semblait convenir aussi à la fille qui pensait qu'il ne bandait que pour elle. Elle frotta son entrejambe sur celui du barbu, comme pour le récompenser de son intérêt et V dut réprimer son premier réflexe de l'envoyer se faire foutre ailleurs.

            Butch ne manqua pas non plus le mouvement de la fille parce que son regard voyagea de l'entrejambe de V à ses yeux et le soldat vit le regard noisette s'assombrir tandis que les larges paluches du flic se rivaient aux hanches de sa danseuse, sans doute pour s'empêcher de faire une connerie.

 

            V adressa un sourire lent et sensuel à son mec. Il connaissait tous ses points faibles et il savait quoi faire pour que son amant ne foute pas en l'air leur couverture. Il se laissa glisser un peu plus au fond de son fauteuil et écarta les cuisses tout en plantant son regard dans celui de l'Irlandais fulminant.

_Fais un effort, Cop, articula-t-il silencieusement.

            De l'autre côté de la table, il vit Butch secouer la tête, l'air désolé, comme s'il s'excusait d'avance de ne pas y arriver. Alors V laissa courir sur ses lèvres le sourire le plus carnassier dont il était capable et, de sa main droite, vint empoigner le cou de la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un regard vitreux avant d'incliner la tête avec obligeance.

            S'assurant de ne pas lâcher une seconde le regard du flic, V se pencha sur le long cou de cygne et y passa très lentement sa langue, depuis le creux de l'épaule jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Il sentit la fille frémir contre lui et se frotter sur son sexe de manière moins contrôlée. Elle avait un goût de savon bon marché, de parfum aux agrumes et de sueur. V retint un froncement de nez et enfouit délibérément ses narines dans ses cheveux, prenant une profonde inspiration. Puis il inclina un peu plus la tête de la fille sur le côté et remplaça sa langue par ses dents pour mordiller cet endroit juste au dessus de la jugulaire, une zone qui avait le don de rendre Butch complètement dingue.

            Il vit le mec se crisper sur son siège de l'autre côté et lui adressa un lent sourire sensuel avant de continuer à caresser sa partenaire exactement comme le flic l'aimait.

 

***

 

            Butch était sur le point de s’étouffer à proprement parler. Il regardait la bouche et les mains de V s'activer sur la nana de la même manière qu'elles le faisaient habituellement sur son corps. Deux sensations puissantes se mêlèrent alors en lui. Une bouffée de colère quasi incontrôlable le fit voir rouge quand tout le corps de la fille commença à trembler, prémices d'un orgasme dévastateur tandis qu'elle se frottait sans plus de vergogne sur le sexe de son homme. Mais, d'un autre côté, le tableau était incroyablement érotique et V le savait. L'enfoiré en jouait pour lui montrer par danseuse interposée tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Et d'un coup, la queue de l'Irlandais, jusque là aux abonnés absents, se réveilla pour le plus grand plaisir de la rouquine qui s'agita avec plus de conviction sur ses genoux.

            Le contact de la fille lui donnait pourtant envie de s'enfuir en courant. Dire qu'il y avait un an de ça, elle aurait été tout à fait son genre et qu'il aurait volontiers joué à ce petit jeu toute la nuit. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était une paire de prunelles de diamant bordées d'un tatouage inquiétant et une bouche moqueuse perdue au milieu d'un bouc soyeux. Quand ladite bouche vint mordiller l'arc de la gorge blanche, Butch put presque en ressentir les effets sur son propre corps et il se sentit se tendre, sa queue rigide cherchant à percer son pantalon, comme un missile à tête chercheuse qui n'aurait qu'une cible.

V.

Encore V.

Toujours V.

Seulement V.

 

            Soudain, la blonde aux courbes douces qui s'agitait sur les genoux de V se recula un peu et leva la main comme si elle avait l'intention de toucher son visage et de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Pour le coup, Butch était prêt à envoyer valser sa rouquine et au diable leur enquête. C'était bien assez que la nana se trémousse sur la queue de son mec. Si jamais elle osait, il allait devenir dingue.

            Mais le barbu ne l'entendait pas non plus de cette oreille. Quand la fille leva ses doigts vers son visage, il lui saisit le poignet et le lui ramena vivement dans le dos en lui murmurant quelque chose avec cet air d'enfoiré dominateur qu'il n'utilisait que pour soumettre Butch au lit. La danseuse le regarda, interloquée, avant que tout son corps se mette à onduler plus frénétiquement sur celui de V. Apparemment, le flic n'était pas le seul que ces tonalités rendaient dingue.

            Il vit à la seconde près le moment où la blonde explosa dans un orgasme dévastateur avant de s’effondrer, comme terrassée, sur l'épaule de V. Et Butch avait dû se mettre à onduler en rythme sans s'en apercevoir, parce qu'il comprit que la même chose venait d'arriver à la rouquine qui poussa une série de petits gémissements aigus tandis que V leur lançait un sourire narquois. Le flic en resta comme deux ronds de flan en entourant le corps souple de ses bras pour empêcher la fille de tomber. Il ne s'était aperçu de rien et avait laissé les choses suivre leur court comme s'il était extérieur à sa propre chair, uniquement connecté au monde par son regard fiché dans celui de V. Dès que celui-ci rompit le contact visuel, son excitation et son érection retombèrent comme des soufflés.

 

            Quelques instants plus tard, le morceau de musique se terminait et les deux jeunes femmes se relevaient. V ajouta un généreux pourboire aux billets qu'il avait posé sur la table un peu plus tôt. Elles les quittèrent pour retourner en salle et la blonde lança un dernier coup d’œil à V qui n'en avait plus rien à secouer. Elle se détourna à regrets.

_Tu es content de toi, enfoiré ? gronda Butch en se penchant sur la table pour s'enfiler une rasade de vodka directement au goulot.

_On doit se fondre dans le paysage, Cop. Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour ça.

_Ouais, ouais, grommela le flic tandis que V attrapait la bouteille pour se servir un verre. Bon, je doute qu'on apprenne grand-chose de plus pour ce soir, soupira-t-il finalement.

_Hum, je crois que tu as raison, dit le soldat et Butch ne parvint pas à savoir s'il avait l'air déçu ou soulagé.

            Ils se levèrent et enfilèrent leurs vestes avant de quitter la salle. Un gorille leur indiqua une sortie qui leur éviterait de repasser par la porte principale, sans doute un accès discret pour les clients habitués. V le remercia et lui glissa également un billet.

 

            V le précédait dans la ruelle mal éclairée et le flic voyait le cul ferme de son amant rouler sous ses yeux tandis que le mec progressait de sa démarché féline. En une seconde, toute la frustration de cette putain de soirée revint se loger pile dans l'entrejambe de Butch qui sentit sa queue durcir douloureusement.

            S'assurant que personne ne les suivait dans la ruelle, il attrapa l'épaule de V qui avait ralenti pour s'allumer une clope. De surprise, le mec la lâcha et le petit bout rouge alla s'éteindre dans une flaque au sol tandis que Butch plaquait le corps de son amant au mur avant de l'écraser de tout son poids. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir le sourire goguenard de V avant de l'attraper par le revers de sa veste pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 

            Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent avec violence et le soldat lui rendit son attaque avec enthousiasme. Leurs langues et leurs souffles se mêlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux hors d'haleine. Alors Butch agrippa la tête de V et repartit à l'assaut. Il sentit que le soldat attrapait son visage entre ses mains et s'employait à lui rendre coup pour coup. Il avait le goût de la mauvaise vodka, de son tabac turc et de ce quelque chose en plus qui n'appartenait qu'à Butch : la saveur de son excitation. Le flic la perçut nettement lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact.

            Il donna un coup de rein brutal, comme pour encastrer V dans le mur, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

_On va rentrer à ce putain d'hôtel, lui susurra-t-il, et je vais te baiser tellement fort que je vais effacer jusqu'au souvenir de cette fille sur toi.

_Tu deviendrais territorial, Cop ? demanda le soldat sur un ton goguenard que démentait la raucité de sa voix et son corps dur étroitement engoncé contre celui du flic.

            Néanmoins, Butch recula en fronçant les sourcils comme si V l'avait frappé. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de se mettre en rogne et, d'une main, l'obligea à revenir se coller contre lui.

_Hé, j'ai pas dit que ton programme me déplaisait, lui chuchota-t-il.

            Le brasier se ralluma aussitôt dans le regard noisette et, l'espace d'une seconde, V crut que Butch ne chercherait même pas à savoir où ils étaient et mettrait sa promesse à exécution juste ici.

 

            Et il l'aurait sûrement fait si la porte du club par laquelle ils étaient sortis ne s'était rouverte brusquement pour laisser passer, ou plutôt voler, une mince silhouette. Celle-ci atterrit dans un bruit sourd contre le mur de brique face à l'ouverture et un gémissement de douleur monta jusqu'aux deux hommes toujours enlacés qui s'étaient figés. Ils se séparèrent en sursaut et virent la personne qui avait été éjectée se relever en gémissant.

            De prime abord, ils crurent à un client indésirable. Mais ils durent revoir leur copie quand le gorille qui l'avait envoyé valser _manu militari_ s'avança dans la ruelle et se pencha sur la silhouette pour lui relever la tête en empoignant sans douceur une masse de cheveux blonds vénitiens.

_Mais ça devient une habitude, ma parole, grommela V en récupérant son arme coincée à l'arrière de son pantalon.

            Butch en fit de même et ils s'avancèrent en essayant de rester un minimum discrets. Quand le flic eut confirmation que la porte du club s'était bien refermée sur le vigile, il fit un signe à V et ils foncèrent vers l'agresseur qui venait d'assener une mandale magistrale à la frêle jeune femme dont il empoignait toujours la tignasse. Gros-Dur remarqua tout de suite qu'elle essayait de se protéger le visage de l'avant-bras. Il vit rouge et ne s'embarrassa pas de préliminaires lorsqu'il tapota sur l'épaule du gars. Celui-ci, qui ne les avait pas sentis arriver, se retourna d'un bloc et son nez entra en collision avec le poing vengeur de l'Irlandais. Il vacilla, sonné, mais pas encore abattu, et lâcha les cheveux de la fille avant de gronder un juron que Butch ne comprit pas. La blonde poussa un gémissement en s'abattant au sol et trouva la force d'aller rouler un peu plus loin, se recroquevillant sur elle même tandis que son assaillant portait la main à son holster.

_ _Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi **[1]**, _ le prévint V en pointant le canon de son glock directement sur sa nuque.

 

            Le type jura de nouveau et dégagea très lentement ses mains avant de les lever au dessus de lui en signe de reddition. Butch lui fit signe de se mettre à genoux devant lui et le type s'exécuta en grimaçant quand son pantalon entra en contact avec l'eau souillée qui ruisselaient sur le sol de la ruelle, aussi noire que des flaques de pétrole.

_Bouge pas, connard, lui signifia le flic en sortant son arme pour la lui pointer entre les deux yeux, tout à fait certain d'être compris.

            Après tout, le langage des signes est universel non ?

_Je vais voir la fille, déclara V en remettant le cran de sûreté de son arme.

_OK, mec.

 

            Du coin de l'œil, Butch vit son compagnon s'éloigner  vers l'endroit où la fille tentait tant bien que mal de faire oublier sa présence. Elle s'était accroupie, les fesses posées sur ses talons nus et le dos appuyé contre un conteneur à ordures en métal. Quand V s'approcha d'elle, elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, la tête rentrée dans les épaules en attente du prochain coup.

_ _Mademoiselle ?_ appela doucement le soldat en se penchant sur elle, attentif à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque.

            Le corps frêle fut secoué d'un long sanglot tandis qu'elle dissimulait son visage sous ses avant-bras. À la lueur tremblotante des réverbères, V put constater qu'ils étaient sales et couverts d'ecchymoses et de traces de coups. Le soldat se doutait bien que le visage n'avait pas été beaucoup plus épargné. Alors V s'accroupit doucement en essayant de se tasser sur lui-même pour rendre sa carrure un peu moins menaçante. Mais c'était peine perdue. De toute façon, la jeune femme refusait de lever son regard vers lui.

            Il essaya à nouveau de l'interpeller.

_ _Mademoiselle ? On ne vous veut aucun mal. Votre agresseur est hors d'état de nuire. On ne le laissera plus vous toucher._

            Les tremblements compulsifs se calmèrent un peu mais V entendit tout de même la jeune fille renifler derrière ses bras relevés.

 

            Bordel, ce qu'il détestait ça... Il n'était pas doué pour consoler les victimes éplorées.

            En plus, la fille avait l'air terrorisée et il leur faudrait sans doute des heures pour en tirer quelque chose. Ils allaient devoir s'armer de patience. En réprimant un soupir agacé, le barbu fouilla la poche intérieure de sa veste à la recherche d'un mouchoir qu'il passa sous le bras de la jeune femme. Il ne le lâcha pas tant qu'il ne vit pas des petits doigts frêles, dont deux aux ongles arrachés, se frayer un chemin timide pour s'en saisir.

 

            V jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du flic qui tenait toujours l'enfoiré en respect. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard avec l'air de dire « prends ton temps mais magne-toi quand même ». Le soldat hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur la victime.

__Écoutez, on ne peut pas rester ici. D'autres pourraient venir. On peut vous emmener en sécurité mais, pour ça, il va falloir que vous vous leviez. OK ?_

            Comme il ne recevait toujours aucune réponse, V avança doucement la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qu'il secoua doucement. Le corps mince se recroquevilla de nouveau.

_ _Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. N'ayez pas peur_ , répéta-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

            La fille était en état de choc. Le plus simple, se dit-il, serait sûrement de la soulever dans ses bras pour l'emmener. Mais la pauvre créature avait l'air tellement apeurée qu'il risquait tout aussi bien de la faire hurler. Ça ne serait pas très discret de traverser la rue jusqu'à leur voiture de location avec une fille en train de se débattre et de brailler contre lui.

_ _On va vous emmener loin d'ici. Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever ? Bon, très bien. Je vais passer mes bras autour de vous pour vous porter jusqu'à notre voiture. Vous voulez bien ?_

V devait contenir son impatience avec tout ce qu'il avait de contrôle pour qu'elle ne transparaisse pas dans sa voix. Non qu'il ne compatisse pas aux malheurs de cette gamine mais le négociateur de leur équipe, c'était Phury, pas lui. Et il y avait une bonne raison pour ça. V ne savait pas y faire avec les gens et n'avait aucune envie d'essayer. Sans compter sa tronche à faire peur.

            Sauf que sur ce coup-là, il allait devoir prendre sur lui. Et même si Butch semblait un bien meilleur choix pour la rassurer, il y avait peu de chances pour que la pauvre fille entrave plus de deux mots de ce que raconterait le flic.

 

            Pourtant, elle dut percevoir quelque chose qui la rassura dans sa voix parce qu'elle finit par hocher la tête. V soupira de soulagement et fit signe à Butch qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. Celui-ci eut un sourire carnassier et, d'un solide coup de poing sur la tempe, il assomma son adversaire qui s'affaissa au sol dans un bruit de tissu mouillé. Le flic eut un regard circulaire qui finit par tomber sur la benne à ordures avant qu'il commence à traîner le corps lourd dans cette direction. Il échangea un sourire amusé avec V avant de grommeler.

_Merde, ils les dopent aux stéroïdes ou quoi, leurs gorilles ? Ils frôlent tous le quintal.

            Le soldat entendait le flic souffler comme un bœuf sous l'effort tandis qu'il hissait le corps lourd dans le conteneur. V lui aurait volontiers filé un coup de main mais il avait peur de perdre tout le bénéfice de son travail de confiance s'il s'éloignait de la jeune femme. Il vit Butch appuyer le torse du mec contre le rebord avant de faire basculer ses pieds par l'ouverture. L'Irlandais eut un sourire de gamin espiègle qui le rajeunit de dix ans quand il commença à empiler les sacs poubelles directement sur le corps inconscient.

_Cop, murmura V amusé, je crois qu'il est assez caché comme ça...

_T'es sûr ? Ce sac a une bonne odeur de poisson pourri. Ce serait pas mal. Si ses potes le cherchent avec des chiens par exemple, répliqua le flic avec une petite moue innocente.

            V se contenta de sourire devant ce comportement enfantin. Encore une chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais chez son compagnon. Derrière le flic endurci et tenace s'éveillait parfois un gamin facétieux et fripon. Une des multiples facettes de Butch.

           

            Le soldat se secoua pour se concentrer sur leur sauvetage et se pencha de nouveau sur la jeune femme.

 __Mademoiselle ? Je vais vous porter. D'accord ?_ prévint-il à nouveau.

            Il sentit le moment où la fille prit sa décision car son corps s'affermit, comme pour se préparer à son contact. Dans le même temps, il vit qu'elle commençait à relever un peu la tête, sans doute pour savoir à qui elle avait affaire avant de s'en remettre à lui. Le petit menton se redressa doucement et le front de la jeune femme émergea de ses bras croisés. Petit à petit, se dessinèrent des sourcils clairs et élégants, de longs cils desquels le mascara avait coulé et surtout deux grands yeux pervenche baignés de larmes qui parurent bien familiers au soldat.

            Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se dire que ça devenait une habitude pour eux de sauver les blondes aux yeux bleus dans des ruelles sordides, parce que les pupilles de la jeune femme se dilatèrent soudain sous l'effet d'une terreur sans nom. Il eut juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci, qu'un hurlement épouvanté déformait le visage juvénile.

 

            Elle le regardait maintenant comme s'il était le Diable incarné et qu'il s'apprêtait à la dépecer vive. Elle commença à se débattre dans le réduit dans lequel elle était toujours acculée et chercha à mordre sa main pour se dégager. V grimaça et il sentit Butch arriver derrière lui. La blonde lança à ce dernier un regard suppliant, comme si elle espérait qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici, loin de lui.

            Voyant que le flic ne réagissait pas, les yeux pervenche devinrent fous et elle s'agita dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément à se défaire de l'emprise du soldat.

_Merde, il se passe quoi ? demanda-le flic, confus.

_Si je le savais grommela V qui dégagea le bras qu'il avait commencé à enrouler autour de la jeune femme un peu plus tôt.

            D'une pression habile sur la jugulaire qu'il maintint quelques secondes, il plongea la jeune femme dans l'inconscience. Les yeux toujours noyés de terreur, elle s'effondra dans ses bras sans connaissance.

_Ce sera plus simple comme ça, se justifia V devant le regard un brin horrifié que lui jetait son compagnon. T'as envie d'expliquer à toute la rue qu'on n'est pas en train de la kidnapper, toi ?

_Nan, t'as raison.

            Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard impuissant.

_Bon, va vraiment falloir qu'on décampe là, dit V qui souleva le corps inerte dans ses bras.

_Je te couvre, dit le flic en retrouvant son professionnalisme. Allez, on file à la caisse.

 

***

 

            Une demie heure plus tard, ils avaient réussi à regagner leur hôtel et V était en train de déposer la fille toujours inconsciente dans sa propre chambre, celle qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisée. Le corps de la blonde roula sur les couvertures tandis que Butch verrouillait la porte derrière eux en s'assurant de n'avoir pas été suivis. Puis il s'approcha de V qui recouvrait la silhouette filiforme avec une couette supplémentaire trouvée dans un placard.

_T'es certain que c'est elle ? demanda le flic après un moment de silence.

_Ouais, quasiment. Ça colle avec la photo que nous a donnée Marissa même si elle commence à dater.

_Faudrait que je la revoie, mais j'aurais tendance à penser comme toi, dit le flic en contemplant le visage fin.

_Au moins, on aura mis la main sur elle. Et en vie...

_Il s'en est fallu de peu, remarqua Butch. Par contre, ça reste vachement bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a paniqué comme ça en te voyant ? Tu la connais pas, hein ?

_Jamais vue de ma vie, dit lentement V en fronçant les sourcils.

_Bien, bien, bien… Heu, sinon, tu y aurais pas pas été un peu fort sur la super prise de monsieur Spock ? Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, là.

            V lui lança un regard de biais avant de saisir le poignet de la jeune fille pour prendre son pouls.

_Le rythme cardiaque est bon. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir à elle, statua V après quelques instants.

_Super. Et on lui dit quoi quand elle va se mettre à hurler qu'on l'a kidnappée ?

_Ce serait sans doute mieux que ce soit toi qui reste avec elle pour son réveil, non ?

_Ha ouais ? C'est bien gentil, mais à part si on est dans Matrix et que je peux apprendre le russe en deux minutes, je crois qu'on va au devant de quelques soucis… culturels.

           

            Les draps commencèrent à s'agiter autour du corps de la jeune fille et un petit gémissement s'éleva du lit coupant court à la discussion. Ils l'entendirent s'ébrouer et son visage émergea des draps, examinant avec prudence la chambre inconnue tandis que V reculait dans l'ombre. Une fois redressée, elle aperçut Butch et sembla prendre un instant pour savoir d'où elle le connaissait. La conclusion devait être à son avantage parce qu'elle lui adressa un regard tremblotant mais confiant.

            Le flic en profita pour s'approcher. Quand la jeune fille fit mine de se cacher sous les draps, il parla doucement, juste pour la rassurer et l'habituer au son de sa voix. Puis il poursuivit sa progression en lui montrant ses paumes ouvertes, levées devant lui en signe de non-agression. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que tout son corps se tendait, prête à fuir au moindre signe de danger.

_Tout va bien, déclara Butch de sa voix profonde qu'il voulait rassurante.

 

            La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Elle se recula précipitamment de l'autre côté du lit double lorsque Butch arriva au pied de celui-ci. Pourtant voyant qu'il s'asseyait tout au bord sans faire mine de la toucher, elle se détendit un peu. L'Irlandais lui adressa un sourire et en profita pour détailler son visage.

            Les porcs qui l'avaient frappée n'y étaient pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère. Une traînée de sang séché provenant d'une blessure sous le cuir chevelu avait maculé une longue mèche de cheveux blonds qui demeurait collée à son oreille. Un des yeux pervenche était à demi fermé et un hématome violacé balafrait toute la pommette droite. Butch sentit la colère l'envahir.

            Merde, cette gamine ne devait pas avoir dix-sept ans et pourtant elle avait été massacrée sans la moindre pitié.

 

            Pourtant, malgré sa peur et ce qu'elle avait subi, elle le fixait avec une certaine confiance, semblant comprendre que ce type à la carrure de boxeur ne lui voulait aucun mal. Un sourire vacillant naquit sur les lèvres éclatées. L'Irlandais le lui rendit avant de pointer son pouce vers sa poitrine.

_Butch, dit-il en se désignant.

_Butch, répéta-t-elle docilement avec son accent chantant avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait compris.

            Le flic continua de sourire et pointa vers elle son index.

_Lizaveta, finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

_Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Lizaveta, déclara le flic en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le comprenait pas.

            Elle le lui fit savoir et il répondit par un signe montrant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

_Marissa ? Tu sais qui est Marissa ?

            Les yeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent et elle bondit sur ses pieds pour venir se loger au milieu du lit, plantée face à Butch. Elle lui saisit vivement la main et commença à parler mais Butch ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. De temps en temps, le nom de sa tante revenait, mais c'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à saisir tandis qu'elle secouait ses doigts comme des castagnettes. 

            Et V qui ne disait rien, toujours retranché dans son coin sombre...

            Butch soupira.

_Ok, jeune fille. Je n'entrave rien à ce que tu racontes. Moi, dit-il en se désignant à nouveau, ami de Marissa. Tu comprends « ami » ?

            Visiblement non… En plus, il avait laissé la photo confiée par la jolie blonde dans l'autre chambre. Comme il se demandait comment faire, la voix de son amant s'éleva de l'ombre et commença à s'adresser à la jeune fille d'un ton monocorde. Le nom de Marissa revint plusieurs fois, aussi Butch en déduisit-il que V était en train d'expliquer la situation à Lizaveta.

            Celle-ci se demandait visiblement à qui appartenait la voix de son mystérieux traducteur et scrutait avec méfiance l'obscurité dans laquelle V se tenait toujours, les doigts crispés sur ceux de Butch.

 

            Quand V se tut, le flic vit la jeune fille hocher la tête dans sa direction avant de tourner un regard plein de questions vers lui. Il soupira en se disant que l'instant de vérité était tout proche. Pour être sûr de bien se faire comprendre, il se désigna à nouveau du doigt.

_Butch, ok ?

            Elle hocha la tête.

_Ami Marissa. Ami, répéta-t-il en faisant le geste d'enlacer les épaules de quelqu'un.

            Lizaveta prononça un mot en russe qu'il ne comprit pas tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Butch saisit qu'elle venait de traduire « ami ». Il sourit avant de désigner le recoin dans lequel se tenait V.

_V, dit-il en tendant la main. V ami Butch. Ok ?

_V, répéta-t-elle docilement en pointant le coin sombre.

_Oui. _Da,_ répondit Butch en se félicitant d'avoir tout de même cherché deux trois mots avant d'atterrir dans ce foutu pays. V, appela-t-il en se tournant dans la direction de son compagnon. Tu viens ?

_Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée, Cop. Tu as vu sa réaction tout à l'heure.

_Elle était terrorisée, sous le choc... plaida le flic.

            D'où il était, il entendit le soupir résigné de V et ce son lui fit mal. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la terreur de la fille mais il avait vu que, d'une certaine façon, celle-ci avait blessé son compagnon. Comme si elle avait réveillé cette vieille image que le soldat traînait de lui : un croque-mitaine, le monstre de foire caché dans l'ombre pour terrifier les braves gens.

            Butch avait vu l'humeur de V s'assombrir à mesure du trajet et n'était pas étonné qu'il se soit retranché dans son recoin.

_Comme tu voudras, Cop, dit le soldat en faisant un pas vers le halo blafard dispensé par la lampe de chevet.

 

            Un second pas et la jeune fille qui écarquillait toujours les yeux pour tenter de percer les ombres poussa un drôle de couinement, focalisée sur son visage, comme dans la ruelle. Butch sentit les ongles de Lizaveta s'enfoncer dans sa peau avant que la jeune fille se serve de son corps comme d'un bouclier. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait derrière lui en poussant des petits cris d'animal terrifié. V se figea au milieu de la pièce et le flic tenta de se retourner mais elle se cramponna à sa taille, suppliante.

            Il réussit à détacher ses doigts malgré la force surprenante dont elle faisait preuve et lui fit face. Les yeux baignés de larme et d'une terreur sans nom, elle le supplia. Il ne saisissait pas le sens de ses propos mais il était évident qu'elle espérait sa protection.

_Elle dit que tu dois l'aider, la sauver, traduisit V sans approcher.

_Mais de quoi, bordel ?

_De moi, déclara le soldat d'une voix si impersonnelle qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il parlait du cours de la bourse.

_Je ne comprends pas ! Elle ne te connaît pas.

            Elle se remit à parler, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots et le corps tremblant.

_Elle dit que tu ne dois pas me laisser l'emmener. Qu'elle ne veut pas retourner là-bas et qu'elle fera tout ce que tu voudras, poursuivit V sur un ton monocorde.

            La voix de V sembla ajouter à la terreur de la jeune fille qui renifla avant d'essuyer son nez dans sa manche tandis qu'elle sanglotait toujours à s'en étouffer.

_Tout va bien, tenta maladroitement de la rassurer Butch. Ami, dit-il avec force en désignant V. Ami.

            Elle secoua la tête avec désespoir et saisit le col du flic avec une force dont il ne l'aurait pas crue capable.

_ _D_ _'yavol_ , dit-elle en désignant V. _D'yavol_.

_Hein ?

_Le Diable, Cop. Elle dit que je suis le Diable.

_Non, non, non, dit précipitamment le flic en se retournant vers la fille en lui prenant doucement la main. Pas _D'yavol_. Ami.

 

            Elle sanglota de plus belle un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que son supposé démon ne faisait pas mine de l'agresser ni de s'approcher et que le flic lui murmurait toujours des mots apaisants.

_ _D'yavol,_ finit-elle pas répéter en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

_Non, ami, répondit Butch en se levant.

            Elle voulut le retenir mais il repoussa très doucement sa main avant de s'approcher de V aux côtés duquel il se plaça.

_Ami, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du soldat. V ? Comment tu dis « sauver » ?

_ _Sokhranyat'_ , répondit le soldat, si détaché qu'on aurait pu penser que la situation l'indifférait.

            Mais Butch n'était pas dupe de la tension de son corps.

_Langue de sauvages ! Comment je vais prononcer ça, grommela le flic. Bon. V _sokhranyat_ ' Lizaveta.

            La jeune femme secoua la tête, mais Butch vit qu'elle commençait à douter et dévisageait plus attentivement son compagnon.

_Ami, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois en se faisant l'effet d'un pantin mal remonté.

            Elle resta un long moment à dévisager le soldat mais, petit à petit, les tremblements compulsifs commencèrent à se calmer. Les deux hommes ne faisaient pas un geste, conscients qu'un souffle de travers pourrait briser l'instant. Elle les fixa ainsi pendant une éternité, son regard allant de Butch qui essayait d'arborer un sourire rassurant à sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule du soldat. Elle prit tout son temps pour détailler le visage de V, ses traits, son regard, ses tatouages.

 

            Finalement, elle reprit la parole sans le lâcher des yeux, d'une voix tremblante. Butch sentit la crispation de V et se tourna vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? pressa-t-il son compagnon en resserrant ses doigts sur son épaule.

_Elle a dit que j'avais son visage.

_Le visage de qui ?

_Du Diable, répondit le soldat d'une drôle de voix sourde et Butch sentit un long frisson parcourir l'échine de V.

            La jeune fille se décida à ce moment à quitter le refuge de son lit. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants dans leur direction. Ils la laissèrent approcher comme une biche craintive. Lizaveta se figea à bonne distance et observa V de plus près. Ses grands yeux d'animal traqué s'écarquillèrent tandis que la confusion marquait ses traits délicats. Elle parla d'une voix étranglée et rauque.

            Butch n'eut pas à se retourner vers V cette fois. Ce dernier traduisit de lui-même.

_Elle dit que j'ai son visage mais que je ne suis pas lui. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis.

_Heu... C'est une bonne chose, non ? bredouilla le flic. Même si on n'y comprend rien.

_Hum, souffla le soldat avant de se remettre à parler en russe, entamant une longue conversation avec la jeune femme dont Butch ne saisit pas un traître mot.

 

            Quand celle-ci s'acheva, le silence sembla s'éterniser, lourd comme une brume anglaise. Puis la jeune fille franchit les deux pas qui la séparaient de V. Elle le regarda et hésita avant de lever la main vers le visage de celui-ci. En comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Butch eut la soudaine envie de la repousser à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'enrouler autour de V. Il se contint. Elle était déjà suffisamment effrayée sans qu'un accès de possessivité irrationnelle vienne détruire la fragile confiance qu'elle commençait à leur accorder. Alors il laissa son sang bouillonner en silence lorsqu'elle traça craintivement le tatouage de V du bout de son doigt dépourvu d'ongle.

 

            Sous la paume du flic, les muscles de V furent atrocement raides tout le temps que dura ce contact. Pourtant Lizaveta le prolongea, comme si elle ne percevait pas le malaise de son sauveur, ou choisissait de l'ignorer pour tester ses limites et vérifier qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait ne pas être.

            Quand elle écarta finalement sa main, Butch poussa un profond soupir et s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau tandis que V demeurait aussi figé qu'une statue antique. Discrètement, le flic laissa sa main glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant pour aller la poser au creux de ses reins en un geste de soutien. Le soldat se détendit très légèrement et regarda la fille retourner s'asseoir au bord du lit avec un soulagement uniquement perceptible à son amant. Elle s'enroula à nouveau dans la couette et s'adossa à la tête de lit, ses bras striés de bleus enroulés autour de ses genoux.

_ _Tu lui ressembles. Beaucoup. Mais tu n'es pas lui... Il n'a pas de tatouages. Et il est plus vieux que toi..._ finit-elle par déclarer en évitant le regard de V _. Je suis... désolée d'avoir eu peur **[2]**._

 __Tu n'as pas à t'excuser,_ dit V en prenant une chaise qu'il approcha un peu du lit et sur laquelle il s'assit à califourchon. _Qui c'est « lui » ?_

__Je crois que tu le sais._

            V hocha la tête.

__Oui, mais j'ai besoin que tu le me dises. Pour être sûr._

__Le Bloodletter. C'est... le chef ici._

La simple mention de ce nom suffit à ce que V crispe ses phalanges sur le dossier de la chaise. Il ne dit rien mais les jointures de ses mains pâlirent et le bois finit par craquer légèrement sous la pression.

_ _Tu l'as déjà vu alors ?_ interrogea-t-il avec prudence.

            Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête en reprenant son expression de biche prise au piège.

_ _C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?_ poursuivit néanmoins le soldat en désignant les marques sur ses bras et son visage.

_ _Lui... Et ses hommes_ , articula-t-elle en s'enroulant plus fort dans la couverture pour étouffer les frissons qui la secouèrent à ce souvenir.

_ _Tu sais s'il est encore ici_ ? demanda V après lui avoir laissé le temps de se calmer.

            Les frissons reprirent et elle étouffa un sanglot tandis que les larmes recommençaient à maculer ses joues, délayant le rimmel qui avait coulé partout sur sa peau.

 

            Butch, qui n'avait pas tout saisi à la conversation, se dégagea néanmoins du mur sur lequel il était appuyé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y trouver une boîte de mouchoirs en papier qu'il revint présenter à la jeune fille. Elle l'attrapa et le remercia d'un sourire tremblant avec de se retourner vers V.

_ _Oui. Il est toujours en ville. Mais, je ne sais pas où_ , avoua-t-elle d'un air d'excuse.

            V refoula un soupir de résignation avant de se lever doucement.

_ _Écoute, tu peux rester ici le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour que tu puisses rejoindre ta tante. Tu seras en sécurité._

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'observer le décor de la chambre comme si elle évaluait ses options.

_ _C'est votre chambre,_ murmura-t-elle finalement en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

_ _Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je vais... m'arranger avec Butch_ , expliqua V en savourant l'ironie de son propos. _Tu as besoin de te reposer. On verra demain comment organiser ton retour. En attendant, dors. Tu es en sécurité. Ça va aller ?_

Lizaveta hocha timidement la tête en jetant un regard d'envie vers la salle de bain.

_ _Tu peux te laver et, si tu veux, je peux soigner tes blessures. Il y a un kit de premiers secours à côté de la douche._

 __Non !_ cria-t-elle presque avant de se reprendre. _Demain. Demain..._ supplia-t-elle.

_ _D'accord_ , céda V, conscient qu'elle en avait assez vécu pour une soirée. _Nous serons dans la chambre d'à côté. Verrouille bien après-nous et surtout n'ouvre à personne d'autre. Si tu as le moindre souci, frappe au mur. Compris ?_

 __Oui,_ acquiesça-t-elle.

_ _Bien. Repose-toi._ Butch ? On va la laisser dormir. Demain il fera jour, on avisera.

_Ouais. Comme tu veux, mec, dit-il en adressant un petit signe de la main à la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers la porte.

 

            Avant qu'il ait pu atteindre celle-ci, le flic entendit un froissement de tissu et soudain un petit corps souple et tiède se retrouva blotti contre lui, Lizaveta enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa joue contre son torse. Butch en resta pétrifié l'espace d'une seconde avant de se racler la gorge en tapotant doucement le dos de la jeune femme. Il adressa un regard perdu à V qui se contenta de les observer sans que la plus petite émotion transparaisse sur ses traits.

            Mauvais signe...

 

            Butch soupira et finit par attraper délicatement les bras frêles pour se libérer de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

_ _S_ _pasiba_ , chuchota-t-elle avec ferveur.

            Et le flic n'eut pas besoin du concours de V pour comprendre qu'elle le remerciait tandis qu'elle levait un visage encore humide vers lui. Il s'éclaircit la voix sans répondre avant de lui sourire et de la relâcher. Elle se tourna alors vers V et se contenta de hocher la tête pour exprimer sa gratitude. Ce dernier lui rendit le signe et se dirigea vers la porte en tournant le dos au flic. Celui-ci s'efforça d'ignorer le petit pincement douloureux qui le saisit.

            Au vu des derniers développements, il doutait que son amant soit d'une humeur très ouverte. Il ne savait pas encore ce que la fille lui avait révélé, mais il sentait que le soldat aurait tôt fait de se replier sur lui-même.

            Le reste de la soirée ne s'annonçait pas facile.

 

            Alors Butch suivit le mouvement après un dernier tapotement sur l'épaule de Lizaveta. Il attendit que celle-ci ait verrouillé la porte derrière lui pour rejoindre V dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, son compagnon était assis de son côté du lit, occupé à défaire les sangles de ses bottes de motard qu'il abandonna en vrac à ses pieds. Rien que cela était un signe en soi. Pour se déshabiller comme pour le reste, la capacité de V à tout conserver en ordre relevait presque de la pathologie.

            Le flic s'approcha et attrapa lui-même les bottes pour aller les aligner près de la porte tandis que V se laissait partir en arrière sur le matelas, les pieds toujours posés au sol. Butch resta un long moment à contempler son immobilité et à scruter son silence. Mais rien ne se produisit. Alors le flic défit à son tour ses chaussures et ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements avant de s'approcher du bord du lit.

            Il se pencha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du soldat qui ne réagit pas. Butch soupira en frôlant un instant de son front celui de son amant. Puis, d'un mouvement décidé, il lui attrapa les jambes et le força à s'étendre de tout son long avant de le recouvrir de la couette. V garda le silence et roula sur le côté, tournant le dos au côté du lit sur lequel l'Irlandais était en passe de s'étendre. Celui-ci soupira une seconde fois mais ne dit rien avant de se faufiler tout habillé sous les couvertures encore froides. Il hésita un moment puis décida de se coller au corps de V. Celui-ci se raidit un peu mais finit par se laisser aller quand Butch enroula son bras autour de sa taille et posa ses lèvres à la limite de sa nuque et de son cuir chevelu.

 

            Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela avant que leurs souffles s'apaisent et qu'ils sombrent dans un léger sommeil.

            Les explications pouvaient attendre...

 

 

[1]    En Russe mais pas dans le texte, comme tout ce qui sera en italique par la suite.

[2]    On repart en Russe mais là trop de traduction tue la traduction !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour la tartine de la semaine. Vous pourrez pas dire que j'ai fait trop court XD
> 
> En tout cas, je vous fais des bisous et je vous dit à demain !
> 
> EDIT : oh si ! Une dernière chose : je pense que je vais retirer "le point tapis" de la publi. Plus j'y repense, plus je trouve le concept limite même si je signalais les passages originaux. Du coup, si vous voulez le récupérer via la fonction download, je le laisse encore une semaine (et au pire, après vous pourrez toujours m'envoyer un message je vous filerais le PDF).


	4. Nakhodka, Pyramid Hotel, 16 juin, 08h15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> Un nouveau chapitre pour cette semaine.
> 
> Comme annoncé la semaine dernière, j'ai supprimé la fic "le point tapis". Mais j'ai gardé le texte dans mes tablettes. Si quelqu'un la veut, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message. 
> 
>  
> 
> Allez, je vous laisse lire.

                                      _Pyramid Hotel,_ Nakhodka, _16 juin, 08h15_.

 

 

            Le sommeil de V était agité. Bientôt ses tremblements convulsifs et les murmures inarticulés prononcés dans une langue inconnue eurent raison du repos du flic. Butch ouvrit les yeux pour trouver leurs corps en sueur exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis. La combinaison de la couette, de ses vêtements et du corps brûlant de V était à la limite du supportable mais il se refusait à lâcher ce dernier.

            D'ailleurs, perdu dans son cauchemar, celui-ci s'était fermement raccroché à l'avant-bras de Butch et le serrait désormais de sa main gauche comme s'il avait conscience d'y trouver un point d'ancrage. Le flic le vit secouer la tête de droite à gauche presque aussi frénétiquement que l'avait fait Lizaveta un peu plus tôt. La prise sur son bras se resserra et il craignit un instant que V le lui brise. Alors, de sa main libre, il passa les doigts dans les mèches d'encre trempées de sueur.

_V, appela-t-il de sa voix rauque. V. Je suis là. Tout va bien, dit-il en le berçant contre lui.

            Le soldat se débattit plus fort, articulant ces mots sans suite que Butch aurait tout donné pour comprendre. Il s'enroula plus étroitement autour du corps contracté.

_V. Arrête. Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne te fera de mal. Je suis là. C'est moi, Butch. Allez, mec, reviens...

_Butch... Butch... appela le soldat de cette drôle de voix brisée qui donnait envie au flic de tout casser.

_Ouais, je suis là, dit le flic en déposant un léger baiser sur la tempe du barbu.

 

            Ceci sembla le calmer et, pendant quelques minutes, le rythme cardiaque de V s'apaisa avant de repartir de plus belle, d'un coup, comme une explosion. Son corps se convulsa assez fort pour briser l'étreinte du flic tandis qu'un feulement d'animal torturé lui échappait. Butch se retrouva projeté de l'autre côté du lit tandis que V se mettait à supplier et à haleter, repoussant de ses bras des agresseurs imaginaires.

            Sans réfléchir, le flic se précipita à nouveau aux côtés de son amant et essaya de lui agripper les épaules pour le tranquilliser. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction de V. D'un mouvement issu de longues années d'entraînement et inspiré par une terreur primitive, il décocha au flic un coup qui aurait pu lui briser les cervicales si Butch n'avait pas ripé au même instant. Il se retrouva complètement sonné sur le dos et, avant qu'il ait pu se relever, il sentit V se jucher sur ses hanches et lui balancer un nouveau coup tandis que sa voix métallique et hantée débitait un flot ininterrompu de paroles dans sa langue maternelle.

 

            Butch eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux totalement révulsés de son amant perdu dans un cauchemar éveillé dont le souvenir allait le rendre fou. Puis les doigts puissants de V s'enroulèrent autour du cou du flic et commencèrent à serrer impitoyablement sa trachée.

_V, glapit l'Irlandais avec le peu d'air qu'il avait réussi à garder dans ses poumons.

            Mais le soldat était parti bien trop loin pour l'entendre, revivant encore et encore il ne savait quel épisode de son enfance. Butch essaya d'agripper les doigts de V tandis qu'il ruait sous lui, essayant à la fois de desserrer sa prise et de le désarçonner. Mais rien n'y fit. V était comme habité par la force surnaturelle de cette vengeance fantasmée. Le flic sentit la panique le gagner tandis que ses poumons se mettaient à brûler.

 

            Alors, voyant que se débattre était inutile, il força son corps à se détendre, se laissant glisser comme une poupée de chiffon. Tandis que le manque d'oxygène commençait à l'aveugler, c'était comme si ses autres sens étaient exacerbés. Il sentit son corps s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans le matelas, il entendit comme jamais les imprécations rageuses de son amant et sentit le goût métallique de l'asphyxie lui remplir la gorge.

            Dans un effort surhumain, il leva ses mains qui lui semblèrent se mouvoir au ralenti pour venir les poser sur le visage de V, prenant ses joues en coupe tandis qu'il gémissait son prénom dans un dernier souffle et que ses yeux se révulsaient.

 

            Le flic allait sombrer dans l'inconscience quand il sentit soudain la pression sur sa gorge se relâcher. Il entendit à peine le glapissement terrifié que poussa V en se rendant compte de l'identité de sa victime. Seule la morsure terrible de l'air qui venait regonfler chacune de ses bronches comptait. Quand le soldat se dégagea d'un coup, Butch se replia aussitôt en position fœtale et commença à tousser tandis que son cœur essayait d'exploser sa cage thoracique. Il entendit V l'appeler et le sentit passer fébrilement ses mains sur sa poitrine et dans son dos.

            Quand il lui caressa doucement le bras, Butch eut tout juste la force de s'agripper aux doigts de son amant, essayant par là de le rassurer sur son état. V sembla se calmer et se mit, à son tour, à lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant une suite de mots à peine plus cohérents que ceux de son cauchemar.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au flic avant de réussir à récupérer pleinement.

 

            Quand son cœur eut retrouvé son rythme normal, il testa avec prudence ses cordes vocales.

_V ?

_Je suis là, s'empressa de répondre le soldat en forçant Butch à se retourner vers lui, lui offrant son visage ravagé par l'inquiétude et le remord. Putain, putain, Cop... Je suis tellement dés...

_Ne finis pas cette phrase, avertit le flic en fronçant les sourcils, la voix rocailleuse et cassée. Si tu oses me dire que c'est ta faute, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais mais tu le sentiras passer.

_Butch... J'aurais pu te tuer, merde !

_Bah, tu m'as raté. C'est con, faudra attendre un peu pour l'héritage, s'efforça de plaisanter le flic.

            Il ne récolta qu'un regard glacial.

_V, appela-t-il prudemment.

_Hum ? dit le soldat qui posait un regard horrifié sur le cou de Butch qui bleuissait déjà.

_Je sais pas à qui tu pensais, mais t'avais pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer...

            Le soldat grogna en réponse. Il s'écoula un long moment de silence durant lequel les deux hommes se fixèrent.

_V... Je veux savoir.

            Tout le visage du soldat sembla se figer en un bouclier impénétrable mais Butch était bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser le temps de se retrancher derrière son masque d'indifférence.

_Tu ne me dois rien, offrit-il avec diplomatie. Mais, après tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, j’ai besoin de savoir... S’il te plait.

_Cop, non. Tu en sais déjà bien assez long. Je... je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser venir ici, dit V en se redressant.

            Mais Butch ne le laissa pas faire et lui agrippa le bras.

_V, putain ! Tu crois que j'ai pas compris que tu avais eu une enfance merdique ? Tu crois que ça me fait peur ? Que je vais me barrer en courant quand je saurai ?

            Le silence du soldat fut éloquent, pourtant il ne chercha pas à dégager son bras.

_C'est ça ? demanda le flic éberlué.

_J'ai failli te tuer ce soir, dit le soldat la tête basse. Je comprendrais que...

_Oh, arrête avec ça, s'énerva le flic. Tu ne pensais pas que c'était moi. C'était un putain de cauchemar, un putain de souvenir. Et je veux savoir à quoi tu pensais.

            Les yeux de diamant perdirent de leur intensité et V baissa la tête en signe de défaite.

_J'peux pas, Cop.

_Si tu peux et tu vas le faire, dit Butch en plantant avec force son regard dans celui de V. On avance tous les deux, tu te souviens ?

 

            Le soupir résigné que poussa le soldat en s’éloignant sans que Butch cherche à le retenir sonna comme un couperet. Le flic regarda son amant marcher vers le mini-bar pour y trouver une bouteille de vodka. Il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher un verre et s'en envoya une généreuse rasade après l'avoir débouchée. Il la garda en main avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos au flic pour contempler les lumières orangées de la ville encore endormie. De temps en temps, les phares d'une voiture ajoutaient une nuance de jaune.

            Quand le soldat commença à parler, sa voix était distante et maîtrisée, comme s'il relatait des faits qui lui étaient extérieurs.

_Je t'ai parlé du camp du Bloodletter. Il voulait former sa petite armée. Des soldats d'une loyauté aveugle.

_Oui, je me souviens, acquiesça Butch.

_Le camp de réfugiés était grand. Nous étions très nombreux. C’était facile de trouver de la viande fraîche, ricana V. Plus elle était jeune, plus elle était docile…Alors il forçait les enfants à se battre les uns contre les autres. Tous. Sous n'importe quel prétexte.

            V devina que les yeux du flic s’écarquillaient de stupeur tandis que lui-même revoyait les arènes bricolées dans lesquelles on les poussait, d’abord terrifiés, puis enragés lorsque l’instinct de survie finissait par prendre le dessus.

_Il n’y avait aucune pitié à attendre de nos _entraineurs_. Les perdants et ceux qui refusaient de se battre étaient battus, humiliés, parfois violés par les vainqueurs. Avec des manches à balai s'il le fallait, ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement de dérision qui glaça le flic. Refuser le « prix de la victoire » était une défaite en soi.

            V marqua une pause le temps que Butch comprenne ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond mais le soldat l'arrêta d’un geste de la main, sans même se retourner.

_Ne bouge pas, Cop. Reste où tu es. Tu voulais savoir, non ? questionna-t-il ironiquement en posant la bouteille au sol avant de fouiller ses vêtements froissés à la recherche de ses clopes.

            Il en alluma une d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, la portant à ses lèvres pour en tirer quelques bouffées dans le silence le plus complet.

_Et puis il y avait la grotte. Tout au fond du camp. Celle d'où montaient les hurlements. Quand on était gosses, on pensait qu'il y avait des loups ou une bête féroce planquée là-dedans. Et personne n'osait s'en approcher. Mais on a tous fini par comprendre que les hurlements étaient humains. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu hurler comme ça depuis. Et pourtant...

_Et pourtant tu en as vu des choses dégueulasses, termina le flic dans un murmure.

 

            V ne répondit pas et ralluma sa cigarette. Le bout rougeoya contre le reflet de la vitre et une volute de fumée entoura le soldat de son habituelle fragrance de tabac turc.

_Même en n'ayant jamais rien connu d'autre, on finit par atteindre les limites de ce que l'on peut endurer, tu sais. Je t'ai dit que j'avais essayé de m'enfuir. C'était l'hiver. Il y avait de la neige partout, bien assez pour que je ne parvienne pas à effacer complètement mes traces. Mais je devais quand même tenter ma chance.

            Et Butch entendit dans sa voix tout ce que son compagnon ne disait pas. Non, il ne _devait_ pas tenter sa chance. Il le _fallait._ C'était devenu vital.

_Ils m'ont rattrapé deux kilomètres plus loin, annonça V dans un constat aussi froid qu'impersonnel en regardant le tabac se consumer entre ses doigts. Et ils m'ont ramené en me disant qu' _il_ avait préparé une leçon toute spéciale pour moi. J'ai commencé à me débattre autant que je le pouvais en voyant l'entrée de la grotte.

            Le flic étouffa un hoquet d'horreur et attendit la suite comme un condamné à l'échafaud, n’osant pas s’approcher du dos raidi de son compagnon.

_Mais à un contre huit... Je devais avoir seize ou dix-sept ans à l'époque. Je ne faisais pas le poids. Ils m'ont foutu à poil sur le sol de la grotte quand il est arrivé. Ils ont commencé par les tatouages, expliqua le soldat en portant sa main marquée à sa tempe dans un geste désinvolte.

            Mais Butch connaissait assez bien le corps de son amant pour savoir que l'encre ne s'arrêtait pas là et il pensa à cet autre avertissement tracé en noir sur les cuisses puissantes. Et, avant même que V poursuive son histoire, les autres éléments du décor se plantèrent dans l'esprit du flic. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il venait d'avoir la réponse à une question restée en suspens depuis la première fois où il avait vu V sans aucun vêtement.

            Un sentiment d'impuissance et de rage aveugle commença à monter en lui et il saisit une tasse de café oubliée sur une table de chevet pour s'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Pourtant si la colère de Butch avait pu se libérer sous une forme physique, il était convaincu que la moitié des objets et des vitres de la pièce auraient déjà explosé.

_Mais ça ne suffisait pas, reprit V d’une voix dénuée d’émotions. Il aime posséder ses choses. Leur faire sentir ce pouvoir absolu qu'il détient. Leur enlever jusqu'à la dernière illusion de libre-arbitre qu'elles pourraient avoir. Quand l'armurier du camp est arrivé avec sa tenaille, j'ai tout de suite su comment ça allait se finir. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, encore. Mais c'était impossible. Ils me tenaient trop bien. Et puis j'ai senti la pince sur moi. Au début, elle ne bougeait pas. Il attendait l'ordre de son maître. Je ne me souviens pas du moment où il l'a donné. Mais l'armurier a commencé à arracher. À tordre quand ça ne venait pas...

 

            La tirade monocorde de V fut interrompue par le bruit que fit la tasse en allant se fracasser contre un mur opposé. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsque Butch se leva comme un ressort en étouffant un bruit à mi chemin entre le sanglot et le grondement d'un fauve rendu fou de douleur. Il entendit le bruit du bois qui cédait sous l'assaut d'une fureur déchaînée. Sûrement un meuble.

Puis le silence revint dans la pièce, meublé par la respiration lourde et hachée de Butch et les inspirations rythmiques de V sur sa clope.

_Comment... haleta Butch de la voix la plus caverneuse que le soldat ait pu entendre.

_Comment je m'en suis sorti ? compléta V. Je ne voulais pas m'évanouir. Je ne pouvais pas. Tout, même la douleur, tout plutôt que de le laisser gagner.

Le flic eut un hochement de tête que V devina dans le reflet de la vitre.

_Quand ça a été fini, il a fait un petit discours et ils m'ont traîné dehors pour bien me montrer, pour faire un exemple pour les autres. C'est là que j'ai eu de la chance. Je suis tombé dans une mare de boue qui a formé une espèce de cataplasme en séchant, empêchant que je me vide complètement de mon sang. Une fois la nuit tombée, quand j'ai eu la force de me remettre debout, je me suis tiré à nouveau, à poil dans la neige. J'ai fini par arriver à un village. Mais les gens avaient trop peur de lui. Alors ils m'ont filé des fringues et m'ont laissé dormir dans la grange en me disant de partir le lendemain.

            Un nouveau craquement retentit dans la pièce. Cette fois, Butch avait dû balayer d'un revers de main tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table à laquelle il s'était accroché comme un noyé. V sentait sa détresse et son impuissance d'où il était. Il aurait voulu s'approcher de lui et l'entourer de ses bras, lui dire que tout ça c'était du passé, que ça n'avait pas d'importance aujourd'hui. Mais il savait que son précieux contrôle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Et, plus que jamais, il devait le maintenir. Sinon il se rappellerait la terreur d'avoir été privé de tout pouvoir, de ce qui faisait de lui un être humain.

            Alors, il reprit son récit en se forçant à s'en détacher.

_J'ai marché dans cette putain de neige pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que la fièvre finisse par gagner. Je me suis réveillé je ne sais combien de temps plus tard dans un hôpital militaire, dans un vrai camp de réfugiés cette fois-ci. Les médecins ont réussi à me soigner un peu et je suis resté là-bas un temps. Après j'ai menti sur mon âge pour pouvoir m'engager. La suite, tu la connais, conclut V en expirant une dernière bouffée de tabac.

 

            Pendant un très long moment, plus rien ne bougea dans la pièce. V était toujours devant sa fenêtre et Butch appuyé à sa table. Dans le reflet, le soldat voyait parfois son dos trembler, comme secoué d'un frisson irrépressible. Puis, d'un coup, Butch se laissa tomber à genoux, comme désarticulé, privé du soutien de ses muscles et de ses os. V, qui s'était retourné d'un bond, entendit plus qu'il ne vit le front du flic cogner contre le bord de la table. Il se précipita vers lui pour le retenir et reçut son poids presque inerte contre son torse.

_Butch, appela-t-il avec angoisse en forçant le mec à lui faire face.

            Celui-ci chercha à se détourner mais V lui saisit le menton. Un semi-remorque heurta son estomac lorsque le flic lui offrit son visage ravagé par l'angoisse, la colère, la haine et surtout cette empathie dévorante. Pas de pitié, pas de compassion empruntée comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. Simplement la sensation que le flic venait de vivre cette scène avec lui, comme s'ils n'avaient plus fait qu'un dans son souvenir, partageant la douleur déchirante, l'humiliation, l'impuissance et cette volonté farouche de ne jamais céder devant personne.

            Sauf que Butch avait également réussi à faire s'effondrer ce dernier vœu. Sans en avoir conscience, il avait libéré V de cette peur de remettre tout ce qu'il était dans les mains d'un autre être. Le flic avait gagné plus que sa confiance. V savait à quel point il était dangereux de n'avoir aucun contrôle et pourtant, sans que le flic ait jamais exigé de lui une telle chose, il était prêt à le lui abandonner, à s'en remettre totalement à lui, sans filet et sans échappatoire.

            Dans un éclair, V sut qu'il venait de comprendre le sens profond de l'expression « une confiance aveugle ». Il n'avait pas besoin de preuves, du moins d'aucune supplémentaire. Butch lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le mec pourrait le balancer ligoté au fond d'un puits qu'il ne chercherait même plus à questionner le bien-fondé de la chose.

 

            Dans un mouvement d'une synchronisation parfaite, les deux hommes fondirent l'un sur l'autre, se serrant à s'étouffer, incapables de définir lequel soutenait l'autre. Butch agrippa la nuque de V dont les genoux avaient lâché aussi et il laissa ce dernier trouver sa place tout contre lui tandis qu'il étouffait sa colère dans la sensation d'être là pour lui désormais. Le flic ne flancherait pas. Dès que V aurait besoin de lui, il serait là.

            Après un long moment à rester enlacés sans rien dire, l'Irlandais finit par attraper le visage de V, ses grandes paumes calleuses posées sur les joues du mec. Il attira le regard de diamant jusqu'au sien.

_Si j'avais su ça, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de venir ici.

_Non, Cop. C'est toi qui avait raison, dit V en secouant la tête sans pour autant chercher à briser l'étreinte du flic. Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Même si ça veut dire regarder toute cette merde droit dans les yeux.

            Butch soupira.

_J'aurais préféré te l'épargner. Mais, tant qu'à être là, c'est ce qu'on va faire. Pour que tout ça n'ait pas servi à rien. On va le chercher, V. Et quand on l'aura trouvé, et je te fais la promesse qu'on le trouvera, je vais lui faire mal. Très mal...

_Prends un ticket, Cop, ironisa V qui commençait à retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions.

_Je ne déconne pas. Je vais lui faire payer chaque putain de moment où tu as eu mal, où tu as été effrayé ou que tu as passé seul. Je ne suis certainement pas le même genre de sadique que lui, mais je peux te jurer qu'il en sentira passer chaque seconde, promit Butch.

_Je suis un grand garçon. Et j’ai eu le temps de ruminer une ou deux idées.

_Je... je sais. Mais... Bordel, je sais pas comment te le dire... La simple idée de ce qu'il t'a fait... Et de tout ces gens trop lâches pour... Putain... Ça me donne envie de... Je sais pas... Retourner là-bas pour faire un carnage avant qu'il puisse te faire du mal. Et t'éloigner de toute cette merde en te disant que c'était qu'un cauchemar.

_Tu l'as fait, Cop. Tu l'as fait, murmura V en se penchant pour coller son front à celui du flic.

_Trop tard, gronda Butch que la rage et l'impuissance submergeaient à nouveau.

_Nan. Je suis là. Je suis entier. Enfin presque, ajouta le soldat avec un rire de dérision. Et, maintenant, ma priorité c'est d'abattre ce fumier comme un chien. Parce que si tu es en danger à cause de lui, je ne réponds plus de rien. Le reste, ça n'a pas d'importance. Alors, on va se calmer pour ne pas faire de conneries, dit-il en massant doucement les épaules du flic.

 

            Butch poussa un petit gémissement lorsque les doigts puissants commencèrent à pétrir ses muscles contractés. Mais il accepta finalement de se détendre sous le regard et les attentions de son amant. Il fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il suivrait le plan de V. Après tout, c'était lui le stratège des deux. Un pâle sourire effleura les lèvres fines avant que le soldat commence à expliquer son idée.

_Demain, j'irai chatouiller quelques contacts dans la région et on discutera d'un plan d'attaque en fonction de ce que j'aurai récolté. Ok, Cop ? Ok ? insista-t-il en voyant que Butch demeurait silencieux.

_Je vais avec toi, dit le flic d'un ton sans réplique.

_Nan, Cop. Pas cette fois. Je ne risque rien mais ils n'apprécieraient pas du tout de voir débarquer un étranger. Et, de ton côté, il faut que tu t'occupes de faire partir cette gamine le plus vite possible. Tu peux faire ça pour moi, Cop ? questionna V qui dénouait toujours les muscles tendus.

_Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi... répondit Butch après un long moment de silence pendant lequel il ne lâcha pas les prunelles de diamant.

_Je sais, répondit V. Alors, on va faire ce qu'on a à faire. Et après, on ne reparlera plus jamais de tout ça. Ça sera fini. Pour de bon... Y aura plus que toi et moi.

            Butch hocha vigoureusement la tête en entendant cette promesse. De même qu'il savoura ces mots à leur juste valeur. La confiance de V était de loin ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à lui offrir. Il accueillit le présent avec tendresse et reconnaissance.

 

            Il déglutit difficilement en sentant le soldat tracer du pouce les marques qui commençaient à bleuir sur sa gorge.

_Je suis désolé, souffla V.

_Et je ne veux pas que tu le sois, répondit Butch en saisissant ses doigts dans les siens avant de se relever tout en entraînant son amant dans le mouvement. Sérieusement, V...

            Ils se remirent sur leurs pieds prudemment et V attira le flic vers le lit, secouant la tête sans répondre.

_Viens, Cop. On va essayer de dormir un peu. On en aura besoin.

            Butch acquiesça et lâcha V pour commencer à rassembler les couvertures éparpillées ça et là autour du lit. Ils les réajustèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

            Cette fois-ci, ils prirent le temps d'ôter leurs vêtements avant de se coucher. Ils s'allongèrent face à face dans la pénombre relative de la chambre. Un long moment s’écoula. N'y tenant plus, Butch finit par attirer le grand corps rigide contre lui et s'enroula autour comme pour lui offrir un rempart contre ce monde de merde.

Peu à peu, leurs respirations s'apaisèrent mais ils leur fallut encore du temps avant de trouver le sommeil l'un contre l'autre.

 

***

 

            La sonnerie du portable de V les cueillit à peine quelques heures plus tard alors que l'aube avait tout juste fini de pointer son nez. Butch grogna et resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de V qui tentait de se dégager juste assez pour attraper le téléphone. Il sourit devant l'opiniâtreté de son flic mais réussit néanmoins à couper l'alarme du réveil.

_Cop, appela le soldat.

_Hurmf ?

_Debout, mec.

_Demain, grommela le flic encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil.

_On est demain, expliqua V.

_Bah l'autre demain alors...

_Je crois pas non, répondit le soldat, amusé malgré lui.

_Fatigué, bordel. Laisse-moi dormir. Et puis j'ai fait un putain de cauchemar cette nuit...

            Le raidissement soudain de V dut alerter le flic malgré cet état semi-comateux dans lequel il se complaisait. Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit l'expression du mec.

_Oh merde, gémit-il. C'était pas un rêve, hein ?

_Non, Cop, dit le soldat en reprenant son air indifférent.

            Butch prit un moment pour le contempler avant de froncer les sourcils pour adopter cette expression de taureau prêt à charger que V lui connaissait si bien.

_OK. Je me lève. Mais uniquement parce qu'on a le cul de cet enfoiré d'enfant de putain à botter. Après ça, je te ramène à la maison et on dort pendant au moins un mois d'affilé.

_Vendu, répondit V, un peu revigoré par la détermination de son flic.

_Bon, c'est quoi le programme alors ? demanda le flic en repoussant les couvertures, indifférent à sa nudité ainsi exposée.

_Il nous faut des infos. Et probablement du matos. Avec les gars, on a un contact dans la région qui suit certaines opérations sous couverture. Le Révérant est un drôle de type qui trempe dans pas mal d'histoires louches mais il nous a déjà sortis de la merde un paquet de fois. On peut compter sur lui.

_Le Révérant ? Sérieux ? ironisa le flic en levant un sourcil tandis qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, se préparant à prendre une douche.

 

            V le suivit sans remords jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, lui laissant juste assez d'intimité pour que Butch puisse se soulager de toute cette vodka ingurgitée la veille.

_Ouais. Les salopards dans son genre aiment les petits noms discrets.

_J'imagine, dit Butch en tirant la chasse d'eau avant d'ouvrir la porte pour céder le passage à V.

            Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour entrer tandis que Butch ouvrait en grand les robinets de la douche.

_De ton côté, il faut faire partir la gamine d'ici. J'avais pensé obtenir un visa touristique pour les États-Unis mais ils ont dû lui prendre son passeport. Je vais voir si le Révérant peut nous avoir des faux-papiers. Dans tous les cas, il faut prévenir Marissa qu'on l'a retrouvée, conclut V en s'engouffrant à la suite de Butch dans l'étroite cabine.

_Ouais, acquiesça le flic en s'emparant du gel douche pour se savonner tandis que V l'imitait. Il va aussi lui falloir des fringues et deux trois conneries.

_Déjà, fais monter un petit-déj pour vous deux. Elle doit crever la dalle.

_Et toi ?

_J'ai pas mal de route. Je ne veux pas traîner.

_Oh, souffla Butch, un peu déçu de voir son compagnon s'éclipser aussi vite.

            Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception en baissant la tête, ne voulant pas accabler V. Il avait l'impression d'avoir si peu de temps. Et celui-ci filait à une vitesse inexorable, fuyant comme un courant d'air.

 

            Le flic fut surpris de sentir les doigts de V se poser sur son menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Les yeux de diamant étaient aussi perçants qu'à l'habitude et scrutaient l'expression du flic sans complaisance. Après quelques secondes d'observation, les traits du soldat s'adoucirent et il se pencha pour enlacer son compagnon. Dans un souffle, il chercha les lèvres du flic venues spontanément à sa rencontre.

            Ce fut un étrange baiser qu'ils échangèrent, perdus entre la violence des émotions de la veille et la certitude de pouvoir faire tenir leur petit monde sur leurs deux seules épaules. Ils adoptèrent un rythme haché, erratique, passant de l'exploration câline au désir sauvage en l'espace d'une seconde pour se calmer à nouveau celle d'après. Cette étreinte les laissa à une drôle de frontière, à l'équilibre exact entre désir inassouvi et affection comblée.

            Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour qu'ils puissent se regarder, ils étaient infoutus de savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Briser l'étreinte serait une torture mais il y avait trop en jeu pour rester à se contempler dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que l'eau qui ruisselait sur leurs corps commence à refroidir. Alors ils s'enlacèrent un peu plus fort l'espace de quelques secondes, leurs sexes rigides piégés entre eux. Ils savourèrent ce contact comme on croise le fer, avec sensualité et une pointe de violence, juste avant de s'écarter sans qu'une parole ait été prononcée.

 

            Butch se retourna pour couper l'eau et V sortit de la douche pour lui tendre un drap de bain avant de s'enrouler dans le sien. Ils finirent par retourner dans la chambre, frissonnant en quittant la moiteur tiède de la salle d'eau. Le flic regarda son amant se harnacher, enfilant sa tenue habituelle : un pantalon de cuir noir, un T-Shirt et sa veste. Sous celle-ci, il avait sanglé son holster et V vérifia soigneusement les chargeurs de ses armes avant de les glisser dedans. Il se tourna vers la porte, en quête de ses bottes, oubliant que c'était en fait Butch qui les avait rangées à leur place fétiche. Cela fit sourire l'Irlandais. Le soldat les enfila avant d'y glisser son couteau et de rabattre le bas de son pantalon à l'intérieur.

            Sur la table au milieu de la chambre, V attrapa son portable en adressant un signe silencieux au flic pour lui faire comprendre de l'appeler au moindre signe suspect. Butch n'eut même pas besoin de répondre tant c'était évident. Finalement, le soldat récupéra sa blague à tabac et les clés de la bagnole avant de se diriger vers la porte.

            Au moment de la déverrouiller Butch se dressa sur ses pieds et, agrippant la serviette qui lui ceignait les hanches, se précipita à la suite de V qu'il attrapa par le bras pour l'inciter à se retourner. Il lui donna un autre de ces baisers dévastateurs et possessifs, comme ceux de la salle de bain. Le soldat le lui rendit en agrippant sa nuque.

_Fais gaffe à toi, V, haleta le flic en cognant doucement son front contre celui de son amant quand ils se séparèrent.

_Toi aussi, Cop. Je t'envoie un message dès que je sais à quelle heure je reviens.

_OK.

            V déverrouilla la porte avec prudence mais le couloir était désert à l'exception d'une femme de chambre qui poussait devant elle un chariot d'où s'échappait une odeur qui fit gargouiller l'estomac de Butch. Sa mâchoire descendit d'un cran en passant de l'inquiétante silhouette de V à celle du flic à peine couverte par la serviette blanche. Ce dernier étouffa un petit rire avant de pousser le soldat dans le couloir d'une retentissante claque aux fesses.

_Bonne journée au bureau, chéri. Et, surtout, ne me trompe pas avec la secrétaire, gloussa le flic.

 

            V riait encore quand l'Irlandais verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

 

***

 

            Quand Butch frappa à la porte de la chambre voisine selon le code convenu, Lizaveta prit quelques instants pour la déverrouiller. Avec prudence, elle écarta le battant, la chaîne de sécurité restant en place, toute mince que fut cette protection. Elle eut un pauvre sourire en reconnaissant Butch, son œil droit à demi-fermé par le coup reçu la veille. Sa lèvre inférieure commençait tout doucement à se ressouder mais elle avait presque doublé de volume et viré au noir. Les poings du flic se crispèrent malgré lui. Il sentait cette foutue envie de tout casser renaître en lui, bien moins irrépressible que la veille cependant, comme un écho des émotions que le récit de V avait éveillées en lui. Mais l'appel de la vengeance était bien là.

            La porte se referma et il entendit la chaîne de sécurité tomber avant que Lizaveta lui ouvre. Elle portait encore ses vêtements de la veille, déchirés et maculés de crasse. Butch fronça les sourcils en se disant que V avait raison. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

 

            La journée se déroula dans un tourbillon un peu brumeux. Après avoir commandé un petit déjeuner – monté à leur chambre par la même femme que celle qui l'avait surpris avec V et qui ouvrit des yeux incrédules en voyant le flic en charmante compagnie – que la jeune femme dévora avec enthousiasme, Butch lui fit comprendre par gestes qu'il allait lui acheter des vêtements et lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre.

            Lizaveta baissa les yeux d'embarras avant de désigner timidement son visage. Au début le flic ne comprit pas quand elle commença à tracer des cercles imaginaires sur ses joues. Il se concentra et finit par saisir quand elle fit le signe d'appliquer du mascara. Il hocha alors vigoureusement la tête et elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Butch déposa une caresse de grand-frère sur les cheveux blonds avant d'aller attraper sa veste et son portefeuille. Il l'entendit verrouiller la porte derrière lui et poussa un soupir satisfait avant d'étouffer un gémissement intérieur. À lui le bonheur des magasins de fringues et de maquillage.

 

            Il revint deux heures plus tard, des sacs en papier remplis à ras bord plein les bras. Au signal convenu, Lizabeta était venue lui ouvrir la porte. Elle avait dû prendre une douche et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à remettre ses vêtements souillés puisqu'elle l'accueillit enveloppée dans un des draps de bain moelleux mis à disposition par l'hôtel. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre sans vraiment faire attention à sa tenue, pressé de se débarrasser de son bordel. Il ne remarqua même pas la petite moue déçue qui ourla la bouche de la jeune fille.

            Il posa les paquets sur la table, désigna les sacs de vêtements et de maquillage. Il y en avait bien plus que prévu mais, après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir de quoi elle avait besoin exactement ? Le flic avait pris un peu de tout, estimant à la louche la taille et les mensurations de la jeune fille pour parer au plus pressé. Au pire, il serait toujours temps d'y retourner.

            Tandis qu'elle fronçait le nez de dépit en découvrant un assortiment de sous-vêtements en coton aussi pratiques qu'hideux, Butch en profita pour extraire avec fierté sa meilleure trouvaille de la journée. Enfin à son sens... Avec un sourire malicieux, il tendit à la jeune fille un petit dictionnaire de voyage russe-américain qui leur permettrait d'échanger un peu plus facilement pour l'après-midi à venir. Elle s'en empara vivement et commença à le feuilleter jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Alors elle désigna l'infâme culotte de grand-mère avant de pointer un mot.

« Adj : Moche, laid », lut le flic qui éclata de rire sans répondre avant d'aller déballer les autres paquets.

 

            Il sourit à la moue boudeuse qui assombrit le petit visage. Un peu vexée, Lizaveta attrapa une brassée de vêtements et fila s'enfermer avec dans la salle de bain tandis que Butch s'attaquait aux sacs contenant la nourriture.

            Elle ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard vêtue d'un jean un peu trop grand et d'un débardeur. La jeune femme avait soigneusement dissimulé ses hématomes sous une généreuse couche de fond de teint. Le flic n'était pas sûr que ça soit idéal pour la cicatrisation mais il pouvait comprendre le besoin qu'avait leur rescapée de ne pas ressembler à Myke Tyson un lendemain de match.

 

            Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Butch essaya de lui expliquer les projets la concernant. En comprenant qu'ils comptaient l'aider à rejoindre sa tante elle étouffa un sanglot de soulagement avant de venir se blottir dans les bras du flic. Gêné, celui-ci l'éloigna avant de saisir son téléphone pour lui demander si elle voulait parler à Marissa. Elle hocha la tête avec tant d'innocent enthousiasme qu'il retrouva le sourire en composant le numéro de l'autre femme. Après un bref échange, il lui passa sa nièce qui trépignait sur place et s'éclipsa dans la partie salon de la suite pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

            La conversation en russe dura un petit moment, parfois animée, parfois sur le ton de la confidence. Butch alluma la télé et s'assit sur le canapé, suivant un match de foot, ce qui ne demandait ni une grande attention ni une grande connaissance de la langue du commentateur. Il regretta la présence de V. Dire qu'ils pourraient être à son appart en train de regarder un match des Soxs et pas ce sous-produit européen...

            Cette pensée lui donna un prétexte pour faire une chose dont il s'était retenu toute la journée : se tourmenter pour son amant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin et il n'avait toujours reçu aucune nouvelle. Le flic s'empressa d'étouffer son inquiétude quand Lizaveta le rejoignit dans le canapé, sautillant presque d'enthousiasme. Elle jeta un œil à l'écran puis au flic avant de lever un sourcil. Il lui proposa la télécommande mais elle la dédaigna après un petit moment d'hésitation et le surprit en venir se blottir contre son flanc, enroulant le bras de l'Irlandais autour d'elle. Gêné il se racla la gorge et se demanda comment la déloger de là mais il y renonça en entendant son petit soupir de bien être quand elle ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se détendait et il la sentit s'assoupir contre lui.

           

            Le temps s'écoula plus lentement, bercé par la respiration régulière de la jeune fille. Elle avait sans doute beaucoup de nuits d'angoisse à rattraper, aussi Butch la laissa-t-il dormir tout son saoul. Quand il fut évident qu'elle était partie pour entamer sa nuit, il se dégagea doucement et la souleva dans ses bras pour aller la coucher dans son lit. Elle souleva une paupière quand il la recouvrit de la couette mais il lui fit signe de se rendormir avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

            Il regagna la sienne en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Pour une journée passée à ne rien faire, elle avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il se sentait parti pour faire le cent pas jusqu'au retour de V, histoire d'évacuer un peu de cette angoisse qui n'avait fait que croître depuis la nuit précédente. Ses tripes lui disaient que les choses allaient se corser à un moment ou à un autre, et elles le trompaient rarement.

            Il en était à son second verre de whisky bon marché trouvé dans le minibar quand son portable eut le bon goût de vibrer. Le message de V amena un large sourire sur le visage de Butch.

« Ça n'a pas été simple, mais on aura ce qu'il nous faut. »

            Soulagé, le flic se dépêcha de pianoter sa réponse.

« Ça se fête ! »

            Celle de V ne tarda pas.

« Attends moi au lit sans tes fringues et je t'assure qu'on va trouver une ou deux idées... »

« T'as intérêt à te remuer pour rentrer vite. Je risquerais de m'endormir... »

« Garde le cap, Cop. Je suis là dans une heure. »

« Je laisse la porte ouverte. Tu n'auras plus qu'à te désaper et à me rejoindre sous la couette. »

« On va faire comme ça. »

 

            Butch se laissa aller en arrière sur le canapé, relâchant sa tension dans un rire heureux. Il avait été inquiet que les confessions de V amènent une note nouvelle dans leur relation. Mais le soldat semblait à la fois différent et inchangé, comme si il s'autorisait simplement à laisser affleurer sa véritable personnalité au lieu de maintenir en permanence ce carcan rigide sur ses émotions. Le flic avait hâte de voir rentrer son amant pour lui montrer à quel point cette ouverture nouvelle l'inspirait. Enfin il avait l'impression de voir se matérialiser ce qui l'avait poussé vers V dès la première seconde.

            Sans se départir de ce sourire un peu crétin qui l'avait gagné en lisant les messages de V, il s'en alla prendre un douche en massacrant un ou deux morceaux de Gun'N Roses. Une fois propre, il ne se donna même pas la peine de se rhabiller après s'être séché. De retour dans la chambre, il hésita avant de se décider à éteindre toutes les lumières. V ne devrait plus tarder. Il se glissa sous la couette pour l'attendre.

 

            Rien qu'à l'idée de ce que leur réservait l'humeur joueuse du soldat, le flic sentit l'excitation le gagner et son sexe commencer à gonfler, frôlant les draps frais. Il hésita un instant avant de laisser glisser sa main dans cette direction, se demandant ce que V dirait de le voir commencer sans lui. À la réflexion, il n'aurait sûrement rien contre l'idée de le trouver prêt pour lui.

            Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'oreiller et ses doigts suivirent le chemin du sud, frôlant au passage les muscles fermes de son ventre. Sa queue se tendit d'anticipation et il ralentit le mouvement pour profiter encore un peu de la délicieuse morsure de l'attente. L'idée lui arracha un rire sourd. S'il n'avait pas connu V, il aurait sans doute continué à ignorer les délices d'un plaisir savamment différé par un barbu aux penchants dominateurs.

 

            Il était encore en train de se réjouir des talents de son amant lorsqu'il entendit la poignée de porte tourner. Un rai de lumière pénétra dans la chambre mais Butch se renfonça un peu plus dans le lit, n'essayant pas de dissimuler la bosse formée sous les draps par son sexe et sa main posée dessus. Il ferma les yeux et sourit en entendant le silence régner dans la pièce. Pas un mot. Oui, sans aucun doute V avait-il décidé de lui jouer un tour à sa manière.

            Mais ils pouvaient être deux à s'amuser...

_Tu en as mis du temps, susurra le flic en rendant sa voix encore un peu plus rauque qu'à l'habitude. Mais j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé. J'ai le cap... bien en main.

            V ne répondit pas mais il entendit s'ouvrir une fermeture éclair suivie par le bruit de vêtements tombant au sol. Le flic sourit dans le noir.

_J'aime t'entendre te déshabiller. Je n'ai même pas besoin de te voir parce que je te connais par cœur. Je sais ce que tu me montres à chaque vêtement que tu enlèves, ronronna le flic en initiant un mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe engorgé.

            Le contact de ses mains calleuses sur la peau soyeuse de son gland lui arracha un soupir de bien être. Mais ça n'avait encore rien à voir avec ce que V lui faisait ressentir. Il le sentit s'arrêter au bord du lit, comme s'il hésitait.

_Tu sais que j'adore que tu fasses durer le suspens, enfoiré. Mais si tu continues comme ça, je me débrouille sans toi.

 

            Il sentit le matelas se creuser un peu du côté de V et n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la légèreté du corps qui se penchait sur lui avant qu'une mèche de cheveux lui effleure le visage, une boucle au délicat parfum de vanille.

            De vanille ? Cette simple odeur le tira d'un coup de sa transe sensuelle tandis qu'une nausée presque irrépressible lui montait aux lèvres.

_Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce que ? beugla le flic en se levant d'un bond, toutes affaires cessantes, repoussant un corps souple et menu qui n'avait rien à voir avec les muscles puissants de son soldat.

            Il manqua de se vautrer sur le sol tant il mettait d'empressement à quitter le lit. En jurant, il agrippa l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et alluma celle-ci.

_Nom de Dieu, souffla-t-il en découvrant le corps nu de Lizaveta étendu sur les draps.

            Elle le regardait, incertaine et un peu tremblante, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendue à cette réaction. Une nouvelle bordée de mots fleuris monta aux lèvres de Butch quand il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à poil en face de la jeune fille. Avec frénésie, il chercha de quoi se couvrir et opta finalement pour l'oreiller qu'il plaqua sur ses parties redevenues flaccides.

_Mais à quoi tu joues, putain ? brailla-t-il en s'éloignant à reculons comme s'il avait été mordu par un serpent.

            Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes quand elle tendit une main vers lui en murmurant son prénom. Le flic secoua la tête en jurant, se maudissant soudain d'avoir abandonné son jean dans la salle de bain.

 

            Il allait prendre la tangente dans cette direction pour pouvoir se rhabiller afin d'expliquer deuxou  trois petites choses à leur invitée avant de la renvoyer dans sa chambre, quand la porte fut ouverte. Perdu dans la confusion du moment, Butch n'avait même pas entendu les pas de V. Quand celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce, il fixa tout d'abord le lit et son visage se contracta en un rictus terrible quand il découvrit la jeune fille enroulée dans leurs draps. Celle-ci se recroquevilla sur elle-même en poussant un petit cri en voyant le rictus sauvage du barbu. Le regard de diamant fouilla ensuite la pièce à la recherche de Butch qu'il trouva abrité derrière son oreiller le regardant avec une expression de profonde horreur sur le visage.

            Le silence qui suivit cet instant était à couper au couteau, sans doute le plus long de la vie de Butch. Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit à une vitesse insoutenable mais aucun de voulait franchir ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il fallait parler, maintenant, dissiper ce putain de malentendu, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'ordre dans lequel agencer lesdits mots pour faire une phrase. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse alarmante et celui-ci manqua d'exploser quand toute émotion déserta le visage et les yeux de V. L'homme qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui qui s'était ouvert à lui la nuit dernière.

           

            Butch maudit tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, et même quelques autres, pour ce _timing_ de merde. Il avait envie de secouer comme un prunier Lizaveta toujours nue dans leur lit tout autant que de rattraper son compagnon quand celui-ci se détourna. Ses pieds durent percevoir sa contradiction parce qu'il manqua de trébucher en s'élançant sans même y avoir réfléchi. Attrapant au passage une serviette de bain abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise, il s'y enroula tant bien que mal en continuant à courir. Il se trouva au niveau de V lorsque celui-ci atteignit le seuil et lui attrapa le biceps.

            Tout le corps du soldat se figea et chacun de ses muscles se tendit comme sous l'effet d'une intense répulsion. Butch prit sa réaction pour ce qu'elle était : un rejet total et instinctif qui lui coupa le souffle et manqua de le plier en deux de douleur. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la voix du tatoué claque autour d'eux, tranchante et basse.

_Enlève ta main, O'Neal.

            Rien qu'aux inflexions de son compagnon, le flic comprit qu'il était au bord de la rupture et qu'il risquait très gros. Les mots aussi lui firent mal, mais pas autant que de savoir ce qui tournait à l'heure actuelle dans l'esprit du barbu. La trahison. La confiance brisée.

            De la merde ! Hors de question de laisser V foutre le camp sur ce malentendu. Il serait toujours temps de mettre les choses au point avec la petite peste plus tard. Alors, il raffermit sa prise, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le cuir souple de la veste.

_V, je sais exactement de quoi ça a l'air. Mais, je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

 

            Le flic l'entendit prendre une très profonde inspiration, et avant-même qu'il se rende compte de ce qui se passait, il se retrouva dos au mur, le bras qui avait attrapé V tordu derrière lui. Un petit cri de terreur monta du lit mais aucun des deux hommes n'y prêta attention. Les yeux de diamant se fichèrent dans les siens, un regard de tueur. Ou, bien que V se retrouve en position de supériorité, un regard d'animal blessé, acculé. Et, malgré cette intensité, Butch le soutint avec tout ce qu'il avait d'émotions bouillonnant en lui.

            Ils s'affrontèrent et se jaugèrent ainsi un très long moment avant que V reprenne la parole d'une voix doucereuse et sucrée, bien plus inquiétante encore que son ton glacial.

_Ha oui ? Et de quoi ça a l'air exactement ? dit-il en pesant plus lourdement sur le flic, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était à sa merci.

            Butch ne détourna pas le regard, conscient que c'était à son tour de plonger sans autre filet que cette confiance effilochée qui les liait.

_V. Je n'avais aucune intention de baiser cette gamine. Tu me connais mieux que ça, bordel.

            L'Irlandais ne manqua pas l'étincelle de doute qui traversa le regard de diamant avant que les traits de V se durcissent à nouveau. Alors, le flic ne le laissa pas parler et lui coupa la parole quand il ouvrit la bouche.

_Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas comme ça. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

_Ha ouais. Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? gronda le soldat comme un fauve.

_Parce que tu l'as déjà fait. Et que tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

_Quoi donc ?

_Qu'il n'y a que toi, déclara le flic en se penchant pour prendre durement la bouche de V.

 

            Le même V qui eut à nouveau l'impression de sauter d'une falaise sans être tout à fait certain de voir le parachute s'ouvrir à temps. Mais n'était-ce pas exactement ce dont il avait été question la veille ? Une confiance aveugle. Alors il plongea dans le noir, pieds et poings liés. Parce que c'était Butch et qu'il le lui avait demandé.

            Quand il lâcha les bras de l'Irlandais, il attrapa son visage à pleines mains et lui rendit avec force son baiser. Le gémissement de soulagement de son flic se mêla au hoquet de stupeur de la fille mais il ignora le second et s'enfouit dans la bouche accueillante et tiède. Elle avait un goût qu'il n'arrivait même plus à différencier du sien alors qu'ils restaient unis un long moment.

            Ils se séparèrent uniquement lorsqu'ils eurent atteints un point proche de l'asphyxie. Butch posa sa paume désormais libérée sur la nuque de V et vint connecter leurs fronts, refusant de rompre le contact, tant tactile que visuel.

_Toi, murmura-t-il simplement, de façon à n'être entendu que de V.

_Ouais, finit par souffler le soldat. Toi aussi, ajouta-t-il.

            Le soldat fut récompensé de ces deux petits mots par un sourire lumineux de l'Irlandais. Le genre de sourire à lui retourner les tripes.

 

            Un drôle de gémissement montant du lit les arracha à cette bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. V fronça les sourcils et son expression reprit une allure sauvage et intraitable. Butch ne lâcha pas son regard et lui attrapa l'avant-bras pour le serrer et lui faire comprendre de le laisser gérer la situation à sa manière. Il ne retira sa main que lorsque le soldat eut hoché la tête. Alors le flic lui prit la main, retenant sa serviette à moitié dénouée de l'autre, et les amena près du lit après un détour par la table pour récupérer son dictionnaire. L'objet fit lever un sourcil à V et Butch grommela en faisant tourner les pages. V comprit qu'il ne comptait pas lui imposer de jouer les traducteurs et s'en réjouit intérieurement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se contenir.

            Au bout d'un moment, exaspéré de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Butch finit par balancer le bouquin au sol et s'avança de nouveau vers le lit en reprenant la main de V. Une fois planté en face de la jeune femme, il la désigna en silence puis se pointa du doigt pour esquisser un mouvement de l'un à l'autre avant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Puis il enroula son bras autour de la taille de V.

_V et Butch. Butch et V. Ok ?

            Elle les observa un long moment, évitant soigneusement le regard du barbu. Ses yeux couraient de l'un à l'autre avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Puis, soudain, ce fut comme si une révélation lui était apparue. Elle bomba le torse avec un sourire aussi séducteur qu'artificiel et laissa retomber un peu le drap, dévoilant une partie de sa poitrine. Alors, elle engloba les deux hommes et sa propre personne dans un même mouvement avant de désigner le lit.

 

            Butch sentit le corps de V se raidir contre lui et sursauta comme s'il avait été électrocuté lorsque la jeune fille leva trois doigts de sa main droite.

_Non, non, non, se hâta-t-il de répondre en secouant les mains devant lui. Oh bordel de merde, finit-il par jurer en voyant qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien et que la douleur d'être à nouveau rejetée envahissait ses jolis yeux pervenche.

 _Cette môme est complètement paumée,_ pensa-t-il. _Elle mélange tout_.

            Il serra V plus fort contre lui et poussa un profond soupir. Il semblerait qu'il doive lui faire un dessin finalement.

_Merde, comment j'vais me débrouiller de ça ? marmonna t-il pour lui-même avant que l'idée lui vienne d'un coup.

            Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et évita soigneusement le regard de V à cet instant.

_Heu... Love ? réussit-il à prononcer dans un souffle, sa voix plus enrouée que jamais. Tu comprends « love » ?

            Lizaveta haussa un sourcil avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête en posant la main sur son cœur avant de répéter le mot comme elle pouvait.

_Ouais, c'est ça, balbutia Butch en se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bon. Butch love V, bafouilla-t-il en retenant son envie d'aller s'enterrer quelque part comme une autruche. Tu comprends ?

            Il sentit le sursaut de son compagnon contre lui mais se refusa à le regarder. Bordel, c'était pas nouveau, non ? C'était pas parce que Butch évitait de verbaliser ce genre de conneries que ça changeait quoi que ce soit !

            Merde, il avait encore plus envie de s'enfuir pour se planquer tandis que ses oreilles se mettaient à brûler sous le regard de diamant qu'il sentait se poser sur lui.

_Oh, souffla la jeune fille tandis que sa jolie bouche dessinait un cercle presque parfait avant de les désigner tour à tour du doigt. V. Butch.

 __Da_ , murmura doucement le flic.

 

            Une série d'émotions brutes passèrent sur le visage ouvert de la jeune fille, allant de la compréhension à la culpabilité tandis qu'elle se mettait à bafouiller une série de mots auxquels Butch demeura complètement hermétique. Il comprit juste qu'elle essayait de s'excuser de son comportement quand elle finit par regarder V, les yeux plein de larmes avant de baisser la tête.

            Celui-ci ne dit rien pendant un bon moment puis le flic sentit la tension dans son corps se relâcher avant qu'il réponde à la jeune femme par quelques mots secs mais néanmoins dénués d'agressivité. Puis il entraîna le flic à l'écart pendant que Lizaveta rassemblait rapidement ses vêtements abandonnés au sol avant de se rhabiller. Butch en profita pour aller attraper son jean dans la salle de bain et l'enfiler.

 

            Quand elle eut terminé de se couvrir, ils l'entendirent les appeler d'une petite voix timide. Ils se retournèrent et elle s'approcha prudemment, jetant une série de coups d'œil inquiets à V. Mais elle domina sa peur et lui adressa directement la parole avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait traduire à Butch.

            Le soldat déglutit deux fois avant de parler.

_Elle dit qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Elle voulait juste te... remercier parce que tu as été bon avec elle.

            Lizaveta leva son regard de bleuet vers Butch, anxieuse quant à la réponse qu'il lui ferait. Elle avait visiblement peur d'avoir froissé son seul ami. Ce dernier soupira et attrapa la petite main de la jeune femme qu'il tapota dans les siennes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait. Un pâle sourire effleura ses lèvres et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de se raviser.     

            Avec un dernier regard d'excuse en direction de V, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta au moment de la franchir et s'adressa une dernière fois au soldat avant de refermer doucement derrière elle. Il ne traduisit pas cette phrase en dépit du regard interrogateur du flic.

          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfiouuuu. Pour ne rien vous cacher, faire parler V de son passé, c'était un peu l'épreuve de force. Je dis pas que je suis pas allée me faire un thé ou deux au milieu de la rédaction !
> 
> Et je m'excuse déjà pour mon petit craquage de câble sur la fin. J'ai hésité tellement longtemps à laisser la """"déclaration""""" du flic. Mais, fuck, c'était trop dans ma tête pour pas sortir et tant pis pour le WTF :p
> 
>  
> 
> Sinon, deux trois petites choses !
> 
> Déjà, un grand grand merci à Quinte qui a repris la béta de cette histoire au pied levé, prenant même sur son sommeil pour ça. Merci beaucoup.  
> Egalement merci à Myriam qui a assuré la transition sans que j'ai à demander.  
> Vous êtes adorables les Mixous :)
> 
> Sinon, je posterais sans doute mardi ou jeudi la semaine prochaine vu que je serais en déplacement (sans PC :larmes de sang: ) toute la journée de mercredi. 
> 
> Et, dernière chose, j'ai récupéré 10 invit pour des comptes AO3 si ça tente certains invités. Les invit ça évite les files d'attente ;)  
> Vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP sur Fanfic.net ou sur Mix pour les Mixous (même pseudo) avec votre mail et je vous refilerais une invit. 
> 
> Voilà.  
> Une bonne semaine à tout le monde  
> Je vous fais plein de bisous


	5. Nakhodka, Pyramid Hotel, 16 juin, 23h40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, 
> 
> comme promis un petit chapitre en avance d'une journée.
> 
> Peu de choses à ajouter aujourd'hui.
> 
> Ha si : lemon, lemon. Vous connaissez la chanson : si ça vous gêne patati patata, sautez au milieu de chapitre, blablablabla...
> 
> Bonne lecture.

                            _Pyramid Hotel,_ Nakhodka, _16 juin, 23h40_

 

            _Oh, cette putain de soirée, jura Butch quand le battant fut clos tandis qu'il récupérait la bouteille de vodka abandonnée la veille au pied de la fenêtre.

            Il s'en envoya une généreuse rasade avant de la tendre au soldat qui refusa d'un signe de tête avant de se laisser glisser dans le canapé.

_Ouais, pas vraiment ce qu'on avait prévu, finit par répondre V en fixant le flic en passe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_J'aimais mieux notre programme initial, avoua piteusement ce dernier.

_Et je peux savoir à quel moment ça a merdé ? demanda le barbu, son ton se durcissant malgré lui.

_Quand je me suis retrouvé à t'attendre à poil dans le lit, expliqua le flic, une moue de dépit rivée aux lèvres. J'avais éteint la lumière et j'ai cru que c'était toi qui rentrais. Elle n'a rien dit alors j'ai pas compris avant qu'elle soit dans le lit. Putain, ça m'a fait un de ces effets, avoua-t-il avec un ricanement désabusé. Je me suis retrouvé à poil le cul par terre. Et c'est là que tu es arrivé. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence en posant sa main sur le bras de V.

_Nan, c'est moi qui le suis, Cop. J'aurais dû te faire confiance... dit V, cachant mal son ressenti derrière le ton bourru.

_Hey... Pas de ça avec moi, mec, dit le flic avec une pointe d'humour. Je sais pas si j'aurais eu de meilleures dispositions dans ce genre de situation.

            V haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

_Tu veux dire que tu aurais commencé par cogner, ouais !

_Probable, répondit l'Irlandais du bout des lèvres. Bon, OK, c'est sûr, dit-il en voyant le sourcil de V poursuivre sa course.

 

            Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, autant pour le plaisir de se retrouver enfin seuls que pour faire redescendre la pression de cette journée de merde. Quand l'hilarité se calma, Butch se pencha pour écarter une mèche qui avait glissé sur le front du soldat et se retrouva vrillé par l'intensité du regard de diamant qui manqua de le clouer sur place.

_Et si... tu me racontais ta journée? bredouilla le flic en espérant apaiser cette soudaine tension.

            V prit un instant pour répondre, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

_Plus tard, grogna-t-il finalement en attirant le flic pour qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux.

            Celui-ci rougit sous l'attention qui lui était accordée. V le dévorait du regard comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il semblait marquer son esprit au fer rouge, y imprimant chaque détail du visage volontaire. Sa main tatouée se leva pour venir errer sur le visage rosi par l'embarras, absorbant la chaleur des pommettes, testant la barbe rugueuse de la pulpe du pouce. Le flic ronronna sous le contact et ferma les yeux. Il sentit les doigts du soldat explorer ses sourcils, ses paupières, redescendre en suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire pour venir se poser dans son cou, là où il savait trouver la marque de son cauchemar.

            Le flic rouvrit les yeux, désireux de chasser la culpabilité qu'il ne manquerait pas de trouver dans le regard de V. Alors il se pencha à l'oreille du soldat pour détourner son esprit des événements de la veille.

_J'avais tellement hâte que tu rentres tout à l'heure que j'ai failli pas t'attendre, lui susurra-t-il avant de glisser sa langue le long du pavillon tiède. Je bandais tellement fort qu'on aurait pu loger une famille d'esquimaux sous la tente du lit.  

            Un petit rire secoua le torse de V mais il sentit tout de même son sexe gonfler et commencer à frotter contre le cuir du pantalon. Butch ne le manqua pas non plus et s'empressa de peser un peu plus sur les cuisses de son amant, augmentant la pression sur sa queue.

_Oh, je vois qu'on a de quoi reloger tout le Groenland à nous deux, murmura l'Irlandais avec un sourire exagérément pervers.

_T'es con, Cop, se marra le soldat.

_Ouais, mais ça fait tout mon charme, répondit celui-ci en souriant de toutes ses dents.

           

            V se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il testa la bouche rieuse qui s'ouvrit pour lui et fit courir sa langue sur l’incisive ébréchée. Dieu, qu'il adorait chacune des petites imperfections de l'homme qui gémissait dans ses bras. Il fit courir ses mains sur la peau tiède de son dos nu et sentit les muscles bien dessinés rouler sous ses doigts. Quand il lui attrapa les reins pour accélérer le rythme de leurs frictions, le corps de Butch se cambra, faisant ressortir les abdominaux bien dessinés et les tétons saillants. V n'y résista pas et s'avança pour en prendre un dans sa bouche. Butch jura et se tendit un peu plus contre lui, ondulant des hanches jusqu'à piéger leurs sexes rigides entre eux.

_J'adore te voir te démener sur mes genoux, Cop, ronronna le barbu qui avait lâché le petit appendice turgescent pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla.

_Tu disais pas ça quand il y avait une pétasse dessus la nuit dernière, le provoqua le flic dont le regard s'était assombri.

_Parce qu'il y en avait une ? Je ne l'avais pas remarquée.

_C'était difficile à manquer, gronda le flic en se penchant pour embrasser durement le soldat.

_Je ne sais pas. J'étais trop occupé à mater un mec super canon assis en face, dit-il quand Butch le relâcha.

_Ha ouais ? C'est ton truc les mecs alors ? questionna le flic en rentrant dans son jeu.

_Ça dépend, répondit le soldat en empaumant son cul pour le faire accélérer.

_Et de quoi ?

_J'ai des goûts un peu particuliers...

_Je m'en serais pas douté, haleta Butch qui sentait que des gouttelettes de sueur commençaient à ruisseler entre ses omoplates. Et c'est quoi ton genre de mec ?

_Hum, c'est assez spécifique, dit-il lentement en faisant mine d'y réfléchir. Je les préfère bruns et baraqués. Le genre intense, tu vois. Têtus, grandes gueules et avec un humour de merde. Un nez pété et des yeux marrons seraient un vrai plus. Ha ouais… Et il doit aussi savoir exactement comment on utilise des menottes. Un flic peut-être...

_Effectivement, ça doit pas être facile à trouver, répondit Butch en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

            Ce qui n'était pas évident quand le sexe de V frottait contre le sien au travers du denim et que les mains du barbu entreprenaient de pincer ses tétons déjà hypersensibles.

_Pas facile du tout, en effet, dit V en retenant un gémissement tandis que le flic se démenait pour faire glisser sa veste de ses épaules.

            Quand ils la balancèrent au loin, elle heurta le sol dans un bruit mat et Butch laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière tandis qu'il riait. Son abandon arracha un sourire à V qui se pencha pour passer sa langue sur les clavicules saillantes. Le rire mourut dans la gorge du flic qui s'accrocha au T-Shirt du soldat.

_Et donc… Ce mec au bar… Ça a donné quoi ? haleta-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas trop. On était bien partis, mais y a eu pas mal d'interruptions. Mais si j'arrive à lui remettre la main dessus j'espère bien conclure.

_T'es foutrement sûr de toi, là.

_Hum… Pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait hétéro, il m'a donné pas mal de raisons d'y croire.

_Hééé, je suis sûr qu'il prétendait rien du tout ! C'était le cas. Tu lui as juste foutu la tête à l'envers. Laisse-moi te dire qu'il laisserait jamais un autre mec lui faire la moitié de ce que tu as en tête.

_Vraiment ? Je suis flatté.

_Ne le sois pas trop, ricana Butch. La dernière fois que tu as été flatté, tu t'es réveillé marié.

 

            Cette fois, V ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de fixer le flic avec intensité pendant ce qui lui sembla durer des heures. Puis il se pencha et captura la bouche de Butch dans un baiser torride et possessif qui ne laissa planer aucun doute sur la nature de ses émotions. L'Irlandais fut trop heureux de le lui rendre, acceptant avec un gémissement la domination de la langue habile.

            Les mains de V, jusque là sagement posées sur ses hanches pour contrôler le rythme de leurs frictions, glissèrent sur la courbe des fesses exposées. V serra un peu plus fort la chair ferme et s’émerveilla de la réponse du flic qui se cambra contre lui, amenant l'érection du soldat à glisser sous lui pour se frotter entre les globes offerts. Celui-ci s'attendait à ce que le flic se raidisse. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais réitéré l'expérience après la fameuse nuit de leurs retrouvailles, tournant autour du sujet aussi maladroitement que des chats à trois pattes.

            Pourtant, à cet instant, le flic semblait se carrer comme de l'an quarante des souvenirs douloureux de cette soirée-là. V le sentit se frotter de lui-même contre sa verge tendue et il se délecta du gémissement rauque qui échappa à son homme quand il relâcha sa bouche meurtrie.

            Encouragé par le comportement sans équivoque de l'Irlandais, V se pencha à son oreille pour lui avouer son désir d'une voix rocailleuse.

_J'ai envie de toi, Cop.

 

            Les yeux noisette s'ouvrirent d'un coup pour le fixer et V sentit un grand frisson impossible à interpréter traverser le corps du flic. Ce dernier l'observa comme s'il jaugeait les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, mais V refusait de les retirer. Ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Que Butch en fasse ce qu'il voudrait.

            Pourtant il sentit une amère déception l'envahir lorsque le corps tiède amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Résigné, le soldat ne chercha même pas à le retenir. Privé de la présence de son flic, il sentit ses entrailles se glacer.

 _Et voilà qu'il avait encore réussi à tout faire foirer_ , se dit-il en écoutant l'Irlandais s'éloigner de sa démarche assurée.

            V se pencha pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête à deux mains, les doigts agrippés à ses cheveux. Dire qu'il en avait eu tellement besoin… Besoin d'être si proche de Butch, de les sentir fusionner jusqu'à leur dernière cellule. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû proposer l'inverse en fin de compte ? Mais, après cette première expérience désastreuse, l'Irlandais avait semblé si réticent à le toucher à nouveau, comme s'il craignait toujours d'être incapable de se maîtriser. V avait eu largement le temps de mesurer à quel point son besoin d'abandon leur avait fait du mal. Mais il avait espéré que les événements des derniers jours les auraient amenés à dépasser tout ça.

            Perdu dans son amertume, il n'entendit pas le flic s'approcher doucement de lui.

 

***

            En voyant les épaules voûtées du soldat, Butch comprit que V avait tout interprété de travers, prenant son départ de la pièce pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il repoussa un petit pincement au cœur en comprenant que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance de la part de V, mais plutôt un autre symptôme de leurs difficultés à communiquer.

            Alors il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla devant le soldat qui releva la tête et lui offrit un regard hanté. Quand V ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le flic ne le laissa pas faire et posa son index sur les lèvres minces. Du plat de son autre main, il appuya sur le torse musclé et incita V à se renfoncer dans l'assise du canapé. Celui-ci se laissa faire docilement, se demandant ce que le flic avait en tête. Butch lui adressa un sourire malicieux et s'avança à genoux entre les cuisses du soldat qu'il repoussa avant de coller son torse à l'entrejambe de son amant.

            Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que la pression avait nettement diminué dans le pantalon de cuir. Butch se pencha en avant pour peser plus fort à cet endroit, posant ses mains à plat sur les cuisses puissantes.

_C'est bien dommage pour ce gars au bar. Mais faut pas être déçu comme ça, flirta-t-il en posant sa bouche sur le cuir tiède, juste là où le sexe de V s'était à demi redressé. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi.

_Cop, gémit le soldat avec incrédulité en le voyant détacher les boutons de sa braguette avec une lenteur sadique, prenant bien soin de le frôler légèrement sans jamais vraiment le toucher.

            Son sexe nu, qui avait brutalement retrouvé toute sa vigueur, ne tarda pas à jaillir de sa prison. Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur les traits du flic qui se pencha pour enfouir son visage contre la cuisse du soldat, prenant une grande bouffée de son odeur musquée. La fragrance de la peau de V se mêlait à celle de son excitation et à celle, plus âcre, du pantalon de cuir.

_J'adore ton odeur, ronronna Butch sans cesser de la respirer. Je voudrais pouvoir me baigner dedans et la porter partout sur moi.

            La simple idée de marquer son flic tendit le corps de V qui se cambra sur le canapé, faisant buter son sexe engorgé contre la joue rugueuse de barbe. Il sentit Butch sourire avant que son souffle effleure le gland luisant, s'amusant des soubresauts de la petite perle nacrée. Celui-ci tourna un peu plus la tête et vint cueillir le fruit de ses efforts du bout de la langue, goûtant avec délectation le corps offert avant de se reculer.

            V rouvrit les yeux en sentant l'immobilité de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le flic lui adressait un sourire goguenard, ses lèvres humides entrouvertes à quelques centimètres de lui. Le soldat soutint le regard qui le défiait, le dominant en lui mourant d'envie de faire claquer les ordres pour que se soumette l'insolent. Mais il savait parfaitement que cela aurait été vain. Alors il leva se main et la glissa, caressante, dans les courtes mèches brunes.

 

            Le sourire joueur de Butch s'élargit quand les doigts puissants se crispèrent à l'arrière de son crâne. Il aimait obliger le soldat à prendre ce qu'il voulait, lui montrant à quel point il avait besoin de lui et ne pouvait se passer de ses attentions. Quand la queue de V se trouva presque pressée contre ses lèvres, il ouvrit docilement la bouche et laissa le gland épais le pénétrer, lui offrant un avant-goût de la suite des événements. À moitié logé en lui, V se figea, attentif à ne pas l’étouffer, mais Butch gronda de mécontentement et détendit suffisamment sa mâchoire pour pouvoir s'empaler sur l'impressionnante longueur de son amant.

            Quand sa queue buta au fond de la gorge du flic, V laissa échapper une bordée de jurons qui amenèrent un petit rire dans la bouche accueillante. Cette sensation arracha un nouveau sursaut à V et donna une idée à Butch. Inspirant profondément par le nez, il se mit à fredonner. Rien de très élaboré étant donné que le membre de V occupait presque tout l'espace de se bouche, mais suffisamment pour le faire vibrer. L'effet de cette étrange chanson fut immédiat et le soldat crispa plus fort ses doigts dans les cheveux du flic, se mettant à scander son nom en une litanie ininterrompue.

 

            Ce dernier poursuivit son petit manège un bon moment, alternant aspirations profondes qui lui faisaient creuser les joues et caresses joueuses du bout de la langue. Il ne ralentit qu'en sentant le corps de son amant se mettre à vibrer sur le tempo qu'il lui imposait. V était au bord de la rupture. Mais Butch était bien décidé à ne pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi.

            Relâchant sa prise sur V, il se remit debout, grimaçant un peu quand sa queue engorgée frotta contre le tissu rêche de son jean. Le sentant s'éloigner, le soldat souleva ses paupières et l'observa d'un regard rendu vitreux par le désir. Butch profita de cette soudaine attention pour se défaire de son jean passé à la va vite un peu plus tôt, offrant son corps aux yeux avides. Avant de jeter le vêtement, il récupéra dans la poche ce qu'il avait été chercher un peu plus tôt au fond de son sac. V entendit un petit ploc quand l'objet atterrit sur les coussins à sa droite.

            Mais Butch ne lui laissa pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Glorieusement nu, il revint s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de V, reprenant leur position antérieure. Seul le sexe érigé du barbu dépassait de ses vêtements encore parfaitement en place. Lorsque ce dernier fit mine d'enlever son T-Shirt, Butch l'arrêta.

_Garde ça, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire entendu en venant frotter son érection contre celle de son amant dont le crâne retourna buter contre le dossier du canapé.

_T'auras ma peau, Cop…

_C'est pas vraiment ça que je pensais… avoir, mais je prends aussi.

 

            Se laissant glisser un peu plus bas sur les jambes puissantes, Butch emprisonna la queue de V entre ses cuisses avant de la faire glisser plus loin, l'amenant à frotter contre les globes musculeux de ses fesses. Lorsque le soldat lui attrapa les hanches avec force pour l'inciter à mettre un peu plus de pression dans ce contact, le flic se recula avec une moue narquoise.

_Allumeur, gronda V tout en enroulant ses bras autour du corps robuste pour l'attirer à lui.

            Il embrassa Butch avec tant de savoir-faire que le flic sentit son bassin se remettre en mouvement de son propre chef, frottant son érection contre le tissu du T-Shirt qui crissa. Mais, très vite, V resserra son étreinte, mettant fin à la danse de l'Irlandais qui jura de dépit.

_On peut être deux à jouer ce petit jeu, susurra le barbu.

            Le regard noisette s'assombrit et il se pencha un peu pour récupérer le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait jeté à côté d'eux.

_Fini de jouer, déclara-t-il avec force en le glissant dans la main de V.

            Celui-ci déglutit avant de regarder son amant dans les yeux, sa main gauche traçant des cercles apaisants sur la hanche nue de Butch.

_T'es sûr de toi, Cop ?

_Nan, t'as raison, enfoiré. Je vais plutôt aller me foutre au lit, répondit le flic en faisant mine de se lever.

_Bouge de là et je te ligote, gronda V.

_Comme s'il te fallait un prétexte pour ça, ironisa le flic et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut voir V rougir avant que son expression se fasse carnassière.

 

            Le soldat n'ajouta rien mais il saisit le bouchon du tube entre ses dents et l'arracha d'un coup sec avant de l'envoyer voler un peu plus loin. Butch sentit ses testicules se contracter à la vue du regard sauvage et gourmand posé sur lui. V était un fauve affamé et il était le seul plat du menu.

            V pressa le tube et une large rasade de gel se déposa dans sa main. Déglutissant, Butch se rapprocha jusqu'à coller son torse à celui du soldat pour lui faciliter les choses. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le doigt de V ne se posa pas _là_. Il sentit l'index puissant effleurer sa nuque, trouvant sans problème la première vertèbre. Il frémit quand le soldat parcourut lentement sa colonne, dévalant la courbe de son dos sans se presser. Quand il eut franchi le creux de ses reins, il arriva tout naturellement à la naissance des fesses de Butch et poursuivit son chemin avec la même lenteur dévorante, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment de but en tête.

            Pourtant, le flic savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas le cas. Lorsque V découvrit enfin l'objet de sa convoitise il décida de torturer un peu plus l'Irlandais et passa dessus négligemment, sans s'y attarder, descendant un peu plus bas pour aller masser son périnée. Quand les hanches de Butch s'agitèrent, il commença à remonter avec la même désinvolture. Sauf qu'il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps cette fois, taquinant doucement l'entrée du corps offert.

 

            V traçait de petits cercles paresseux sans chercher à aller plus loin, étalant sans se presser le gel qui se réchauffait au contact de la peau brûlante. Il attendit que le corps de Butch se détende et que son amant en vienne presque à le supplier pour commencer à introduire une première phalange dans l'ouverture serrée. De son autre main, il saisit la queue du flic et entreprit de la masser, tout aussi doucement, laissant le temps à son amant de s'habituer à l'intrusion.

_V, supplia le flic, cherchant à la fois à accélérer le mouvement du soldat sur son sexe douloureux et à s'empaler sur le doigt inquisiteur.

_On s'impatiente ? railla le soldat d'une voix qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cacher le désir irrépressible qui lui ravageait les entrailles.

            Butch hocha la tête sans répondre, la tête rejetée en arrière. Alors V se pencha pour mordiller la clavicule tendue tandis qu'il finissait d'introduire son index dans le canal étroit.

_Oh putain, jura le flic quand V ne perdit pas de temps pour aller caresser la petite boule de nerfs qu'il savait exactement où trouver dans son corps.

_Tu aimes ? ronronna le soldat à son oreille.

            Les yeux du flic se rouvrirent sur une terre enflammée.

_Ce que j'aimerais c'est que tu te remues un peu le cul. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin, gronda férocement Butch en attrapant le sexe de V dans son poing serré.

            Ce dernier feula en réponse et introduisit immédiatement un second doigt à l'intérieur du flic pour mieux le préparer. Celui-ci jura mais il ne chercha pas à attendre que la légère douleur se dissipe avant de relever les hanches pour se laisser retomber sur les doigts épais. Les deux hommes grognèrent de concert.

_Je ne veux pas te faire mal, réussit à haleter V tandis que la main du flic manipulait toujours durement sa queue.

_Je sais, souffla Butch. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me prennes. Maintenant. De te sentir en moi. Chaque putain de centimètre de ta queue, susurra-t-il, toute pudeur envolée.

 

            V gronda au spectacle de l'abandon de son amant et, tout en continuant à le préparer de ses doigts, il chassa la main de Butch de sa queue pour y étaler lui-même une généreuse rasade de lubrifiant. Quand ce fut chose faite, il attira l'attention du flic d'une caresse sur la joue.

            Les yeux noisette avaient les reflets cuivrés du désir.

_Viens au lit, Cop.

            Butch secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'un sourire de matou jouait sur ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Se hissant sur ses cuisses, il bascula le bassin pour laisser la queue de V se tendre en dessous de lui, trouvant presque d'elle-même la bonne position. Le soldat déglutit en sentant le flic maintenir son sexe en place tandis qu'il laissait descendre ses reins. V jura et ferma les yeux quand son gland commença à presser contre l'étroite ouverture. Pourtant, il la força sans difficulté.

            Il crut un instant que le flic allait ralentir une fois cette première intrusion passée mais celui-ci ne lui laissa aucun répit et il continua à se livrer à la gravité, sans précipitation mais sans hésitation non plus. Butch se laissa envahir par V comme jamais il ne l'aurait cru possible, surveillant la progression de leur désir sur le visage crispé de son amant. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en sentant ses cuisses profondément verrouillées sur celles du soldat, son impressionnante longueur lui appartenant toute entière.

 

            Les deux hommes prirent une respiration hésitante et se regardèrent un long moment.

_Comment tu te sens ? chuchota finalement Butch.

_Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, ironisa V.

_Ouais, mais j'ai demandé en premier, répliqua le flic en remuant prudemment ses hanches, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire gémir tous les deux.

_Comme à la maison, le charria V en soulevant à son tour le bassin.

            Le rire de Butch s’étouffa dans un gémissement de plaisir lorsque la queue de V massa tous les bons endroits en lui.

_Plus fort, gémit-il en se soulevant pour se laisser retomber violemment sur le sexe rigide.

            V fut trop heureux d'acquiescer, les deux hommes adoptant un rythme rapide et haletant. Chaque claquement de leurs chairs rappelait à Butch ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais le flic avait dépassé le stade de la retenue depuis longtemps et continuait à s'empaler sans pudeur sur la queue offerte, réclamant plus de cet homme. Son sexe douloureux était piégé entre leurs deux corps, massé par leurs mouvements erratiques. Pourtant ça n'était pas suffisant et il chercha à glisser une main entre eux. V surprit son mouvement et écarta Butch pour prendre le pieu rigide dans ses doigts, étalant l'humidité du gland partout pour pouvoir faire coulisser la peau satinée avec plus d'efficacité.

_Putain, ouais, gémit le flic. Touche-moi, supplia-t-il. Prends-moi.

            Le soldat accéléra la cadence, soulevant les hanches avec frénésie pour s'enfouir dans le corps ouvert, s'assurant de faire gronder Butch à chaque mouvement de sa queue ou de sa main.

            À ce rythme, il ne fallut pas longtemps au flic pour trouver son soulagement et V le laissa éclater, le sperme de l'Irlandais maculant son T-Shirt. Celui-ci cria sa délivrance sans chercher à étouffer quoi que ce soit, offrant son extase à l'homme toujours enfoui en lui et chevauchant chaque secousse de plaisir jusqu'à la dernière qui l'amena à s'affaisser, épuisé, sur le torse de son amant.

 

***

 

            Trop occupé à admirer l'orgasme du flic, V en avait oublié le sien. Mais il savait à quel point le corps de son amant devait être sensible alors il s'immobilisa, bien décidé à se retirer. Butch l'arrêta en se replantant fermement sur lui. Sa voix rocailleuse surgit de sa bienheureuse torpeur, plus cassée que jamais.

_Tu ne vas nulle part, prévint-il. Je te veux en moi jusqu'au bout, alors tu vas continuer à me baiser jusqu'à me remplir, conclut-il sur un grondement.

            La queue de V eut un énorme sursaut en lui, envoyant une décharge dans son corps hypersensible. Son dos se tendit et Butch gémit longuement malgré son sexe épuisé. Puis, d'un coup, V enroula ses bras autour de lui et les deux hommes chutèrent du canapé pour se retrouver sur le tapis moelleux. Butch sentit les bouclettes de laine s'écraser sous son dos tandis que V s'allongeait sans douceur sur lui. D'un coup de rein, il revint s'enfouir dans le corps du flic duquel il avait glissé.

 

            L'Irlandais ronronna en sentant son amant reprendre possession de lui. V lui saisit les genoux et les glissa sur ses épaules, prenant appui sur l'arrière de ses cuisses pour le pilonner durement. Butch n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Son sexe épuisé refusait de répondre et, pourtant, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses se hérissait du plaisir sauvage que lui procurait V. Les grondements de fauve de son amant lui donnaient envie d'être marqué au plus profond de lui-même par cet homme.

            Les mouvements de V se firent erratiques quand Butch commença à s'envoler dans un monde de sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Il demeura tout juste assez lucide pour sentir le sexe du soldat se contracter, déversant sa semence chaude au plus profond de lui tandis qu'il hurlait son nom. Il accueillit cela comme un moment de grâce avant que tout son corps se contracte à nouveau pour l'envoyer se perdre dans l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais vécu.

 

            Relâchant ses cuisses, il sentit V s'affaisser sur son torse, son sexe encore profondément enfoui en lui. Le poids de l'autre homme était tout ce qui lui permettait de se raccrocher encore à la réalité, alors il enroula ses bras autour de son amant et les berça tous les deux d'une litanie de mots sans suite, essayant de faire comprendre au soldat tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

            Il finit par se taire quand sa voix, trop enrouée d'avoir crié, menaça de le lâcher. Il se contenta donc de garder ses bras noués autour du corps puissant, se demandant si V s'était endormi. Il sut que non lorsque la tête brune se tourna vers lui, les lèvres de V au niveau de son oreille.

_ _D_ _ušo moja'_ _,_ chuchota le soldat en le serrant plus fort.

            Butch reconnut ces mots, les mêmes que ceux murmurés la première fois qu'il lui avait offert son corps. Cette fois-ci, il trouva le courage de poser sa question.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en caressant paresseusement les mèches d'encre.

            V se tourna de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il garda le silence si longtemps que Butch crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

_Mon âme, finit par souffler le soldat, ses yeux de diamant plus limpides que jamais.

 

***

 

            Butch se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, frigorifié et courbatu. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant et réalisa que V et lui s'étaient endormis à même le tapis, incapables de bouger ou d'ajouter un mot. Le soldat avait roulé sur le côté mais un bras possessif était toujours enroulé autour de son torse, ce qui le fit sourire. Le barbu protesta dans son sommeil quand le flic essaya de le secouer.

_V, appela doucement l'Irlandais en lui secouant l'épaule. Allez, remue tes fesses, on sera mieux au lit.

            La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un mélange de mots et de grognements tandis que le bras musclé affermissait sa prise sur lui.

_V, tu as beau être la couverture la plus bandante que j'ai connue, je commence sérieusement à me peler les miches…

            L'aveu de son inconfort suffit à faire sortir le barbu de sa torpeur et les yeux de diamant s'ouvrirent sur une pointe de culpabilité en découvrant que Butch était toujours complètement nu tandis que V avait au moins gardé ses vêtements froissés. Il se remit debout en un clin d’œil et tendit la main à Butch. Celui-ci la saisit et étouffa un gémissement de douleur quand certaines parties de son anatomie se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

_Ça va aller, Cop ? demanda le soldat, goguenard.

_C'est plus de mon âge ces conneries, grommela Butch sur un ton que démentissait son large sourire.

_Allez viens, papy. Je vais te border.

_Hum, laisse-moi cinq minutes, marmonna le flic en rougissant après un tortillement soudain.

            V haussa un sourcil.

_Je vais… aller prendre une douche, expliqua Butch sans le regarder.

            En refermant la porte de la salle de bain, il entendit son compagnon étouffer un rire.

_Enfoiré..._

 

            Quelques minutes plus tard, le flic revenait, propre comme un sous neuf et bien décidé à terminer sa nuit. Il rejoignit V sous les draps et se pelotonna contre le corps tiède qui laissa échapper un grognement de contentement.

_Tu sens le gel douche, marmonna le soldat à moitié endormi.

_Jusque là rien d'anormal…

_J'aime ton odeur, gronda V en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux humides.

_Je sais, répondit le flic, ses propres narines grandes ouvertes contre le cou de son amant.

            Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

***

 

            Ne l'ayant pas désactivée, ce fut à nouveau la sonnerie du réveil qui les tira des brumes de la nuit. Comme toujours, le soldat fut immédiatement sur le pied de guerre, les yeux grands ouverts, attentif et opérationnel, tandis que Butch enfouissait sa tête sous le bras musclé qui lui avait servi d'oreiller en menaçant le malheureux téléphone des pires atrocités.

_Dors encore un peu, Cop, dit V en dégageant son bras. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

            Seul un grognement lui répondit et il sourit à ce qui était presque devenu leur rituel du matin.

 

            Une douche et un quart d'heure de négociations plus tard, Butch se décida enfin à émerger de sous la couette, à l'unique condition que V leur fasse monter du café pendant qu'il se lavait.

            Quand il quitta la salle de bain, son petit déjeuner l'attendait déjà sur la table et V lui versait une tasse. Cette scène très domestique lui arracha un sourire.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, Cop ?

_Oh pas grand-chose. Mais quitte à te voir jouer les soubrettes, j'aurais autant aimé prendre mon café au lit.

_Si je te ramène au lit, je t'assurer que c'est pas le petit déj' que tu vas prendre, répondit le soldat, narquois.

            Butch rougit un peu mais soutint son regard.

_Oh tu sais, je suis pas un mec compliqué. Je prends ce qu'on me donne…

_Et j'ai tellement à offrir, persifla V d'un air pervers.

_Et plus encore, répondit très sérieusement le flic après quelques instants.

            Et ils savaient tous les deux que cette affirmation n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le sexe. V se détourna, un peu gêné, et Butch étouffa une petite moue amusée dans la tasse de café que le soldat lui tendit. Grand prince, le flic offrit à son amant une porte de sortie.

_Bon, et si tu me racontais ce que ça a donné hier ?

_C'était plutôt positif, répondit tranquillement le soldat. En fait, le Révérant est un type plutôt territorial et je crois qu'il supporte assez mal de voir le Bloodletter marcher sur certaines de ses plates-bandes. Quand il a compris pourquoi j'étais là, il s'est clairement dit qu'il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

_Encore un bon samaritain, ironisa le flic.

_Il y en aura toujours des comme ça. Et, pour tout te dire, mieux vaut lui qu'un autre. En plus d'être en affaires avec nous, il mène sa barque plutôt convenablement, eut égard au business.

_Ouais, ronchonna le flic de mauvaise grâce. Et, du coup, que nous a offert cet honnête commerçant ?

_Du matos, essentiellement. J'ai rendez-vous dans un petit aérodrome privé en fin de matinée pour récupérer tout ça. Il ne va pas falloir que je traîne trop si je veux être dans les temps, d'ailleurs, conclut le soldat en consultant sa montre.

            Butch hocha la tête, guère plus réjoui que la veille de voir son amant faire cavalier seul. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne chercha même pas à négocier, sachant que ce serait vain.

_Il pensait aussi réussir à nous avoir des faux papiers pour la gamine.

_Ce serait une bonne chose, approuva le flic. Comme ça, on la colle dans le premier avion et on n'en parle plus.

_D'ailleurs, on ferait bien d'aller voir comme ça se passe de l'autre côté, non ? On s'en est pas trop préoccupés hier.

_Faut savoir traiter les priorités, gloussa le flic. Mais t'as raison. On y va.

            Il finit son café d'un trait et reposa la tasse sur le plateau pendant que V enfilait sa veste avant de lui tendre la sienne. Ils achevèrent de se préparer en silence.

            Quelques minutes plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte de la Lizaveta.

 

            Les deux hommes attendirent en silence mais personne ne répondit. V frappa à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Toujours aucune réaction. Ils échangèrent un regard alarmé avant de porter la main à leurs holsters. Butch sortit la clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte aussi silencieusement que possible.

            Quand ce fut fait, les deux hommes se mirent d'accord d'un simple regard et pénétrèrent de concert dans la chambre. Dos à dos, ils braquèrent leurs armes dans la pièce, attentif à la moindre menace. Mais rien ne bougea.

            Ils décidèrent alors de se séparer pour explorer l'espace, ce qui fut vite fait. La chambre était déserte. Pourtant les vêtements que Butch avait achetés pour la jeune femme étaient toujours là, rangés dans leurs sacs sur la table du petit salon.

_Merde, souffla le flic en baissant son arme.

_Draps défaits. Pas de traces de lutte. Fenêtre du balcon ouverte, analysa froidement le soldat. Elle s'est tirée, conclut-il.

_Mais, pourquoi ? gronda le flic en fronçant les sourcils.

            V haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

_Va savoir. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

_Bordel, jura le flic en continuant de fouiller la chambre. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur, déclara V après un moment. On ne peut pas la forcer à venir ni à rester avec nous. Et si tu comptes la chercher, j'aimerais autant que tu attendes que je sois de retour. Il va falloir que j'y aille, là. Peut-être qu'elle reviendra… dit-il à demi convaincu.

_Tu ne penses pas qu'elle ait pu être enlevée ?

_Je n'y crois pas. On aurait entendu du bruit si elle s'était débattue. Non, je pense qu'elle nous a faussé compagnie.

_Et si c'était un piège ? Tu es sûr que je devrais pas t'accompagner ?

 

            Le soldat prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse et Butch put presque entendre les processeurs de son cerveau de génie se mettre en branle pour analyser chacune des options, soupeser toutes les probabilités.

_Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu savoir pour le contact avec le Révérant. Je pense que c'est bon de ce côté. Par contre, si tu la vois se pointer la bouche en cœur, sois prudent, Cop.

_Ouais, acquiesça le flic tandis que V se préparait à partir. Tu seras là vers quelle heure ?

_Début d'aprem, je pense.

_Bon, je vais trouver à m'occuper alors.

_Tu es bien docile, s'amusa le soldat. Pas d'envie de foncer dans le tas ? De tout casser ?

_Hé, je suis pas comme ça, répliqua le flic en rosissant. Et puis je ne saurais même pas par où commencer, finit-il par bougonner.

_Je vais voir si Rev a obtenu de nouveaux tuyaux, proposa V en notant l'inquiétude que Butch essayait malgré tout de lui dissimuler. On ira fouiner à mon retour. En attendant, je serais plus tranquille si tu activais le GPS de ton téléphone si tu dois sortir.

_Ça marche, concéda le flic qui s'empressa de faire ce que V lui demandait. Fais gaffe à toi, reprit-il après un moment. J'aime pas du tout cette histoire.

_Moi non plus, Cop, répondit V en le serrant contre lui avant de quitter la pièce.

 

            Butch mit un peu de temps à quitter la chambre de Lizaveta, écoutant les pas de son amant décroître dans le couloir. Il comprenait que sa présence puisse compromettre tout le plan mis en place par V, mais il se serait tout de même senti plus à l'aise s'il avait pu être là pour lui couvrir les miches. La disparition de Lizaveta ne l'aidait pas à apaiser son angoisse.

            Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il essayait de repousser cette saloperie de petite voix qui lui soufflait que si V ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne le pensait pas à la hauteur. Et le soldat aurait tout à fait raison de penser ça. Après tout, ça n'était pas la première fois que Butch merdait. La disparition de la jeune femme et l'inquiétude que cela suscitait en lui ravivaient des souvenirs de sa propre enfance dont il aurait bien aimé se passer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter l'amertume à l'angoisse. Plus un soupçon de culpabilité quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de Janie à V. Ce dernier lui avait révélé toute l'horreur de son passé et Butch, lui, n'avait même pas été foutu de lui dire ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur.

 

            Mais, au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Le flic avait suffisamment d'échecs à son actif et V les connaissait presque tous. Mais celui-ci était trop personnel, encore trop présent pour qu'il prenne le risque d'en parler à son amant. Et si V le voyait alors tel qu'il était vraiment ? Pas le Butch roublard et sûr de lui, mais un pauvre type marqué par la culpabilité de son échec, par son incapacité à faire ce qu'il fallait. Ouais, le soldat avait bien fait de l'écarter de ses pattes. Il aurait été capable de tout foutre en l'air. Et s'il y avait une chose contre laquelle Butch savait qu'il lutterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, c'était la probabilité de mettre V en danger.

            Un nouveau doute vint se greffer au cortège tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Que dirait V quand il saurait que le flic était incapable de protéger ceux à qui il tenait ? L'Irlandais lui avait assuré qu'il ne laisserait jamais le Bloodletter s'en tirer. Mais serait-il capable de tenir sa promesse ? Serait-il à la hauteur. Peut-être que V ne voudrait tout simplement plus de lui en se rendant compte quel genre de raté il était.

            Pourtant le soldat avait le droit de savoir. Butch avait fait pression sur lui pour connaître la vérité et V s'était livré. Il méritait que le flic fasse de même pour savoir si, en toute connaissance de cause, il voulait encore d'un type comme lui à ses côtés. L'Irlandais se promit alors de tout avouer à son amant lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec cette histoire.

 

            Guère rasséréné par cette perspective, Butch retourna se servir une tasse de café encore tiède. Parallèlement, il sortit le PC portable de V de son sac et le démarra, histoire de se sentir un peu utile en se procurant d'autres plans de la ville et diverses informations. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait mis dans ce merdier, alors il n'était que justice qu'il se tape la partie ingrate du boulot.

           

            Après deux heures passées à pianoter, le flic était au bord de la rupture. Sa nuque était raide comme un piquet et ses yeux le brûlaient. De plus, il n'avait pas trouvé la moitié de ce qu'il cherchait. Bon, il avait sans doute été ralenti par les allers et retours incessants vers son portable pour vérifier s'il avait des nouvelles de V. Mais l'écran demeurait silencieux. En désespoir de cause, il finit par se renverser sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'avant-bras posé sur le front.

            Il commençait juste à trouver assez de calme pour faire taire ses angoisses intérieures quand un léger coup fut frappé à sa porte. L'Irlandais sursauta avant d'attraper son arme. On frappa avec plus d'insistance et il se dirigea à pas de loup vers le battant qu'il finit par entrouvrir en entendant son prénom prononcé d'une petite voix.

_Butch, bafouilla maladroitement Lizaveta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

            Il y avait comme de l'urgence dans la voix de la jeune femme qui le regarda avec une prière dans les yeux.

_Où tu étais ? demanda Butch sans se soucier de la barrière de la langue tandis qu'il s'assurait qu'elle était seule avant de la faire pénétrer dans la chambre.

            Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il désigna le mur de communication et, par extension, la pièce où elle aurait dû se trouver avant de croiser les bras avec une attitude soupçonneuse. Elle secoua la tête, toujours effrayée, avant de fouiller la poche de son manteau. Elle en retira une petite pochette marron qu'elle tendit au flic. Il reconnut tout de suite le passeport avant de l'ouvrir. Le document au nom de Lizaveta était parfaitement en règle.

_Tu es partie récupérer tes papiers ? demanda Butch plus pour lui-même.

 

            La jeune femme se mit à nouveau à secouer les bras dans tous les sens avant d'arracher le passeport des mains de Butch pour le jeter, lui faisant comprendre que ça n'était pas important. Puis elle lui saisit la main et lui fit signe de la suivre.

_Oh, doucement, temporisa le flic, solidement campé sur ses pieds.

            Elle soupira, exaspérée, avant de fouiller la chambre du regard. Elle finit par retrouver leur petit dictionnaire et se précipita pour l'ouvrir et lui désigner une suite de mots.

Bar.

Récupérer.

Passeport.

Voir.

Blessé.

            L’appréhension qui n'avait pas quitté le flic lui tordit les tripes.

_Qui ? beugla-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. Qui est blessé ? répéta-t-il en montrant à son tour le mot dans le dictionnaire.

_V, souffla Lizaveta, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

            La colère qui explosa dans le cri du flic la fit reculer de deux pas.

_Putain de merde ! Mais comment il s'est retrouvé là-bas ? sifflait le flic en rassemblant précipitamment sa veste, son arme et son téléphone. Je savais que son Révérant était louche, putain. Cet enculé l'a vendu.

            Sans même s'assurer si la jeune femme le suivait ou non, Butch fonça hors de la pièce comme un taureau furieux.

 

            _Il aurait dû le savoir, bordel_ , se fustigea-il en descendant les escaliers de l'hôtel quatre à quatre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas écouté son fichu instinct sur ce coup ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû suivre V. Mais le fils de pute qui l'avait trahi ne perdait rien pour attendre. Le flic allait sortir son mec de là et, ensuite, il espérait pour le Révérant qu'il connaissait quelques prières pour préparer son âme au grand voyage.

            Arrivé dans la rue, il héla un taxi d'un mouvement rageur et s'y engouffra en donnant le nom du bar, pressant une poignée indéterminée de dollars dans la paume du chauffeur qui lui offrit son sourire le plus commercial. La voiture allait redémarrer lorsque l'autre portière s'ouvrit brusquement et que Lizaveta s'engouffra à son tour dans le véhicule. Le conducteur jeta un regard interrogateur au flic, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de repartir. Le type ne se fit pas prier et démarra en trombe, roulant presque à tombeau ouvert dans les rues étroites de la ville.

            Butch entendit la jeune femme à ses côtés étouffer un ou deux gémissements de peur mais il était trop concentré sur son objectif. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler V mais, comme il s'y attendait, il bascula immédiatement sur répondeur. Furieux, il manqua de broyer l'appareil entre ses mains.

 

            Le chauffeur commençait à lui jeter des regards inquiets dans le rétroviseur mais le flic ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Incapable de soutenir l'attente du trajet, il était à deux doigts de sauter par la portière pour courir jusqu'à ce foutu bar. Lizavera avait perçu son extrême agitation puisqu'elle finit par poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de Butch. Elle serra juste assez pour que l'Irlandais puisse ressentir son contact.

            Il prit une grande respiration et se força à se calmer, histoire de ne pas effrayer la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Voûtant les épaules, il laissa son menton reposer sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait toujours comme un soufflet de forge. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à V, blessé, peut-être torturé, à la merci de Dieu savait quel psychopathe. À combien s'y étaient-ils donc mis pour le capturer, ces salauds ? Parce qu'il était évident que le soldat ne s'était pas laissé faire.

            _Bordel, pourvu qu'il arrive à temps_ , pensait-il en serrant les poings jusqu'à sentir les os de ses doigts protester. Il se força à se détendre, conscient qu'il avait besoin de se recentrer pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi.

 

            Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du club dans lequel il s'était rendu avec V le premier soir, Butch avait retrouvé suffisamment de maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas attaquer de front comme un idiot. Il demanda au chauffeur de continuer un peu, faisant stopper le taxi deux rues plus loin. Le mec s'empressa d'obéir, trop heureux de se débarrasser de ce client un tantinet trop nerveux à son goût.

            Arrivé au coin de la rue qui lui donnait un bon angle de vue sur la porte principale du bar, Butch marqua une pause. Les clients ne devaient pas être nombreux à cette heure-là mais c'était sans doute une autre chanson dans l'arrière-salle par laquelle ils avaient dû entraîner V vers les parties privées. L'Irlandais se forçait à reconstituer mentalement l'image qu'il avait gardée de l'intérieur quand il sentit Lizaveta le tirer par la manche.

 

            Du doigt, elle désigna l'arrière du bâtiment et Butch se souvint de la porte latérale près de laquelle ils étaient venus au secours de la jeune fille. Il hocha la tête et se laissa guider par la petite blonde qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil craintifs autour d'eux. Pourtant ils atteignirent la ruelle sans encombre. Lizaveta l'entraîna en rasant les murs, telle une petite ombre. Butch dégaina son arme.

            Arrivés devant la porte, il vit la jeune fille s'accroupir et sortir un pass en forme de clé qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure. Après quelques habiles manœuvres, celle-ci cédât et le battant s'ouvrir silencieusement. Butch leva son pouce en signe de victoire mais il ne croisa pas les yeux pervenche puisque Lizaveta s'était déjà engouffrée à l'intérieur. Il voulut la retenir, peu désireux d'avoir deux victimes à secourir au lieu d'une mais, vive comme une anguille, la jolie blonde lui fila entre les doigts.

 

            _Putain, jura le flic en se faufilant aussi silencieusement que possible à sa suite.

            Quand il eut passé la porte et avancé un peu, il fut rassuré l'espace d'un instant en voyant la jeune femme lui faire face à l'autre bout d'un couloir. Il lui fit un signe de la main mais eut tout juste de temps de discerner une expression de détresse totale avant d'entendre siffler la matraque qui s’abattit à l'arrière de son crâne.

 

            Autour de lui, tout devint noir et il s'effondra lourdement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était la dosounette de la semaine. J'espère que ça vous aura plu (peut-être pas la fin hein ? XD).  
> On repart sur un rythme normal mercredi prochain.
> 
> Je vous fais de gros bisous et merci encore d'être fidèles au poste parce que sans vous ça n'aurait aucun sens !  
> Nom d'un cacatoès, vla que je deviens sentimentale. Bon jvais aller mourir d'ennui en réunion de service, ça me remettra les idées en place...


	6. Nakhodka, Entrepôt de la zone portuaire,  17 juin, 16h30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Ouf, j'ai enfin deux minutes sans réunion alakon pour pouvoir poster ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre le dénouement promis de longue date :papatte:  
> En espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

Nakhodka, Entrepôt de la zone portuaire, 17 juin, 16h30

 

            En toute honnêteté, Butch dut avouer que ce fut un frisson de pure terreur qui le traversa lorsqu'il vit le dénommé Youri se saisir avec une délectation notable d'une paire de tenailles passablement rouillées. Dans un réflexe purement masculin, il essaya de resserrer ses cuisses mais celles-ci étaient solidement arrimées à sa chaise. Voyant que toute tentative d'évasion était vaine, il se contracta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser paraître sa panique quand la montagne se tourna vers lui.

            Le type avait au moins deux têtes et trente kilos de plus que lui. Pourtant, en dépit de son gabarit, il se déplaçait aussi souplement qu'un fauve. Ses mouvements lui rappelèrent vaguement ceux de Rhage et Butch se demanda quel genre d'entraînement le type avait reçu. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'était pas un gorille ordinaire.

            Sauf que c'était autre chose que le sous-fifre se proposait de couper, et pas de manière nette. En voyant l'expression de délectation sadique qui balafrait le visage porcin de son bourreau, le flic sut qu'il n'aurait pas la partie facile. L'autre allait prendre tout son temps pour détacher chacune de ses chairs. Il le savait rien qu'à la manière qu'avait Youri d'esquisser chaque geste avec lenteur, faisant monter l'angoisse en lui, se délectant de sa peur comme l'avait fait le Bloodletter un peu avant.

_Je crois que Youri t'aime bien, miaula d'ailleurs celui-ci en attrapant sur la table une scie à métaux très fine qu'il commença à faire tournoyer entre ses mains gantées. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore tout à fait digéré ce qui est arrivé à son vieux camarade Sergeï à Los Angeles. Ne nie pas, dit-il en voyant le flic écarquiller les yeux. Vishous n'a même pas eu à signer son avertissement. Je sais que c'était lui. Il a un côté très...créatif, ce petit. Je suis certain que Youri meurt d'envie d’essayer les techniques de ton maître sur toi.

_Ce que je lui déconseille, tonna une voix glaciale.

 

            Butch tourna la tête vers la porte de l'entrepôt qui venait de s'ouvrir tandis que ses deux bourreaux s'étaient figés l'espace d'une seconde.

_V, souffla-t-il en sentant un mélange explosif de soulagement et d'angoisse monter en lui.

            Debout à contre-jour, bien campé sur ses pieds, V était l'incarnation de la vengeance. Le soleil rasant de cette fin d'après-midi projetait des reflets fauves sur son pantalon de cuir et sur le rutilant fusil à pompe SPAS qu'il braquait à présent sur Youri.

_Écarte-toi de lui, fis de pute, ordonna-t-il avec un mouvement du canon.

            Le flic vit le sourire de Youri s'élargir mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, figé à un pas de lui, la tenaille toujours en main. Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua que le Bloodletter portait la main à sa ceinture.

_V, gaffe au vieux ! brailla-t-il.

            Le soldat reporta immédiatement son attention sur son géniteur qui avait néanmoins eu le temps de sortir son arme de poing et de la braquer sur son fils. V réagit au quart de tour et le mit en joue sans émotion apparente.

            Les deux hommes se faisaient face, seulement séparés de quelques pas.

 

            _Je suis surpris de te trouver là, ricana alors le plus vieux. On aurait fini par le faire parler et on t'aurait mis la main dessus, c'était inévitable. Mais te voir te précipiter ici pour récupérer ta putain... Ma foi, c'est une délicate attention qui me comble de joie, mon fils.

_Je suis là, statua V qui ne goûtait pas la préférence de son géniteur pour les discours grandiloquents. Laisse partir Butch.

_Ouhhh, comme c'est touchant ! Mais je ne crois pas, non. Youri ?

            Sur l'ordre de son chef, le géant laissa tomber la tenaille. Le bruit résonna dans tout l'entrepôt tandis que celui-ci sortait son arme et la braquait sur la tempe du flic sans se départir de son petit sourire.

_Un signe de moi et Youri l'abattra comme un chien, minauda l'homme en noir en désignant le flic d'un geste nonchalant.

_Un mouvement brusque de ton clébard et tu es un homme mort, répliqua V sans sourciller, le canon du fusil à pompe braqué sur la poitrine de son père.

_Tu n'auras jamais le temps de nous abattre tous les deux et tu le sais, ronronna le Bloodletter avec la délectation d'un homme qui aime manipuler son monde. Tu mourras en même temps que moi.

_Soit, répondit V en haussant les épaules, comme si son propre sort était le cadet de ses soucis.

            Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'entrepôt et Butch comprit que le père essayait de mesurer dans quelle mesure son fils bluffait. Sauf que le flic connaissait assez son mec pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas affaire à sa _poker face_. Le soldat était mortellement sérieux. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, V ferait un carnage, emportant sa vengeance dans leurs tombes.

 

***

 

            Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Butch, Vishous s'était toujours plus ou moins foutu de vivre ou de mourir, bien convaincu qu'il n'était encore de ce monde que par un coup du sort, une ironie macabre dont il ne mesurait pas toutes les implications. Mais, aujourd'hui, il comprenait le pourquoi de tout cela. Toute sa vie, la vraie, avait tenu dans les quelques mois passés avec son flic, ce qui était toujours trop court. Mais si Butch n'était plus là, toutes ses raisons de continuer à se battre s'envoleraient avec lui.

            Il était donc bien décidé à les sortir de là. Parce que, bordel, il voulait plus de temps avec ce mec-là. Plus de temps pour l'emmener loin d'ici, pour lui faire oublier, pour le faire rire, pour construire leur vie tous les deux. Mais si ce putain d'entrepôt était tout ce qui leur restait, soit. Il ferait au moins en sorte que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

            Il affermit sa prise sur la crosse du fusil et fixa les pupilles ténébreuses de son géniteur sans peur.

_Il va mourir, ricana le Bloodletter pour tenter de le déstabiliser.

_Ce serait un mauvais calcul de ta part, répondit V avec un calme olympien. S'il meurt, tu meurs. Je meurs aussi. Pas ton gorille, mais au fond tout le monde s'en branle de ce qu'il devient. Je suis sûr que tu ne prévois pas qu'il soit le seul survivant, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à presser la détente, je dirais que tu es échec et mat, _tata **[1]**, _ conclut V en appuyant ironiquement sur le dernier mot.

 

            Un éclair de haine traversa le regard de charbon avant de disparaître mais le sentiment dévorant faisait un tel écho à celui de V qu'il lui apparut aussi clairement que s’il avait été illuminé au néon. Le Bloodletter n'avait pas prévu que V serait prêt à se sacrifier pour Butch et cela bouleversait ses plans. Or le fumier n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle d'une situation. Ce sentiment aussi V le connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

            Il savait que la configuration était idéale pour pousser l'autre à l'erreur. Le fils de pute ne chuterait que par l’orgueil et la suffisance démesurés qui avaient fini par assombrir sa capacité à prendre la mesure d'une situation. V, quant à lui, se refusait à regarder en direction de Butch parce qu'il savait que la moindre erreur serait fatale. Il devait se concentrer, faire tourner son putain de cerveau à plein régime, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et voir l'état du flic ne ferait que nourrir sa haine et sa colère, des émotions qu'il devait étouffer pour se concentrer sur l'échiquier posé devant lui.

            Alors il se contenta de fixer son géniteur fulminant en lui adressant un sourire carnassier dans lequel il mit tout son mépris, lui faisant bien sentir à quel point cette lugubre farce lui avait échappé sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

 

            Le visage si semblable au sien se contracta en un rictus sadique et V sut que ce fumier s’apprêtait à adopter la même stratégie. À voir qui du père ou du fils gagnerait cette petite guerre des nerfs. Le Bloodletter avança un nouveau pion.

_Tu as raison, _sin **[2]**_ , répondit ce dernier sans baisser son arme. Ce n'est pas une situation d'avenir. Pour personne. Alors on va trouver un accord. Vois-tu, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais bien baisé ta petite pute moi-même pour t'apprendre à me défier, mais j'ai tout de même meilleur goût que ça. Mon propre fils... Une pédale, ricana-t-il avant de marquer une pause pour scruter l'expression de V.

            Celui-ci se contenta d'un ricanement polaire.

_Ça te va tellement bien de me dire ça, répliqua le soldat. Toi qui prenait ton pied en obligeant tes soldats à baiser les vaincus...

_Ah non, ça c'est le prix du vainqueur. Rien qu'une petite merde dégénérée comme toi puisse comprendre, cracha l'homme avec mépris. Parce que tu as finalement appris à te servir d'un flingue ne fait pas de toi autre chose que le taré de la portée. Ta mère aurait dû te noyer à la naissance.

_Ouais, j'en connais une autre qui aurait dû y penser aussi, gronda le flic depuis sa chaise, ce qui lui valut une gifle magistrale qui envoya sa tête voler sur le côté.

 

            En réponse à cette agression, V agrippa plus fort la gâchette de son arme et se délecta de l'angoisse perceptible du Bloodletter quand il fixa son doigt crispé sur la détente. D'un geste de la main, il calma son gorille.

_Je vais te proposer un arrangement, finit par articuler celui-ci, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

_Parle, répondit V sans lâcher l'homme du regard.

_Prouve-moi que tu sais te battre. Oh non, pas avec moi, badina le Bloodletter en voyant la satisfaction illuminer le regard de diamant. Je me fais vieux, minauda-t-il. Mais Youri se fera un plaisir de me remplacer. Écrase-le, et tu pourras choisir le prix de ta victoire. Je pourrais même laisser partir ta putain. Mais si tu perds, enfin quand tu perdras devrais-je dire, vous serez à moi, rugit-il avant de marquer une pause pour laisser à son annonce le temps de s'imprégner dans l'air lourd de l'entrepôt. Quel plaisir ce sera de t’agrafer au mur pour te laisser regarder Youri s'amuser toute la nuit avec ta chienne, se délecta-t-il. À moins qu'il préfère commencer par toi. Qui sait… Les vainqueurs sont parfois si capricieux, conclut-il en élargissant son sourire.

_Espèce d'enculé de fils de pute dégénéré, rugit Butch depuis sa chaise, indifférent au nouveau coup que lui assena le géant et qui fit craquer le cartilage de son nez déjà mal en point.

            Le flic haleta, visiblement peu décidé à la fermer malgré la menace qui se tenait toujours debout à ses côtés. V lui adressa un regard et l'espace d'une seconde, l'Irlandais se perdit dans les pupilles de diamant. L'expression de V était sûrement impénétrable pour le Bloodletter et son sous-fifre mais tout à fait explicite pour le flic qui se tut.

             Butch était désormais silencieux mais nullement tranquillisé si le soldat devait en croire le visage suppliant qu'il tourna vers lui, l'implorant sans un mot de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de ces malades.

_Je n'ai rien à te prouver, déclara calmement V en fixant de nouveau son attention sur son père.

_Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, se délecta celui-ci en appuyant sur ce dernier mot.

_On a toujours le choix, répliqua le soldat en ajustant le canon de son arme. Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser Butch à ta merci pendant que je m'occupe de ton gorille ?

_À vrai dire, je me fous de ta putain. Je peux même te promettre de ne pas m'en approcher tant la perspective de voir Youri te remettre à ta place m'enchante, concéda l'homme en noir tout en se pourléchant les babines.

 

            Et, étrangement, V sut qu'il était sincère. Même s'il avait été mis en échec jusqu'ici, l'enfoiré savait qu'il venait de renverser la vapeur avec cette proposition. Avec Butch ligoté sur cette chaise, il tenait V par les couilles et il comptait bien profiter de son avantage. Pourtant ce pervers sadique était assez sûr de lui pour déterminer l'issue de cette impasse sur un coup de poker. À moins qu'il ait encore un doute sur la détermination de V à le tuer s'il sortait vainqueur de tout ceci.

            Le soldat musela cette réalisation pour retenir un sourire victorieux.

_J'accepte, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

            Sa déclaration tonna dans l'entrepôt glacial, se répercutant en un écho infini autour des quatre hommes.

_V, non ! brailla le flic, ce qui ne lui valut pour une fois aucun coup puisque Youri s'avançait déjà vers le soldat de sa démarche implacable.

            L'Irlandais gémit à nouveau le prénom de son amant en voyant celui-ci abaisser son arme, rapidement imité par le Bloodletter. D'un pas nonchalant, celui-ci s'approcha de la table toujours recouverte de ses sinistres outils et y posa une fesse, laissant sa jambe droite se balancer dans le vide.

_Fils de pute ! Sac à merde ! Crevure, éructa Butch en se tortillant sur sa chaise qui manqua de se renverser.

_Boucle-là, salope. Quand Youri se bat, les gonzesses la ferment, tonna l'homme aux yeux de charbon sans même daigner tourner la tête dans sa direction.

_La gonzesse elle te prend et elle te retourne, cracha le flic.

_Butch, appela V sans quitter des yeux son adversaire qui s'était positionné face à lui, un sourire vicieux rivé aux lèvres.

_Mec ! T'as pas besoin de rentrer dans son jeu, putain... supplia l'Irlandais.

_Fais-moi confiance.

 

            Ce fut la dernière chose que lui dit le soldat avant de reporter toute son attention sur le combat à venir. C'était sans doute les seules paroles capables de calmer son flic parce que le mec ravala ses protestations pour le fixer d'un air résigné.

_Il n'obéit qu'à la voix de son maître. Comme c'est touchant... Bon, trêve de bavardages, les enfants, babilla joyeusement le Bloodletter avec un inquiétant sourire qui enflamma les charbons de son regard. Youri, jette ton flingue, veux-tu ? On n'est pas des sauvages. Armes blanches uniquement, dit-il en se délectant par avance de son petit effet.

            Le rictus de l'âme damnée refléta parfaitement celui de son maître et le type passa son bras derrière lui pour extraire un Ka-bar[3] d'un étui accroché à sa ceinture. Le poignard trouva naturellement sa place dans le gigantesque battoir tandis que Youri fléchissait légèrement les jambes pour se mettre en position, le bras armé vers l'arrière et son autre main tendue devant lui.

 

            V en profita pour détailler son adversaire. L'homme était un peu plus grand que lui mais tout aussi trapu et charpenté. Pourtant, son gabarit ne semblait pas handicaper ses mouvements et le Russe avait appris à tirer parti de celui-ci, se déplaçant avec souplesse et rigueur. Il était bien un peu rigide dans sa posture mais V se méfiait des failles si évidentes qu'elles avaient tout d'un leurre. À sa manière d'empoigner le couteau, il comprit qu'il allait avoir affaire à forte partie. Il reconnut le style de l'homme. Sans doute un ancien des Spetsnaz[4] qui avait trouvé plus d'opportunités en _free-lance_.

            Youri était peut-être un ami de ce Sergeï Trapasky qu'il avait abattu à Los Angeles mais ces deux types ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie. V n'avait eu aucun mal à maîtriser le premier, un porte-flingue loin d'être mauvais, certes, mais personne qui puisse tenir tête au Béret Vert qu'il était. Youri, ce serait une autre paire de manches. Bien malin qui pourrait dire qui de lui ou du Russe l'emporterait dans ce petit duel. Le barbu était trop intelligent pour sous-estimer son adversaire. Même s'il n'avait pas son QI, le type était loin d'être un idiot. Il savait se battre et se maîtriser. Le temps passé à le jauger jouait tout autant en faveur de l'autre qui ne manquait pas d'analyser le moindre de ses gestes.  

 

            Ce qui était à son avantage...

            Évitant l'erreur grossière qui aurait consisté à simuler des erreurs de débutant qui auraient aussitôt mis la puce à l'oreille de Youri, V s'agenouilla pour saisir son poignard dans sa botte, déséquilibrant volontairement son centre de gravité, juste ce qu'il fallait pour laisser penser que sa jambe gauche pouvait avoir un problème de flexibilité. L'autre croirait à une vieille fracture qui ne s'était jamais tout à fait remise et mettrait inconsciemment plus de poids sur ses attaques de ce côté. Si V se débrouillait correctement, il pourrait tirer parti de l'inertie de son corps. Aussi souple soit-il, le Russe était d'un beau gabarit.

            Enroulant sa main gantée autour de la garde familière, V se releva, extrayant l'arme de son fourreau. Aucun éclat de lumière ne vint se refléter sur la dague pour la bonne raison que sa lame était noire comme la nuit, parfaitement opaque. Son éclat était d'autant plus inquiétant.

_Je connais cette lame, s'indigna le Bloodletter, soudain tendu.

_Oh que oui, tu la connais, dit V en appréciant le contact familier. Elle ne m'a jamais quitté. Ce jour-là, je l'ai emportée avec la ferme intention de te la planter dans la gorge à la première occasion.

_Youri, quand tu lui auras repris ma dague, enfonce-la lui donc dans le ventre. Qu'il apprenne à respecter les affaires des autres, ordonna l'homme en noir.

_Oui, Monsieur, rugit l'autre en amorçant un pas de côté.

            Le duel venait de commencer.

 

            Leur échange avait tout d'une valse lente où les faux semblants se révéleraient mortels. Deux fauves s'enroulant l'un autour de l'autre dans l'attente du bon angle, de ce moment idéal où toutes les conditions seraient réunies pour frapper.

            V savait que le combat serait bref. Il devait l'être s'il voulait profiter de l'effet de surprise que lui procurerait sa petite ruse. Volontairement, il s'appuya plus fort sur sa cuisse droite, mimant une très légère claudication. L'éclat dans les yeux bleus du Russe lui prouva que l'appât avait trouvé sa cible. Mais l'autre était trop futé pour se dévoiler dès à présent.

            Pour le tester, V se décida à porter le premier coup que l'autre para habilement avant de reprendre sa posture d'attente. Qu'importait. Vishous savait qu'il portait bien son prénom. Alors, il poursuivit son petit jeu de dupe, tissant autour de son adversaire sa toile de mensonges, tendant sa cuisse droite, prenant le risque calculé de baisser sa garde de quelques centimètres.

 

            _C'est mou tout ça ! Remuez-vous, bande de pédales, rugit le Bloodletter.

            Même la voix courroucée de ce dernier ne parvint pas à percer l'étrange transe dans laquelle les plongeait cette danse macabre.

            Attaque, feinte, parade, un pas, une esquive, quelques pirouettes habiles.

            Parfois les lames s'entrechoquaient et les mains s'employaient à saisir l'ennemi, mais une nouvelle dérobade les renvoyait toujours dans cette position d'attente.

 

***

 

            D'où il était, Butch se tordait le cou pour suivre l'incroyable spectacle. Un observateur extérieur aurait été tenté de croire que les deux hommes se contentaient de se tourner autour tant leurs attaques étaient maîtrisées. Pas un mouvement n'était superflu ou hors de contrôle. Une vraie chorégraphie. Synchronisée et létale.

            Le flic ne pouvait brider sa fascination pour ce duel qui était pourtant en train de décider de leurs vies. Il étouffa un grondement quand un mouvement particulièrement vicieux sembla mettre V en difficulté. Mais le soldat rétablit très vite l'équilibre et le mortel pas de deux reprit son cours.

            Tout comme le Bloodletter, l'Irlandais était totalement concentré sur le spectacle, en oubliant même la douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine et la cuisse. À vrai dire, c'était tout son corps qui tremblait, envoyant des signaux de détresse à son cerveau. Mais il était bien déterminé à les ignorer, à se tenir droit jusqu'au bout, ne serait-ce que pour le mec qui affrontait son pire cauchemar pour sauver son cul.

            C'était un malstrom d'émotions contradictoires qui se livraient bataille sous la caboche du flic. Son admiration pour la force et le courage de V. Sa haine viscérale pour leurs bourreaux qui n'aspiraient à les voir souffrir que par plaisir. Mais aussi sa peur. Il crevait de trouille. Pas vraiment pour lui-même, mais à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire pour blesser V. Le mec s'était toujours tenu éloigné de quiconque pourrait ébrécher sa carapace, justement pour éviter ce genre de situations. Pourtant il avait envoyer bouler ses angoisses pour se précipiter à son secours. Parce que V tenait à lui plus qu'à sa propre vie. Et Butch se tordait de rage à l'idée de devenir rien moins que le talon d'Achille d'un homme de sa trempe.

 

            Perdu comme il l'était dans ses réflexions, l'Irlandais ne vit pas la petite silhouette tremblante de terreur qui était en train de se faufiler dans les recoins les plus sombres de l'entrepôt. Il ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'un froissement de tissu qui n'était pas celui de ses vêtements l'alerta. Le flic étouffa un sursaut de surprise et se força à rester immobile en sentant une petite main tiède se glisser dans la sienne toujours ligotée. Un délicat parfum de vanille qu'il reconnut tout de suite monta jusqu'à ses narines.

            _Qu'est-ce que Lizaveta venait faire là, bordel ?_

            C'était elle qui les avait trahis après tout, entraînant Butch dans un piège et mettant V dans cette situation impossible. Une fois encore, les pulsions contradictoires du flic le déchirèrent. Il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de l'étrangler très lentement ou de la secouer pour savoir ce qu'elle venait foutre là.

 

            Tout s'éclaira lorsqu'il sentit la lame froide d'un couteau glisser contre la peau meurtrie de ses chevilles et commencer à trancher ses liens. L'Irlandais dut étouffer un grondement de soulagement quand il sentit la pression sur ses membres inférieurs se relâcher. Pourtant il ne chercha pas à bouger, attendant que la circulation sanguine se rétablisse d'elle-même. Le picotement aurait dû être désagréable mais, au contraire, il remplit le flic d'une allégresse vengeresse tandis que la jeune fille s'occupait des cordes maintenant ses poignets. Celles-ci frottaient au passage sur sa peau déjà à vif mais il s'en foutait. La sensation lui rappelait qu'il était encore vivant.

            Lorsque les liens cédèrent et tombèrent au sol avec un petit bruit mat, Butch et Lizaveta se figèrent, attentifs. Mais le Bloodletter était bien trop concentré sur le petit tango dont le flic avait détourné son attention l'espace de quelques instants. Cela avait été suffisant pour que V hérite d'une longue estafilade sur la joue gauche. L'Irlandais retint à grande peine un grondement sauvage mais il eut la satisfaction de voir une large entaille dessiner une traînée plus sombre sur la cuisse de Youri.

 

            Gardant les mains croisées derrière lui, Butch pressa les petits doigts de Lizaveta toujours posés contre son poignet. De son pied enroulé autour de la chaise, il lui désigna un amoncèlement de caisses en bois derrière lesquelles elle pourrait facilement se dissimuler. La sentant hésiter, il serra sa main plus fort et lui caressa la paume de son pouce en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration avant de ramasser son couteau et de recommencer à se faufiler, mettant à profit chaque coin d'ombre.

            De son côté, Butch détendit ses pieds avec prudence et commença à les ramener de chaque côté de sa chaise tout en cherchant du regard ce qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la paire de tenailles abandonnée là par Youri et il sentit un frisson de sombre anticipation le parcourir. Avec lenteur, il fit jouer ses poignets et ses doigts engourdis en les ramenant le long de ses flancs, attentif à conserver une posture de prisonnier abattu.

 

            L'espace d'une seconde, il parvint à capter le regard de V et il comprit que le soldat s'était rendu compte de la manœuvre. Après tout, rien n'échappait à son homme. Pourtant, cet instant d'inattention lui coûta cher et Butch retint un glapissement horrifié en voyant le Russe plonger sa lame en avant à la vitesse de l'éclair. V ne manqua pas le reflet sur la lame du Ka-Bar et para le coup du mieux qu'il put. Mais, en dépit de la souplesse de l'esquive, le poignard se planta dans la chair de son biceps, le faisant grogner de douleur. Le soldat se dégagea mais Butch avait vu assez de taulards utiliser ces lames crantées pour savoir que la blessure ne serait pas jolie à voir et qu'une partie du muscle devait être endommagée.

            Désormais sûr de sa victoire, le Russe laissa échapper un rire démoniaque repris par le Bloodletter. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de V qui s'était encore raffermie en voyant Butch se saisir de l'impressionnante paire de tenailles. L'Irlandais se sentait habité par la haine elle-même, une haine vivace et nourrie de sa fureur. Sans aucune considération pour sa jambe blessée, il se leva et claudiqua le plus discrètement possible afin de se mettre dans l'angle mort du père de V.

 

            Arrivé là, il retint sa respiration, attentif à s'approcher le plus silencieusement possible. Il commençait à brandir les tenailles avec la ferme intention de les abattre sur la nuque de ce porc quand un cri de Youri alerta sa victime. V avait fait de son mieux pour garder la scène hors du champ de vision du Russe le plus longtemps possible mais l'autre venait d'effectuer une brusque volte-face. D'un mot jeté dans la fureur de la bataille, il mit son chef en garde. Celui-ci, dans un mouvement réflexe, plongea sur le côté tandis que les tenailles s'abattaient avec tant de force sur la table que celle-ci se craquela.

_Merde, beugla le flic en soulevant à nouveau son arme improvisée.

            Une série de jurons fleurirent dans la bouche du Bloodletter tandis qu'il amortissait sa chute avec la souplesse d'un chat. Le mec n'était sans doute plus de première fraîcheur mais il savait se battre et avait de l'expérience, comprit tout de suite le flic. Butch avait beau être un solide bagarreur lui-même, il fallait être lucide. Diminué comme il l'était par ses blessures et ses membres engourdis, il n'avait aucune chance.

            Et bien, tant pis... Il allait tout de même montrer à ce fils de pute ce qu'il en coutait d'avoir porté la main sur son compagnon.

_Allez viens, sac à merde, le provoqua Butch.

            L'homme aux yeux noirs ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur lui avec la férocité d'un tigre. Le flic eut la satisfaction de lui envoyer deux ou trois crochets qui lui démirent la mâchoire avant de se retrouver plaqué au sol par un corps solide. Il sentit sa côté cassée s'enfoncer plus loin en lui, menaçant de le transpercer de l'intérieur.

            De l'autre côté de la salle, un hurlement de V lui permit de mobiliser ce qui lui restait de ressources. Relevant les cuisses comme un monte-charge, il parvint à envoyer valser son assaillant dont les mains menaçaient de se refermer sur sa gorge.

 

***

 

            Profitant de la confusion provoquée par la libération du flic, V contracta les muscles de son bras blessé et raffermit sa prise sur la garde.

            _C'était maintenant ou jamais_ , réalisa-t-il.

            Mettant tout son poids sur sa jambe d'appui parfaitement valide, comme le découvrit trop tard Youri, il se projeta en avant, son bras armé replié derrière lui pour impulser toute sa force au mouvement. Le Russe releva la main en une tentative dérisoire pour le maintenir à distance, mais il était trop tard et la lame noire s'enfonça sans pitié dans les chairs fermes de son abdomen.

            Le colosse blond eut un drôle de hoquet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Mais V ne lâcha pas prise. Attrapant de sa main libre le poignet armé de son adversaire, il tira de l'autre sur le manche de sa propre lame pour la ramener vers lui avant de replonger encore et encore dans le ventre meuble qu'il sentait se contracter.

            Quand le Russe lâcha son Ka-Bar pour essayer d'assener un coup de genou au barbu, celui-ci para aisément en relevant le sien avant de faire vicieusement tourner sa lame dans les entrailles de Youri, ravageant les intestins et tous les organes internes à sa portée. Au moment où la dague finissait de lui ouvrir le ventre, les yeux bleus se fichèrent dans ceux de V avec quelque chose comme de l'admiration.

_ _Tu m'as eu **[5]**_ , bredouilla le mercenaire avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, ses mains couvertes de sang plaquées sur son abdomen tandis qu'un filet rouget commençait à se former au coin de ses lèvres.

 

            Dès qu'il eut éloigné toute arme que l'homme agonisant aurait pu saisir, V se désintéressa de lui pour chercher des yeux le flic toujours aux prises avec son géniteur. Il vit l'Irlandais envoyer valser le Bloodletter contre un fût métallique dans un effort qui le fit grimacer comme si une douleur incommensurable le traversait. Le choc fut si rude que le bidon se renversa, formant une mare autour du corps sonné de leur bourreau. V vit ce dernier secouer la tête pour se reprendre tandis que le flic demeurait au sol, la respiration sifflante et une main plaquée sur ses côtes.

            Le soldat se mit à courir dans la direction de Butch mais il ne put manquer l'éclair métallique qui venait d'apparaître dans la main de son père. La réalité explosa dans son crâne tandis qu'il activait ses jambes comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, sollicitant tous ses muscles : il ne serait jamais là à temps pour s'interposer.

 

            Avec un sourire victorieux, le Bloodletter leva son arme dans la direction du flic pour la pointer juste sur son crâne exposé. À cette distance, impossible qu'il le manque.

            Le cri de V lui déchira la gorge alors que le bruit de la détonation explosait tout autour de lui, faisant vibrer l'air du hangar comme une corde trop tendue.

_BUTCH !!! hurla-t-il avant de s'écrouler à côté de son amant figé.

 

            Indifférent à son propre sort, V fixa les yeux noisette grands ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit cligner. Fébrilement, il prit la tête de son compagnon dans ses mains tachées de sang et la palpa dans tous les sens. Mais le flic n'avait rien, pas une égratignure à part cette énorme bosse à l'arrière du crâne. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, se demandant si c'était à ça que la mort ressemblait.

            Puis V releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'arme du Bloodletter glisser de son poing ouvert le long de son flanc. L'homme avait une expression de profonde incrédulité en fixant un point quelque part à droite de V.

            Le soldat suivit ce regard pour découvrir le petit corps perdu de Lizaveta. La jeune femme était secouée de frissons et de tremblements irrépressibles tandis que de grosses larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. La seule partie de son corps qui ne tremblait pas étaient ses mains, minuscules sur la crosse du 9 millimètres de Butch dont le canon fumait encore un peu.

            Sur la poitrine de leur bourreau, une tâche sombre était en train de s'agrandir.

 

            Soudain, la jeune femme lâcha le pistolet qui tomba au sol dans un bruit presque aussi sinistre que celui de la détonation. Elle recula de deux pas, son regard noyé de larmes passant de l'arme à sa victime gisant dans son sang et le liquide non-identifié qui s'échappait toujours du fût.

            D'une voix cassée d'avoir hurlé, V appela doucement son prénom tandis que Butch s'appuyait sur le bras valide de son amant pour se redresser. La jeune femme finit par tourner la tête vers les deux hommes, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Alors V répéta son nom et Butch tendit la main dans sa direction. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour se précipiter vers eux. L'Irlandais laissa échapper un juron sifflant quand elle appuya directement sur sa côte brisée, pourtant il ne se fit pas prier pour enrouler son bras autour de la jeune fille, l'attirant dans la même étreinte que celle qu'il donna à V.

            Figé l'espace d'un instant, celui-ci céda rapidement et entoura les deux corps brisés dans le carcan protecteur de ses bras tandis que Lizaveta noyait le T-Shirt du flic de ses sanglots. Butch, quant à lui, se raccrocha à son amant comme un homme qui avait perdu tout espoir, scandant son prénom telle une prière.

 

            Le soldat resserrait son étreinte pour tenter de se pencher sur le visage meurtri de son compagnon quand un gargouillis proche lui rappela que la bête était à terre, mais certainement pas morte. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire.

            Pour lui. Pour Butch.

            Quand il se releva, l'Irlandais planta son regard dans le sien avant de hocher la tête.

 

            Arrivé près de son père qui essayait de faire obéir ses membres pour attraper le flingue qui avait glissé un peu plus loin, V pensait ressentir le poids de toutes ces années de haine et de terreur. Mais tout ce qui lui restait, c'était le dégout. La honte d'avoir laissé cet animal lui dicter son comportement pendant tout ce temps. D'avoir fait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Un tueur. Un lâche qui avait failli détruire sa seule chance de rédemption.

            Il attrapa le pistolet et il vit les yeux de ténèbres suivre son geste.

_Allez, fais-le, lui ordonna son père dans une dernière tentative de contrôler ce qui lui échappait. Tu en es incapable, ricana-t-il en voyant cet étranger aux yeux de diamant dont il avait cru faire un jour son fils jeter l'arme au loin. Après toutes ces années, tu n'as pas oublié que je suis ta seule famille. Ta pute de mère est morte après que je l'ai baisée, encore et encore. Morte comme l'autre mioche. Une petite bâtarde inutile que j'ai noyée. Mais toi... Toi, tu es à moi, jubila-t-il dans un rire de dément. Tu es comme moi !

            V ne répondit rien et sortit la dague noire qu'il avait rangée dans son fourreau après son combat contre Youri. Sans un mot, il la déposa sur les genoux de son géniteur qui n'eut même pas la force de s'y accrocher quand V repoussa sa main.

_Je te la rends mais tu ne mérites pas d'en finir aussi rapidement, déclara calmement V.

            D'un geste désinvolte, il fouilla ses poches. Son père le regarda faire, une lueur d'angoisse paralysant ses yeux tandis qu'une petite toux agonisante soulevait sa poitrine. Il commençait à crachoter du sang quand V sortit sa blague à tabac.

 

            Les yeux du Bloodletter s'écarquillèrent en voyant son fils s'allumer très calmement une cigarette avec un zippo gravé du blason de son unité. Dans ses narines, le parfum du tabac turc se mêla à celui du détergeant dans lequel il baignait.

            Hautement inflammable.

            Une lueur orangée se refléta dans les yeux de diamant et y dansa jusqu'à ce que V aspire la première bouffée de fumée. Pourtant, il ne referma pas son briquet et la flamme oscilla entre eux au rythme des courants d'air. V vit disparaître sous ses yeux le bourreau implacable, le monstre qui avait hanté tout ses cauchemars. Du tortionnaire sadique ne restait qu'un animal acculé aux portes de la mort, aussi pathétique que n'importe qui dans sa situation.

_Non, siffla le Bloodletter en se tassant contre le bidon renversé. Je suis ton père, lâcha-t-il tandis que l'hystérie le gagnait. Ta seule famille, répéta-t-il.

_Non, répondit froidement V. Ma seule et unique famille c'est l'homme que tu vois là-bas, dit-il en désignant le flic qui les regardait sans bouger, Lizaveta toujours serrée dans ses bras.

            Portant la cigarette à ses lèvres, V se releva sans quitter son père des yeux.

_ _Sin **[6]**, _ murmura l'homme vaincu en tendant faiblement la main vers la jambe de V.

_Et j'ai juré de protéger ma famille, conclut V en se retournant, laissant négligemment tomber le zippo dans le liquide stagnant.

 

            D'abord la flamme vacilla et le mourant espéra un instant qu'elle s'éteindrait. Mais elle n'était qu'amoindrie, jamais vaincue. Sa vigueur ne fit que croître jusqu'au moment où la lueur se fit brasier, enflammant dans un souffle toute la surface miroitante.

            Un glapissement échappa au Bloodletter tandis qu'il tentait de forcer ses muscles paralysés par la perte de sang à lui obéir. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà trop faible pour bouger. Les hurlements de terreur de l'homme ne tardèrent pas à s'élever avant de se muer en une terrible agonie.

            V ne se retourna pas. L'épaisse fumée et l'odeur de chair grillée mélangée à celle plus âcre du détergeant envahirent doucement l'atmosphère. Pourtant ni les cris ni la chaleur n'auraient pu le forcer à décrocher son regard de celui de Butch qui l'attendait à quelques pas de là. Le flic non plus ne lâcha jamais les yeux de son amant, pas même lorsque les hurlements se muèrent en un râle continu.

 

            Le soldat s'arrêta en face de l'Irlandais qui s'était remis debout aidé de Lizaveta qui était la seule à fixer le macabre spectacle de ses grands yeux pervenche d'où les larmes s'étaient taries.

_Viens, Cop, dit doucement le soldat en enroulant son bras valide autour du corps de Butch pour le soutenir. On s'en va...

 

 

[1]    Papa.

      En serbe dans le texte.

[2]    Fils.

      En serbe dans le texte.

[3] **Ka-Bar** est le nom populaire d'un poignard de combat adopté par le corps des Marines des États-Unis en novembre 1942.

[4]    Le terme générique **Spetsnaz** désigne de multiples groupes d'intervention spéciaux de la politsia (police), des ministères de la Justice et des Affaires intérieures russes, du FSB (ex KGB), ainsi que de l'armée russe.

[5]    On repart en Russe, mais j'ai pas beaucoup progressé depuis ma dernière tentative !!

[6]    Fils.

      En serbe dans le texte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cet enfoiré de Bloodletter a pris assez cher à votre goût (bon jamais assez en fait ;) ). Ne reste qu'un gros épilogue la semaine prochaine. 
> 
> Ja galère ma race sur LV4, ça me plait pas, j'arrive à rien ! Ca m'énerve quand ça ne veut pas comme ça ! Voilà, c'était la minute "je chouine". 
> 
> Gros bisous à vous.


	7. Las Vegas, quelques jours plus tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> voilà, on y arrive : encore une fin ! Je ne dirais pas que je commence à m'y habituer mais presque... Donc voici un petit épilogue pour boucler la boucle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !. 
> 
> Je tenais aussi à vous remercier, vous tous qui avez suivi jusqu'au bout, et plus particulièrement mes adorables revieweuses. Je vous en doit une bonne pour m'avoir boosté à finir Las Vegas 4 (je vous reparle d'ailleurs de ça en note de fin de chapitre) et parce que sans les conneries que l'on se raconte le mercredi ressemblerait à tous les autres jours... 
> 
> Egalement, un énorme merci à Transmer, Quinte et Myriam qui se sont succédés, croisés et surtout embarqués dans la correc de cette fanfic. Vous êtes vraiment top :)
> 
> Voilà, j'en ai fini avec la séance émotion, je vous laisse lire.  
> Et je vous retrouve à la fin avec le point projets ;)

Las Vegas, quelques jours plus tard

 

            Ils n'avaient pas mis bien longtemps à quitter ce foutu pays, comme l'appelait désormais Butch. Sans se retourner, ils avaient abandonné l'entrepôt et les deux cadavres aux flammes qui commençaient à les dévorer. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la bagnole de location que V avait rangée en vrac un peu plus loin, ils avaient eu la surprise de voir une rutilante limousine surgir sur les docks crasseux et s'arrêter à leur hauteur. V avait porté la main à son holster en voyant la portière arrière s'ouvrir. Quand l'homme qui était à l'intérieur leur fit signe de grimper, le soldat sembla le reconnaître et hocha la tête en direction de son amant. Ils se glissèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur.

            Butch et Lizaveta y découvrirent un homme étrange, à la fois racé et sauvage. D'incroyables yeux d’améthyste fixaient sans concessions leurs vêtements tâchés de sang et de limaille. L'inconnu, quant à lui, était impeccablement vêtu d'un costume trois pièces à fines rayures recouvert d'un pardessus au col de fourrure dans lequel il était emmitouflé malgré la douceur de cette nuit pré-estivale. Mais ce qui détonnait le plus dans ce tableau d'une élégance raffinée, c'était la coiffure du mec. Rasé sur les côtés du crâne, il arborait une crête de cheveux noirs, de la même couleur que ses épais sourcils.

            Il les avait observés un long moment pendant que le flic et la jeune femme se tortillaient sur les sièges de cuir blanc, ne sachant comment s'installer pour ne pas les saloper.

_Discrète la bagnole, Rev, avait ironisé V, brisant le silence.

_Si j'avais su que vous dégueulasseriez mes fauteuils j'aurais pris le corbillard, avait rétorqué l'Iroquois d'une voix profonde tout en soulevant sa canne à pommeau d'argent pour tapoter la vitre de communication.

            La luxueuse automobile avait redémarré sans un à-coup.

 

            _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? avait fini par demander V tandis qu'ils roulaient vers Dieu savait où.

_Allons, allons.... Je surveille mes intérêts. Et puis, en te voyant partir comme une furie, je me suis dit que tu ne cracherais peut-être pas sur un coup de main, avait conclu le mec avec un sourire roublard. Il ne sera pas dit que le Révérant ne paye pas ses dettes.

_Le Révérant ? avait répété Butch en se tournant vers V. C'est lui ton contact ?

_En personne, avait répondu l'intéressé en adressant un petit signe du menton au flic. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Inspecteur O'Neal.

_Heu... Pareil, je suppose.

 

            V était resté silencieux un long moment, fixant le dénommé Rev, avant de hocher la tête en un remerciement muet. Et comme il semblait faire confiance à ce type sorti de nulle part, Butch avait décidé qu'il pouvait se détendre. La main pressée sur son flanc, il s'était laissé aller contre l'appui-tête en fermant les yeux. Il ne les avait pas rouverts en sentant le bras intact de V s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Il s'était laissé gagner par une étrange torpeur, à mi chemin entre le sommeil et l'inconscience.

            Le reste du trajet s'était déroulé en silence, V le secouant de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'endorme pas complètement, inquiet des chocs que Butch avait reçus à la tête.

 

            Quand la voiture s'était arrêtée, le Révérant leur avait fait signe de sortir, tendant même sa main à Lizaveta avec quelques mots d'encouragement. Quand V avait fait signe que tout allait bien, elle avait accepté de suivre l'homme, ses deux amis sur ses talons. Ils étaient entrés dans un bâtiment aux abords anonymes mais une fois quelques portes passées, le flic avait compris qu'ils étaient dans une clinique clandestine parfaitement fonctionnelle.

            Une porte à double battants s'était alors ouverte pour laisser passer une jeune femme d'allure décidée. Son visage était assez ordinaire mais il se dégageait d'elle tant d'énergie qu'il était difficile de la qualifier ainsi. Elle portait une tenue d'infirmière et s'était dirigée sans hésitation vers leur petit groupe.

            À la grande surprise de Butch, l'étrange aristocrate l'avait serrée dans ses bras avec un mot tendre avant de se faire houspiller.

_Plus tard, Rev. Il faut d'abord s'occuper de tes amis.

            Docile, le colosse avait déposé une caresse sur la joue soyeuse de la jeune femme puis s'était retourné vers eux, un bras protecteur passé autour des épaules fines.

_Je vous présente, Ehlena, ma compagne.

_Mademoiselle, avait répondu civilement le soldat.

_Trêve de palabres. On doit s'occuper de vos blessures ! avait-elle rétorqué vigoureusement.

            Amusés en dépit de tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, les deux hommes et Lizaveta s'étaient laissés entraîner par la poigne ferme de la jeune femme.

 

            Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se reposaient dans ce qui avait été aménagé comme une chambre d'hôpital, V et Butch avait vu surgir un Rhage furibond. Le soldat blond était suivi des jumeaux qui semblaient partager son envie de leur taper dessus. Les trois hommes s'étaient employés à leur passer un savon mémorable, les traitant de tous les synonymes d'abrutis qu'ils purent trouver pour ne pas leur avoir parlé de « leur délire mégalomane d'abattre la mafia russe à eux seuls».

            Les deux amants avaient échangé un regard entendu. Cela avait été leur devoir, à eux et à eux seuls. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait.

            Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, Hollywood avait soupiré avant de se passer la main dans la nuque.

_Bon... Et qu'est-ce que vous diriez de rentrer à la maison ? avait-il demandé.

_C'est la première parole sensée que j'entends sortir de ton clapet aujourd'hui, avait raillé V.

_Et puis, je crois que quelqu'un s'impatiente à l'idée de revoir sa nièce. Et aussi de vous remercier, avait déclaré Phury avec un demi-sourire. Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu l'empêcher de monter dans l'avion !

 

            Et c'est ainsi que, trois jours plus tard, ils avaient atterri sur un petit aérodrome militaire, quelque part dans le désert du Nevada. Butch avait encore quelques difficultés à s'appuyer sur sa cuisse mais rien qui ne puisse se résoudre avec le bras valide de V autour de sa taille. Et puis ça lui faisait une bonne excuse pour ne pas se décoller de son compagnon. Pour tout dire, il espérait bien ne plus avoir à le lâcher pendant un bon moment.

            Du fait des blessures de V, son supérieur l'avait collé en congé forcé, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Butch. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir un don pour énerver le chef. Mais ça l'avait aussi soulagé car il n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à rentrer dans son trou à rat et s'enfouir sous la couette avec le barbu pour les trente prochaines années en laissant le monde tourner sans eux.

 

            Sur le tarmac, Marissa les attendait, délicieuse dans son tailleur crème, ses boucles blondes volant dans tous les sens. À peine le sas de l'avion s'était-il ouvert qu'elle s'était précipitée vers la piste. Elle avait regardé descendre les soldats et le flic, posant un regard empli de culpabilité sur son visage tuméfié. Puis une petite silhouette aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens avait descendu presque timidement les marches.

            Les deux femmes s'étaient regardées, un peu empruntées, avant de se décider d'un même mouvement. Marissa avait enroulé ses bras autour des épaules de sa nièce qui était venue se blottir contre elle en murmurant son prénom. Quand elles s'étaient écartées l'une de l'autre, Butch avait vu briller des larmes mal contenues dans les yeux de la plus âgée.

            Quelques instants plus tard, Lizaveta avait brisé cette étreinte avant de prendre la main de sa tante pour la conduire auprès de ses sauveteurs. Elle leur avait adressé un sourire timide, bien consciente d'être responsable d'une partie des déboires des deux hommes. Durant le voyage retour, elle avait expliqué qu'à l'instant où Sergeï Trapasky était mort, il était déjà trop tard.

 

            Les sachant sur ses talons, avant même l'arrivée de V et Butch en Russie, le Bloodletter avait fait le lien entre le sauvetage de Marissa et sa nièce. Ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés avec la découverte du corps de Sergeï Trapasky.

            C'était un pari osé de compter uniquement sur l'impétuosité du flic pour les attirer mais l'araignée avait préféré tendre sa toile en attendant bien au chaud sa proie. Lizaveta avait aussitôt été enlevée, battue et menacée pour obtenir d'elle qu'elle piège les deux hommes. Terrorisée, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se glisser dans le rôle quand ses bourreaux lui avaient dit que les Américains n'auraient aucun scrupule à lui infliger bien pire.

            Mais elle avait fini par réaliser qu'il n'en était rien et que V et Butch avaient à cœur de l'aider. Une fois installée à l'hôtel, elle avait vraiment cru pouvoir quitter le pays avant que les hommes du Bloodletter la retrouvent. Ceux-ci n'avaient pourtant pas mis longtemps à les localiser et ils l'avaient contrainte à attirer le flic dans leur piège. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention, elle leur avait faussé compagnie après qu'ils aient amené Butch à leur patron.

            À ce stade, elle aurait eu tout intérêt à s'enfuir mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner dans son sillage ces hommes qui avaient été bons pour elle, allant jusqu'à se mettre en danger pour venir la chercher en Russie. C'était pourquoi, malgré sa terreur et sa culpabilité, elle avait pris tous les risques pour payer sa dette.

            Les deux hommes avaient écouté son histoire en silence tandis qu'elle se tordait les mains. C'était V qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole en premier. Se penchant vers d'elle, il l'avait simplement remerciée d'avoir sauvé Butch et elle lui avait dédié un sourire encore un peu craintif.

            Depuis, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de tout ça. Et, déjà, la jeune fille s'éloignait avec sa tante en leur jetant un dernier regard plein de reconnaissance.

 

            Le flic avait agité la main en signe d'au-revoir, la chaleur du corps puissant de V plaquée contre son flanc.

 

            ***

 

            _J'arrive pas à y croire, gémit le flic en glissant la clé dans la serrure de son appartement avant de pousser le battant. On est... rentrés !

            D'un mouvement d'épaule, il laissa glisser le sac de sport contenant ses affaires. Celui-ci cliqueta un peu en s'affaissant au sol. Derrière lui, V refermait la porte et la verrouillait dans un bruit familier. D'ailleurs, tout était si coutumier dans cet appartement que c'en était étrange. Les pièces minuscules, les meubles à moitié branlants, les dossiers étalés sur la table... Même sa vieille casquette des Soxs l'attendait sagement, pendue au dossier d'une chaise.

            Butch s'arrêta un moment pour contempler tout ça, la lumière dorée de cette fin de journée s'infiltrant par les persiennes pour illuminer l'air saturé de poussière. V se glissa derrière lui et enroula ses bras puissants autour du flic, le menton calé sur son épaule. L'Irlandais posa sa grande paluche sur l'avant-bras qui lui ceignait le torse en un geste protecteur.

_Tu trouves pas ça complètement surréaliste ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_Si, un peu, concéda V sans le lâcher.

           

            Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que Butch cède finalement à la question qui le taraudait depuis des jours.

_V ?

_Hum, murmura le soldat qui, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux que cette dernière semaine.

_Et maintenant ?

_Quoi, maintenant ? finit par demander le barbu en resserrant son étreinte.

_Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, commença le flic. C'est que ça change beaucoup de choses. Et, en même temps, ça ne change rien... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu veux maintenant, conclut-il, un peu angoissé.

_Rien. Je ne veux rien.            

            Cette réponse ambiguë fit déglutir douloureusement le flic avant que V se décide à préciser sa pensée.

_J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut...

            L'Irlandais soupira, rassuré. Et pourtant, quelque chose le chiffonnait toujours.

_V, je sais que tout ça est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas foncé comme un crétin, exactement comme tu avais dit que je le ferais, on...

_Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, le coupa aussitôt son compagnon. Mais au moins maintenant tu es en sécurité. Et on va enfin pouvoir avancer, conclut-il en le forçant à se retourner.

 

            Les yeux noisette le scrutèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire timide naisse sur les lèvres pleines de Butch.

_Ouais, comme un nouveau départ...

_Non, dit V en secouant la tête, mortellement sérieux. On continue sur notre lancée. Sauf qu'on en a fini avec ces conneries.

_Je peux pas te garantir de plus jamais y penser, confessa Butch.

_C'est normal, Cop. Moi aussi j'y penserai. Mais, au moins, on n'aura plus à surveiller nos arrières.

_Je suis toujours en colère, tu sais, avoua piteusement le flic. Je crois que j'aurais vraiment voulu lui faire payer moi aussi.

_Et moi, je n'aurais pas supporté que tu respires le même air que ce déchet une seconde de plus, répliqua férocement V.

_Tu sais le plus triste dans tout ça ? demanda alors Butch.

            V pencha la tête sur le côté, une interrogation dans le regard.

_Jusqu'au dernier moment, cet enfant de putain aura pensé qu'il était un père.

            Le soldat ne répondit rien mais l'Irlandais pouvait sentir toute la puissance de raisonnement de son formidable cerveau moudre le grain qu'il venait de lui lancer. Un drôle d'éclair passa dans les yeux de V mais il garda le silence et se contenta de fixer son flic. Celui-ci pensa un instant que le soldat allait l'enflammer de son regard.

 

            Mais V se contenta de se pencher sur lui et de lui donner le baiser le plus dévastateur que Butch ait connu. Le flic avait cru vivre un tourbillon la première fois que les lèvres de V avaient touché les siennes dans le Cimetière aux Néons, un déchirement salvateur après le fiasco de leurs retrouvailles et un putain de séisme dans cette chambre en Russie quand il avait compris tout ce que le soldat ne disait pas. Mais tout ça n'était rien à côté de tout ce que V était en train de lui avouer avec sa bouche qui le dévorait.

            L'Irlandais se raccrocha aux épaules puissantes pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Quoique ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée. Parce qu'ici et maintenant, le sol aurait suffit. Ou une table... Un tapis... Une douche... Un lit...

            Enfin n'importe quelle surface à peu près plane, réalisa-t-il, en sentant V le plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée. Le même mur où, quelques mois plus tôt, V et lui avaient commencé à exorciser cette histoire...

_N'ose même pas penser à ça, gronda contre sa bouche V qui se débattait avec la boucle de sa ceinture.

_ À vos ordres, Commandant, haleta Butch tandis que le soldat insinuait sa cuisse entre les siennes.

 

***

 

            De longues minutes plus tard, ils se laissaient tous deux glisser le long du même mur, en sueur, débraillés, mais plus satisfaits que jamais. Pour la première fois, V avait l'impression de goûter un moment de paix et ce même si il savait qu'il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir.

Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de faire le premier pas ?

_Cop ?

_Si c'est pour un second round, laisse-moi cinq minutes, haleta le flic, essoufflé. Tu m'as lessivé.

            V laissa échapper un petit rire suffisant tandis que son pied allait buter dans une chaise du coin repas. Il jura.

_Je me demandais... Tu l'aimes tant que ça ce clapier ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'appartement d'un geste vague.

            Intrigué, Butch se redressa sur ses coudes, un sourcil arqué.

_Pas vraiment. C'était juste pas loin du boulot à un prix qui ne relève pas de l'escroquerie, répondit-il d'une voix prudente.

            Dans les yeux de diamant, il vit de l'hésitation et cela le surprit.

_Et, maintenant que tu es à ton compte, ce serait peut-être pas mal que tu aies un bureau à toi, non ? Histoire d'y entasser ton bordel. Je pourrais même t'installer un PC digne de ce nom, proposa le soldat, mal à l'aise.

_Ouais, ce serait top, répondit le flic avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Par contre, c'est pas avec ce que je gagne que je pourrais m'offrir un appart comme ça. Peut-être que si j'avais un coloc...

_Deux chambres ? Ce serait pas économique, répliqua aussitôt V en rentrant dans son jeu.

_On a pas dit qu'on faisait un bureau avec la deuxième ?

_Ha ouais ? Et il dort où le coloc ?

_Tout dépend du coloc, fit mine de réfléchir Butch en se caressant le menton. J'avais dans l'idée de racheter un lit _king-size_. Et des draps, bien sûr ! Alors, si ça colle, j'aurais peut-être une place pour lui.

_Hum, tu es partageur...

_Pas du tout en fait, répondit le flic en enroulant un bras possessif autour de V qui se mit à rire.

_Tu ne crois pas qu'un grand salon ce serait pas mal ? reprit ce dernier après un moment de flottement où il se contenta de savourer la chaleur de son flic contre lui.

_C'est toujours bien un grand salon, grogna Butch dont les jambes atteignaient presque le canapé.

_Ouais. Le genre de piaule assez grande pour y loger un écran géant. T'imagines les matchs sur un truc large de deux mètres ?

_Arrête, je vais me remettre à bander, gémit le flic dont les yeux étincelaient.

_Et peut-être une table de billard... conclut V.

_Tu l'as cherché, gloussa Butch qui se jeta en riant sur le corps de son amant.

 

 

**Fin de la troisième partie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'aime avoir votre avis et ça m'évite d'être grognon !!  
> Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé revisiter le passé de V et de son papounet et faire enfin avancer nos deux loulous sur la bonne voie (C'était un défi de commencer à faire s'ouvrir V au milieu de tout ce bordel tout en conservant son rythme ! Ce mec est une véritable plaie à écrire !!!).  
> J'aurais aimé en faire beaucoup plus et notamment écrire plus de Bloodletter. J'aime écrire les fils de pute complétement dégénérés. Me demandez pas pourquoi...  
> Mais bon, vous n'auriez pas survécu plus longtemps à ce suspens sur les coucougnettes de Butch, je parie XD
> 
> Sinon, comme évoqué en vrac dans un paquet de notes, il y aura bien un Las Vegas 4. Actuellement, il est presque bouclé et paraîtra ici sous le titre "Home Run" (5 chapitres).  
> Ce sera le dernier texte à chapitres de la série du flic et du soldat. Après il me restera un épilogue et je pense raccrocher mes crayons (enfin mon clavier) là-dessus. Oui, moi aussi ça me fait un drôle d'effet de dire ça X_X  
> Je ne m'interdis pas un ou deux OS un peu dans la veine de ceux prévus autour d'Histoire de Mecs (oui oui, je n'ai pas encore abandonnée l'idée mais c'était loin d'être prioritaire) mais je crois en avoir fini avec leurs aventures. 
> 
> Comme je veux me laisser un peu de marge, je ne commencerai pas à poster "Home Run" mercredi prochain, mais le 15.
> 
> Mais... mais... mais, n'ayez crainte ! Pour vous faire patienter je vous ai prévu un petit tour à ma manière. Il y aura bien un truc à vous mettre sous la dent mercredi prochain.  
> J'ai procrastiné pendant des mois sur le OS paralléle à Histoire de Mecs qui donnera une fin correcte à l'histoire de Saxton et Lassiter. Et bien le voici... Pas besoin d'avoir lu "Histoire de Mecs" pour s'y jeter et la seule différence avec le canon c'est que V et Butch seront ensemble (enfin c'est canon ça en fait, non ?).  
> Je dois lire trop de Supernatural ces temps-ci, mais je dois avouer que je crevais littéralement d'envie d'écrire un ange irrévérencieux. Et qui mieux que Lassiter pour se prêter à ce jeu ? Du coup, je me suis lancée et j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur le résultat.  
> Bref, mercredi prochain je vous propose un petit apparté à la Confrérie sous le titre "on n'emplume pas les anges". 
> 
> Voilà, c'était à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire (ce qui est déjà pas mal). Donc, encore une fois, merci de votre fidélité et merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont épaulée sur cette fic. Bisous à tous.


End file.
